


Shot Week VI: Summer Lovin'

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: The 6th edition of Shot Week features: trust issues resolved spicily, an attempted wedding objection, a devious butler, revenge on a cheating partner, an embarrassing moment turning into the best time of a student's life, girls spying on the brothers next door, and a magical girl taking down her first villain.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**_Soon after the battle against Yura, Kaede despairs at the childish, contentious behavior of Inuyasha and Kagome. She orders the two of them to retreat overnight to a remote hut and strengthen their bond._ **

**Trust**

“I swear to hell, bitch, if you leave and go to your world again—”

“Sit! Don’t tell me what to do, Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! _Sit_!”

Each time the half-demon slammed into the ground, he tried to raise his head and spit insults and dirt at her. Each time Kagome saw that look in his eye, she sat him again.

A crater was only natural.

“What in the name of the gods is happening here?”

Kagome turned around, guiltily eyeing the old woman. Inuyasha scrambled up a tree, glaring down at them.

“K-Kaede baa-chan. What are you doing so far from the village?”

Kaede looked back and forth between the two of them, her one eye hardening in judgement.

“I was hoping I would not have to do this to ye, but I can see how badly ye need help.”

“Keh, I don’t need shit from you! Just gimme the jewel shards and the wench and fuck off!”

“I’m not some kind of shard detector, idiot!”

“You’re the idiot, idiot!”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not and _sit_!”

The force of his travelling to the ground caused the branches of the tree he was perched in to break, falling back in his crater.

“Holy gods! There is far too much tension and violent energy between the two of ye.” She took a deep breath, closing her eye before opening it again, a new determination shining there. “I know what ye need. And I suspect you do as well, girl.”

“Inuyasha’s the one with the problem. He’s so mean!”

“Well you’re a fucking bitch!”

“Sit!”

“Mmmrph!”

“For just a second, maybe five consecutive seconds, could the two of ye perhaps just shut up!?”

Being yelled at by the normally even-toned old woman made the both of them jump.

“Good. Stay quiet. What the two of ye lack is _trust_. Perhaps ye would build it on your journeys together, but we need ye to be closer. Much, _much_ closer.”

Kagome blushed.

“Take this,” Kaede said, handing the schoolgirl a bottle of sake. “There’s a hut used for just such partnerships a hundred paces west of here. Ye must take advantage of it and solidify your bond, no matter what. It’s our only hope to rebuild the jewel.”

Kagome nodded in response, sending an apologetic little bow at the retreating priestess. Inuyasha finally freed himself from the weight of the spell and growled at her, dirt smeared on his face and dusting his clothes. Now that they were alone again, she returned his hostility in the way he hated most: ignoring him, turning her nose up, and walking away with that annoying little “hmmph!”.

“She said ‘west’, idiot!”

“Ugh, what does that even mean!?”

“It means west!”

“Si—” She stopped herself, remembering what Kaede had said. “I wish I had Scooby Snacks or something to make this easier,” Kagome muttered. “Whatever. Lead the way.”

“This is a waste of fucking time,” Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand.

Kagome blushed again, her grip on the sake tightening. Gods, she couldn’t believe they were about to do this, let alone that Kaede was encouraging it. But as she trudged through the undergrowth, eyes on the twitching ears of her half-demon companion, she couldn’t say the idea of it was at all repulsive to her.

“Is this it?” she asked, grimacing at the rickety-looking structure that would serve as their shelter for the night.

“Better ‘n the outdoors,” he said. He sniffed, his nose coming closer and closer to her.

“Ew, stop!” Kagome shoved him a little, heart pounding.

“You smell weird.”

“I just had a bath, you jerk!”

“Not bad-weird. Just…weird.”

Kagome strolled through the front door that was hanging by a single nail. There wasn’t much to the inside. Unpainted and unadorned walls. A pot in the center over a cooking pit. Firewood in a corner. A wooden chest in another corner. Kagome went to the chest and peeked inside. Bedding. Somehow, her heart rate increased even more.

“Find us some cups. I’ll start a fire.”

She wanted to snap at him for telling her what to do, but forced herself to calm down. There were cups by the chest, but as soon as she saw the bowls, she reached for them instead, filling two with shaking hands. After a few vivid curses, the fire was started. She hadn’t noticed the slight chill in the air until it started to warm up. Going over to her companion on her knees, she avoided his eyes and put the bowl in front of him. For a while, they sat just sipping in a silence that grew awkwarder by the second.

“So we’re just gonna get wasted and then what? The old hag acted like you had a plan.”

Kagome giggled nervously and took a big sip, scooting closer to him. “Uh, well, she was right about us and the trust issues and everything, so what she was hinting at did seem like the fastest and strongest way for us to be a real team.”

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, cheeks rosy. It was obvious he was a cheap drunk. “Hintin’ at? Whuh?”

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before. We have been spending a whole bunch of time together lately and it’s only going to get worse,” she rambled. “Doing this would just make things a whole lot easier for us, you know? Not to mention it’ll make working together a whole lot more pleasant. As long as we do things right, that is.”

“What’re you goin’ on about?”

“Don’t act stupid, Inuyasha!” Kagome said, cross with him now. “I saw you peeking at me when I bathed, remember? You might have said it was just about the jewel, but you and I both know you didn’t have to stand there for ten whole minutes staring at me to snatch it.”

He turned as red as his fire rat. “W-W-What, I-I, that—”

Kagome tossed the rest of her drink back, swallowing against the burn, and straddled Inuyasha’s lap. Their first kiss was hard, fast, and entirely her. He made a choking noise and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away.

“What the fuck are you doing, Kagome?” he gasped, saying her name for the first time that day. “This isn’t what the old hag was talking about!”

“You and I both know this is _exactly_ what she was talking about,” she returned, pressing her lips to his again. “Why else would she dance around it like she did?”

“I thought she wanted us to do trust falls and shit…” Inuyasha trailed off, his eyes examining her face, lingering on her lips. “I don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Sit.”

The bespelled necklace slammed him down on his back and he wheezed, the wind knocked out of him. By the time the weight eased up, Kagome had already undone the ties of his shirt, eyeing the perfect gold-dusted skin that bore not a single sign of injury. His muscles were twitching in concert with his ears as she explored his muscled chest and stomach. There was just enough light to see in the little hut and her virgin eyes soaked it all in.

“Kagome, we shouldn’t do this. We should be out there looking for the— _Fuck_.”

Kagome took off her shirt and bra and threw them across the room, baring her breasts to Inuyasha’s wide eyes.

“Do I have to play with myself? Hurry up and touch them, Inuyasha.”

He remained frozen, eyes never once leaving her heaving chest. She counted five seconds and then grabbed his paralyzed hands, forcing them to cup a breast each. The look on his face only shifted slightly, eyes getting even wider, and a small whine left his barely parted lips. Rolling her eyes, drink beginning to hum through her veins, she shoved his arms away. It looked like this was going to be led entirely by her.

Bowing her head, she kissed him again, one quick peck, before kissing her way down his gorgeous body. Her tongue danced on his flat, hard nipples. The thought had wiggled into her brain and she wondered if they were as sensitive as hers, sucking them the way she wished he had sucked hers. Inuyasha gasped, a harsh sound. Good. He was warming up. Kagome licked, kissed, and nibbled her way down to his hakama, tugging them down. Every single thing she had ever read in Cosmo flew right out the window and all she allowed to direct her was her own desire.

A relieved breath left her lips when she saw he had a normal human penis. Anything else certainly wouldn’t have stopped her, but this was going to be a whole lot easier to work with. Jaw straining, she took him into her mouth, sucking the demon cock down just the way she had practiced on cucumbers with her friends back home. Inuyasha’s hips bucked up and his groan was so loud and sudden it was almost a yell. Kagome hummed a laugh and continued to work on him.

His hand tangled in her hair and roughly brought her head off of him. Kagome let out a small cry, neck hurting from the sharp movement. Inuyasha was panting and looked angry. It almost looked like he wanted to say something, but she didn’t care. Her greedy hands grabbed his forelocks and brought his lips slamming to hers.

“Think for once, idiot,” she whispered. “If my mouth is occupied, I can’t use the beads.”

This time, Inuyasha kissed back, his tongue meeting hers with a groan.

Soon, she was back in his lap, wet panties grinding against his hard cock. His mouth had moved down to her throat and she was beginning to enjoy the magic that clawed and calloused hands could work on her sensitive nipples. When his other hand moved from its place on her ass around to her pussy, she pulled away.

“Oh, hell no.”

“Whuh?” he asked, this time dazed and horny more than he was drunk. He blinked his eyes, uncrossing them. “What’s your problem now?”

“There is no way those lethal claws are going anywhere near my pussy.”

“But I wanna touch you there!”

“Then trim your stupid nails!”

“Keh, shut up and let me show ya you’re wrong.” He got as far as ripping through her underwear.

Kagome growled in frustration and grabbed his cock, lining it up with her opening and pushing down on it. Inuyasha made a noise that kind of sounded like words, his face buried between her neck and shoulder. The two of them took a second to just adjust. Kagome’s breath hitched every time he pulsed inside her. Her first movement was accidental, a little jump in reaction to the half-demon tonguing her throat. The two of them moaned in unison and then she was moving with purpose, bouncing in his lap.

It was too hard for her to move consistently when he was all over her tits the way he was, so she kissed an ear in apology.

“Sit.”

“Fuck, bitch!”

Kagome ignored him, putting her hands on his chest to help her slam up and down on him. After a few seconds, he couldn’t maintain his angry glare, and he gripped her hips to help her, squeezing her ass cheeks as he moved her. She could feel him beginning to swell and lifted her skirt, rubbing at her clit. Inuyasha’s eyes were transfixed on where she touched herself and she threw her head back, chasing her orgasm with rapid circling and burning thighs.

When he came, washing her insides with his seed, she followed, her cry mixing with his. Kagome’s forehead rested against Inuyasha’s and their breath intermingled, lips brushing together in kisses here and there.

“Wow. I think we needed that,” she said, following it up with a giggle.

“We ain’t done.”

Inuyasha threw her on her back and she laughed in delight and a little bit of apprehension when she saw the look in his eyes. By the time the sun came up, he had fucked her on hands and knees, while they spooned, in missionary, and again with her riding him. Kagome completely forgot about the bedding until it was time to leave and she was an exhausted, sweaty, cum-covered mess with scraped palms and knees.

Kagome scowled. “You ruined my panties and my backpack is all the way in the village.”

“If you’d just let me finger you then maybe you’d still have them.”

“You jerk! I can’t believe you’re still this much of an idiot after last night.”

“Ever think that maybe I fucked your brains out and _you’re_ the fucking idiot, idiot?”

“You’re impossible! _Sit_.”

After another quickie, they were ready to go.

Riding Inuyasha’s back was a whole other deal now that they had strengthened their bond. One of her hands snuck inside his suikan and the other played with his ear, pressing it to her lips. He almost fell over on his face. Kagome laughed. Sex with Inuyasha was almost like another spell of subjugation. Whenever she wanted, she could make him stop everything and do whatever she wanted—which was always going to be her, since one night together had opened up a world of possibilities in addition to getting them to trust each other.

“Inuyasha, Kagome! How was the— Ye gods!”

Kagome slid off of Inuyasha’s back and greeted the old priestess with a bright smile.

“Thanks for the suggestion, Kaede baa-chan! I don’t even want to think of how long that would have taken us if not for your push.”

The half-demon nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Kagome’s good for two things, now.”

“Watch it.”

Inuyasha obeyed without arguing, not wanting to chance being denied another night with Kagome.

“Don’t tell me the two of ye did what it looks like ye did.”

“We strengthened our bond like you said,” Kagome said in confusion at the same time Inuyasha proudly declared, “We fucked!”

She was silent for a moment, mouth gaping open. “What possessed ye to risk the entire mission like that!?”

“I thought it was what you wanted!”

“No, you stupid child, I meant for ye to do trust falls and shit!”

“Told ya.”

The three of them fell into an uneasy silence.

“…I’m going home for a few days.”

“Aye, that is probably for the best.”

Kagome wandered off, looking stunned.

“Uh, I should probably go with her, just to, uh, make sure she comes back.” Inuyasha edged closer to the girl who was now beginning to mutter to herself.

Kaede sighed. “Here, take some more sake.”

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and ran.


	2. Lover of the Bride

**_It’s Inuyasha’s wedding day! One of his guests talks to him and the bride separately before the ceremony and begins an entanglement none of them saw coming._ **

**Lover of the Bride**

Inuyasha took deep breaths and loosened his stupid tie, his eyes straying to the clock on the wall against his will. He shut them to prevent it from happening again.

In a mere hour and a half, he would be watching the woman he loved walk down the aisle. In two hours, they would be married.

His breath began to quicken again and he held it, trying to stave off what he vaguely intellectually recognized as a panic attack. It was going to happen. They had been together for five years and everyone said it was about time. She loved him. He loved her. This was going to happen.

A timid knock sounded at the door with a quavering voice to match. His eyes shot back open, knowing who it was instantly.

“…I-Inuyasha?”

Springing to his feet, he threw open the door.

There she was.

Uncharacteristically drawn in on herself, big brown eyes refusing to meet his own, she stood there with her arms crossed, swaying with nervousness. Out of habit, he scanned her to make sure she was unhurt. But no, she looked just as one should for the occasion. Thick black waves pinned up in an elaborate style he just knew she’d paid way too much money for and a dress that made him choke at how low it was cut and how much leg it revealed.

“Kagome, what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to—”

“Inuyasha!” she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. “Please, please don’t do this.”

His half-formed thoughts on her appearance were swept away by her words. Inuyasha scowled, pushing the crying girl away.

“Fuck, Kagome, don’t embarrass yourself like this. Am I gonna have to call your mom?”

“But I love you!” She tried to embrace him again, but he easily held her off. “Please, Inuyasha, just listen to me.”

“No, _you_ listen!” He shut the door quick after making sure no one was out there. It wouldn’t do for people to see the twenty-year-old kid from the neighborhood he had grown up in professing her love for him on his wedding day. “Kikyo and I have been together for years. This isn’t a fucking chick flick. She and I are getting married and coming here trying to seduce me isn’t going to change a damn thing!”

Her brow furrowed and her plump lower lip was made more prominent by a pout. “I wasn’t trying to seduce you, I just wanted to talk! But if you wanted to… Gods, Inuyasha, I would do anything for you. And I thought… Why did you lie to me?”

It took a second for her words to register since he was distracted by how one of the tendrils of hair not pinned to her head brushed against her collar bone.

“Keh, I ain’t never said anything to you that wasn’t true.”

Whenever she had come to him, the runtiest kid in the neighborhood, clinging and crying because her big mouth had pissed off some kids she should have known not to piss off, he had told her off for not thinking and then kicked their asses for messing with her. That was the majority of their interactions, since she was seven whole years younger than him, a gap she must have seen as insurmountable as he had.

Her eyes filled with new tears and the old habit of alarm that he had been the cause of those tears and desperately wanting to comfort her had not left him one bit. Still, he fought against it, clenching his hands into fists at his sides until it hurt.

“Y-you said when I got older that we would get married! I thought you were going to wait for me, Inuyasha. I’ve never even been on a date before because I was faithful to you!”

A feeling that could only be described as _Oh shit_ came over him and he remembered the exact thing she was talking about.

Kagome had been just five years old and he had done her mom the favor of walking her back home from her first day of school. It wasn’t something he had wanted to do, but Mrs. Higurashi always gave him enough money to buy a soda and chips from the store when he played with her brat, so he didn’t protest too much. He had known from his first sight of his charge leaving the school gate that something was wrong.

When she saw him, she started to sniffle, and he wordlessly held her hand, waiting for her to stop trying to be strong and tell him what was going on. Just when he was beginning to think he was going to have to bribe it out of her with candy, Kagome squeezed his hand.

“Don’t tell Mama, okay?”

“Promise.”

“…I hit a girl today.”

He looked at her sharply. Kagome wasn’t a violent kid. She was so nice that he was beginning to wonder if his stranger danger lessons were getting through. What the hell had made her throw hands on the first day of kindergarten?

“What for?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Nazuna said all demons are bad but half-demons are the worstest. I told her you are not even almost bad and how you give me candy and play with me and got rid of all the monsters in the old well house and—”

“And why’d you hit her?”

Kagome took a big breath. “She said you were just trying to fatten me up so you could eat me and Mama should push you all the way down the shrine steps.” Her eyes filled with tears just remembering. “A-and she said I was stupid and everyone hates hanyō. So I told her I hated her and hit her in the face.”

“Did she tell anyone?”

“No. I think she was embarrassed.”

“Good. I’m glad you didn’t get in trouble.”

“It’s not true, right, Inuyasha?” She tugged on his hand until he looked down at her. “People don’t hate you. You’re nice!”

He wasn’t sure how much of history to explain to a kid her age, so he said, “Good people are good. Bad people are bad. Doesn’t matter if they’re human or demon or in between. But a long time ago, people like me weren’t allowed to live in nice neighborhoods or get married or have a job. Nazuna was probably just repeating what old people around her were saying.”

Kagome looked appalled and he wondered if he had said too much. Then her spine straightened and he recognized that look she got on her face right before he had to kick someone’s ass for picking on her.

“When I grow up, you’ll work at the shrine and we’ll get married and live there. Then no one can be mean to us.”

He snorted at how serious she was. “Sure thing, Kagome.”

Inuyasha had forgotten all about their agreement by the time the streetlights came on and his mom called him in for dinner. The fact that Kagome had built her life around it was a little more than insane to him.

“You need to leave.”

“I’ve never loved anyone but you, Inuyasha. Don’t you love me, too? Just a little bit?”

“Look, Kagome,” he said, unable to look at the face he knew better than his own, “I do love you. A whole lot. But as a friend. No, a sister. Somethin’. It’s different with Kikyo, okay? She’s a real woman and you’re still a kid. She doesn’t talk her head off and doesn’t expect me to, either. She’s beautiful and elegant and would never try to break up anyone’s wedding. Hell, Kagome, you’re the most important person to me, but I can’t see you like that. I’m sorry.”

Kagome was distraught. He could smell her tears, hear her jerking, irregular sobs. Fuck, she had practically thrown herself at him. Inuyasha didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hold her close, wanted to make her feel better, erase the hurt any way possible, but for the first time, he couldn’t.

The door opened and closed. She was gone.

**O\o/O**

Kikyo paced the length of her hotel bedroom until she swore she could make out a trail worn in the carpet. Her hands came together and she picked at her manicure, mentally adding up the damage in its monetary value.

In just an hour, she was going to be Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho.

All the little bottles of alcohol that came with the room had been dumped in the ice bucket and she had already downed more than half of the noxious concoction. Her dress was laid out on the bed and she stood staring at it, swaying slowly, wearing the sexy white lingerie she had bought last week that she hadn’t tried on until just now only to realize it itched like a motherfucker. Her makeup was done, her hair was as good as it was going to get, but she couldn’t bring herself to get into the dress. She had dismissed her worried sister hours ago and insisted on getting ready herself, hoping she would be able to work up the courage when she had no judgmental eyes on her.

The knock on the door was an angry series of raps that pissed her off instantly. If it was Kaede, she was disowning her. If it was Inuyasha, she was getting a pre-divorce.

Yanking the door open, she stopped in her tracks. Oh gods, not this bitch.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The girl pushed past her and she almost lost her balance completely.

“You don’t love Inuyasha!” Kagome accused, lower lip trembling. “Just admit it and stop this stupid game. No one could ever love him as much as I do. We were born for each other!”

Kikyo marched over to her and did what she had been wanting to do since she first met her: slapped her right across the face.

“This is my wedding day,” she said with a tense jaw. “Gods, I told him not to invite you.”

Kikyo had known the little neighbor girl would be a problem the first time Inuyasha brought her home. It was back when his mother had still been alive, though she was fading fast. Even with all that going on, he didn’t seem half as earnest to get back to her as he was to see his childhood friend.

“Kagome and I aren’t ‘friends’.” He’d answered her question with a snort to say the very idea was ridiculous.

“Then what exactly are you?” Kikyo asked, already disliking the high school girl he never shut up about.

“It’s more than that. We’re… It’s… She’s like my…”

The front door of his childhood home opened and a girl in a school uniform bounded in, throwing herself in Inuyasha’s arms with a screech of his name. Inuyasha swung her around, the both of them laughing, his mother watching the two of them with this soft smile and a look in her eyes that made Kikyo nervous. Finally, Inuyasha sat down. Kikyo expected the girl to get her hands off of him, but she just curled up in his lap instead like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“You haven’t come home in so long!” Kagome complained, lips in an exaggerated pout. “I turned eighteen while you were away.”

The way he looked at her, his expression more gentle than it had ever been with her and lit with a special glow from within, made her insides twist. It was like she was a ghost, passed on and forgotten.

“I sent you a present, didn’t I?”

“I’d rather have you!”

Kikyo cleared her throat and forced a smile. “Who’s this?”

Inuyasha smiled at her, not realizing how absolutely rude he had just been. “Kagome, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

The girl looked at her and she could tell the little bitch knew exactly who she was by the way she curled her arms around Inuyasha’s neck.

“Are you being audited?”

Kikyo was suddenly very self-conscious in her high-necked meet-his-mom dress, fluffy cardigan, sensible shoes, and pearls.

Inuyasha laughed. “No, Kagome. This is Kikyo. My girlfriend.”

As gratifying as it was to see the slut scramble away from Inuyasha, a look of heartbreak on her face, she wished her mumbled goodbyes had come a little later. It would have been fun to see her squirm and blush and hold back tears while Kikyo recounted the story of how they had fallen in love. Izayoi in particular seemed to deflate after Kagome’s abrupt departure and quickly excused herself, kissing her son goodnight and bowing in Kikyo’s general direction.

“I’m glad you finally got to meet Kagome and my mom,” Inuyasha said in the car. There was not a single trace of awkwardness coming from him, like he truly believed all the women in his life had hit it off and had a great time. “We should come back every weekend.”

“Are you serious?” she asked, laughing in disbelief. “Inuyasha, your mom hates my guts and that girl was two seconds from pinning you down and fucking you in front of me.”

His face turned red and suddenly he wasn’t steering as straight.

“It’s not like that! For fuck’s sake, Kikyo, I told you about Kagome. I’m like a big brother to her. And she’s got a ton of guys sniffing around her, okay? She doesn’t want me like that. We never… I-it’s not like that!”

“Sure it isn’t.” She knew she sounded bitter, but it was only because he got jealous over her even talking to male co-workers and there he was with a high school girl in his fucking _lap_ like it wasn’t weird. “Everything between you and Kagome is just normal not-sibling behavior. But when that creep Onigumo was stalking me, you had the nerve to ask me if I was ‘sure’ I hadn’t done anything to encourage him!”

“I said I was sorry, okay! But fuck, accusing me of harboring some depraved fucking fantasies about a girl I used to babysit is going way too far.”

“I never said you fantasize about her! Gods, you _are_ fucked up.”

That was the worst fight they’d ever had up until that point. Kikyo didn’t talk to him for an entire week and considered their relationship ended, but then he showed up at her job with her favorite flowers and an engagement ring and changed her mind. It wasn’t until a few months into their engagement that she found the receipt and realized he had bought it the day after the fight. That made her feel like he had done it only to try and prove he wasn’t into that girl he’d had crawling all over him. The fight they’d had when she confronted him with it was even worse than the first one.

But that was then and this was now.

“You hit me!” Kagome said in shock, holding a hand to her injured cheek. A sparkle entered her eye. “Inuyasha will hate you for that.”

Kikyo slammed the door shut and rounded on her. “Listen up, you scheming little bitch,” she hissed. “I’ve had more than enough of you and your interfering. Despite all your simpering schoolgirl ways, he chose me. Accept it and leave us alone.”

“No way in hell. Everyone knows that Inuyasha and I are going to end up together. You should save yourself the drama and just call this off.”

Whatever Kagome was expecting, it wasn’t another slap. This time, she reacted with a shove. Still tipsy, it was enough to send Kikyo to the floor, but not before she grabbed the elaborately braided up-do of her rival and brought her crashing down with her.

Things after that were a bit of a blur. Kikyo hadn’t fought another girl since high school, when she’d had a bit of a reputation at her all-girl’s school as someone who definitely should not be fucked with. Even though she was thirty now, she found the rust came off easily, especially when her opponent had obviously never been in a physical altercation in her life. She guessed that was one of the many privileges of having a half-demon protector.

Kikyo slammed a struggling Kagome to the floor, pinning her down with a knee to her middle. The girl bucked and clawed and somehow during the chaos her knee shoved itself up between her legs. Kagome gasped and stilled, face flushing.

Kikyo pushed harder.

“You stupid whore,” she murmured, mouth twisted in a smirk, “you don’t really want Inuyasha. You don’t even know what you want.”

It was easy for her to dip below the bodice and bring her breast into the light since the neckline was so inappropriately low, the dress suited more for clubbing and bagging a one night stand than a formal wedding. Kagome’s nipple was stiff, a hard pink pearl in a perfect circle of pink. It reminded her of the ruby chocolate-dipped strawberries that were to be served at their champagne toast.

Before she knew it, she was sucking at her rival’s breast, hungrier for it than she was for the delicacies that awaited her at her wedding feast.

Kagome squirmed some more, back arching and angling for more of Kikyo’s tongue. Letting go of her grip on the girl’s now mostly loose hair, Kikyo left her new favorite toy and pressed her lips to Kagome’s instead, swallowing her weak protest. Kagome’s hands unhooked her irritating bra and felt her up, fingers pulling at her nipples and brushing her heated skin in soft circles. Kikyo put her hands over hers and showed her what she liked, the older woman initiating the younger into the act of sapphic foreplay just as her own senpai had done when she was even younger than her.

For the past month, Kikyo and Inuyasha had barely even kissed. The both of them had decided to remain celibate as their wedding approached in order to make the honeymoon that much the sweeter, but in reality, as the day of their nuptials grew closer, they were so easily stressed and pissed off at each other for every little thing that they barely even wanted to speak to one another let alone to hate fuck each other.

Consequently, she was horny as fuck.

Luckily for her, Kagome’s dress had a convenient slit up the thigh. She didn’t even need to tug it particularly hard to get it to split open, revealing lacy black thigh-high tops and no panties. The sight of her bare pussy glistening with her own juices made Kikyo glare up at her, Kagome’s answering I’ve-been-caught smile cute but not quite making up for it.

“Really? No panties? What the fuck were you expecting?”

Kagome’s eyes darkened and she put a hand on the back of Kikyo’s neck, pushing her down. “Just shut up so I can enjoy this.”

The girl was lucky that she tasted as good as she did. Kagome parted her thighs further, offering herself to the woman whose life she had just tried to ruin. She was as wet a woman as Kikyo had ever had and it didn’t take much for her to start enjoying herself more than she had in a long, long time.

A beep barely even registered in her occupied brain.

“Kagome, I followed your scent. I need to— What the fuck are you doing to her, Kikyo!?”

There was no talking their way out of the scene that greeted him.

Kagome was on her back, hair tugged out of its fancy updo snaking every which way on the rich carpeting. One breast, still glistening with saliva, was bare, hard nipple pointing at the ceiling. The bride-to-be was on her elbows and knees, the white silk of her panties made transparent by her own wetness. Meanwhile, her bridal make-up was ruined from tears, drink, fighting, and sticking her face up Kagome’s cunt.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome moaned, her hips bucking up at the sight of him.

“Fuck.”

Inuyasha stared at the scene for another second. Suddenly, Kagome wasn’t such a little girl anymore.

His tie and shirt were gone in one swipe of his claws. Just when Kikyo sat back on her knees, wiping her mouth and trying to think of something to say, he stomped over and picked Kagome up, throwing her down on the bed where she bounced on Kikyo’s wedding dress. The sound of his growl as he ripped Kagome’s dress into shreds frightened even her. Kagome was unfazed, grabbing for him with eager hands and teary eyes.

Their first kiss was more than eye-opening for all three of them. Whatever spark that had remained between them through the years blazed into an inferno at that little bit of contact. With frantic hands, Kagome undid Inuyasha’s pants, dragging them down and grabbing his ass with one hand, stroking his hard cock with the other.

“Kagome,” he groaned, voice gravelly and deeper than she had ever heard it. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Anything.”

“I…” Her eyes were full of lust as she looked up at him. “I want Kikyo to finish what she started.”

Inuyasha turned to his fiancée, and if he had been the type of person to snap his fingers when ordering people around, she knew he would have done so in his impatience.

“On the bed. Eat her pussy.”

She glared at him. “I was going to. Don’t order me around.”

Inuyasha was back to staring at Kagome with that old tenderness in his face, his expression made more intense by her being naked underneath him and jacking him off. He grabbed her hand and lay down beside her, hungry eyes traveling the length of her body. Kikyo got back to work between Kagome’s legs and the receiver of her attentions moaned, grabbing for Inuyasha and kissing him again. Inuyasha brushed his fingers against her nipples, whimpering as he felt her for himself.

“You ever been fucked before?” he asked, following the question up with more small kisses to her face.

Kagome shivered and shook as Kikyo began to pump a finger inside of her while swiping her tongue over her clit.

“N-n-no,” she whispered. “Only you. I’ve only ever wanted you. Only thought of you when I touched myself.”

The look on his face could have been called one of pure male pride were it not for the overwhelming touch of the demonic that was there. Kikyo timed her movements and when the two new lovers kissed again, she stuck a second finger inside Kagome and sucked her clit, moving her tongue at the base of the little sacred jewel. Kagome clung to Inuyasha and squealed, every limb shaking with the strength of her orgasm. Inuyasha kissed every part of her face and held her tight, whispering loving things to her that Kikyo couldn’t hear until the sobbing and quaking stopped.

Wiping her face, Kikyo rose to her knees again. “My turn.”

Kagome nodded, still gasping. The two women kissed, renewing their sexual acquaintance. Kikyo cupped Kagome’s breast and ran her thumb over the nipple, idly toying with it. Something warm and wet swiped across her fingers and she looked down to see Inuyasha sucking on the hard peaks. There was no art, no grace to the way he consumed her, simply lapping and nibbling for his own animal delight. Kikyo recognized it from the way he had been with her and figured it was no surprise things had ended up this way.

“You came so beautifully, Kagome,” he said, kissing his way down the soft skin of her stomach. “I wanna see you do it again and again and again… Are you ready for my cock?”

It took the girl a second to respond, caught up as she was in the frenzy of kissing Kikyo, but she eventually managed to pull herself away, gasping, “Yes! Fuck me, please, Inuyasha.”

Kikyo kissed Kagome’s neck, knowing what it would do to the half-demon. The anger and jealousy that flared in his eyes made her wonder if she should be pushing him like this, but she didn’t stop, especially when Kagome held her by the hair against her throat, arching and mewling so she could give her a better hickey. Her worried fingers rubbed at Kagome’s clit as Inuyasha grabbed the girl behind the knees, spreading her open wide. The path he worked inside her was not done gently, repressed lust and rage fueling his actions, but it didn’t seem to bother Kagome. Instead, she cried out, leaning up on her elbows to watch as he fucked her, her hips snapping up to meet his with all the vigor of an eager virgin.

Kagome’s tits were shaking from the force of Inuyasha’s thrusts and the image made her all the wetter. Kikyo decided it was about time she got hers. Slipping off her underwear, she tossed them behind her, knowing from Inuyasha’s growl that they had landed on his face, right where she wanted them.

There was only the slightest bit of vocalized resistance from Kagome, just to keep in character, as she kneeled over her face. If she had really not wanted to eat her out, she could have pushed her away, but she did the opposite instead, wrapping her arms over her thighs and bringing her down on her face. Kikyo moaned at how good it felt to have someone who knew what women liked licking her instead of someone who just wanted to taste. Her hands flew up to her breasts and she leaned her head back, biting her lip as she rode Kagome’s face.

The girl had started out teasing her, little flicks of her tongue darting in her hole before sliding up to her clit, never touching it but only ghosting around it. The little bitch did it too many times and it went from being good to being annoying. Leaning back, Kikyo pinched one of Kagome’s nipples hard, earning herself a yelp from the girl and a reprimanding growl from Inuyasha. That brought her in line, however, and she stepped up the game on her tongue work, licking her just right while her nose rubbed up against her clit. The bed shook with Inuyasha’s thrusts, banging against the wall, and they idly wondered what would come first: the bed breaking, a hole in the wall, or Inuyasha.

Kagome was the first one to lose it. Being fucked by Inuyasha while he rubbed her clit and Kikyo played with her nipples was too much and she cried out inside the older woman, squeezing her ass so hard she’d later find scratch marks. It seemed like the half-demon had purely been holding out for her pleasure, somehow restraining himself just enough that he didn’t shoot his load until the first rapid squeezes of Kagome’s walls assured him that she was really over the edge. The roar he released into the world as he pumped his cum inside Kagome was loud enough that Kikyo’s ears started to ring. Kagome was fine thanks to the older woman’s thighs acting as earmuffs. The sound sent shivers down Kikyo’s spine and when Kagome gave her one last exhausted suck, she came too, collapsing to the side of the still entwined couple, her head to their feet.

“Fuck,” she breathed, surprised she had been the one to say it and not her almost-husband.

With a groan, Inuyasha reluctantly withdrew from Kagome and rolled next to the girl, brushing her sweaty hair back from her brow as he kissed her.

“Yeah. Fuck, Kagome, where did these bruises come from?”

The girl glanced at Kikyo who glared at her. “Uh, Kikyo was just showing me what she learned at an all-girl’s school.”

Inuyasha was too tired to get really mad at her, instead just giving her a warning look. “Well, I’m glad you two managed to resolve your differences.”

“Yeah,” Kagome murmured, snuggling into him and beginning to drowse.

“I think that maybe we shouldn’t get married,” Kikyo said.

“A little late for that. Oh fuck, we’re probably fucking late, huh?”

Kikyo hummed in response. The three of them laid there for another moment, none of them making any move to do anything.

“Kaede will be upset,” Kikyo said. “She did most of the planning.”

“Yeah. And all my friends and family are there. People flew in from all over. They’re gonna be expecting a wedding.”

Seeing her opportunity, Kagome draped a leg over one of Inuyasha’s, pressing herself against him. His cock twitched.

“…I’d be happy to take Kikyo’s place, if that’s okay.”

“Fine by me.” Inuyasha kissed her, his lips not even close to being done with exploring her.

Kikyo sighed. “We’re going to have to get a bigger bed.”


	3. Poor Little Rich Girl

**_Inuyasha is on a mission: pose as a butler, infiltrate the Higurashi mansion, and steal the jewel. But a very tempting coed shows up unexpectedly and things take a turn for him._ **

**Poor Little Rich Girl**

“Ya sure this dump has the Sunset Sapphire?” Inuyasha asked, gold eyes giving the palatial estate the same contemptuous glance one would give a disease-ridden tent city.

“The Higurashis have had their miserly hands on it for the past five generations,” Miroku answered as he pulled over the van.

A smirk. “And our buyers will have it for even longer.”

“Let’s run through the main players again,” Miroku said. “There’s the old man. He was one of the worst cutthroat types back in the day, but then his son died in one of their oil fields and he had a stroke. Now he mostly just sits around the house mumbling about their family history.”

Inuyasha couldn’t care less. Nothing could make him feel bad for those who hoarded wealth and deprived the workers of their just wages.

“Next?”

“His daughter-in-law. Comes from minor royalty but likes to project a housewifey Martha Stewart image. She’s got her name on cookbooks she hasn’t even seen and has a home decor line where any one item costs more than a college course. Rumor has it she has a thing for the help, which is really gonna ‘help’ us out.”

The look Miroku gave his partner in crime let the half-demon know he was expecting at least a chuckle. Inuyasha remained stone-faced.

“Next?”

“Ah…” He typed rapidly and turned the screen around, excitement on his face. “The  _ girl _ .”

It wasn’t the first time he had seen that face, but he always reacted the same way. His heart beat a little faster, his breathing got a little shallower, and his pants got a little tighter. Miroku must have noticed because he had pulled up the picture that was his favorite, a cheesy grin on his face.

The girl was coming out of the back of a limo, reaching out to grab the extended hand of a cropped-out boy toy. She was leaning over so far that he could see the faintest shadow of an areola due to the gap of her low-cut strapless dress. The slits up the sides of her tiny dress had rode up her hips and it was obvious she wasn’t wearing any panties. But the best part was her face. The girl was glancing at the camera out of the corner of her eye. She had this look in her eyes that told him she knew she had been caught, and the tiny, almost indiscernible, smile on her lips that intimated she didn’t regret a single thing.

“Kagome Higurashi,” Miroku said unnecessarily. Like he didn’t know the name of the girl he was about to rob blind. “Sole surviving heir to the family fortune. Hottest celebutante of our time. She’s broken off more engagements than I’ve had hook-ups. There are rumors of a sex tape but the internet has yet to deliver…” Miroku grabbed the laptop and typed some more, a frown on his face when his search again yielded no results. “She won’t be here. Her private university is done for the summer and she’s clubbing across Europe and Instagramming in Dubai and shit.”

Inuyasha made sure his expression remained the same. “So I just go in, play at being a butler, grab the jewel, and we’re done?” He snorted. “Why’d ya have to bring  _ me _ in? Any grunt coulda done the job.”

“That’s the thing, Inuyasha. We’ve sent two guys in already. Both of them thought it would be as easy as your tone indicates you think it to be. Neither of them lasted longer than a week before quitting. One quit the business entirely.”

That made him raise a brow. “What the fuck?”

Miroku nodded, brows coming together in concern. “You’ll call me if you need help, right? No matter what?”

Inuyasha laughed. “Fuck, Miroku. I grew up on the fuckin’ streets after my parents died. Some crazy old man, a snobby desperate housewife, and mean coworkers ain’t nothin’ to me.”

His friend smiled in relief. “Good. Our buyer was beginning to ask questions and I’d hate to lose his business.”

One hand on the door handle, he grabbed his backpack and said, “See ya in a week.”

“Not so fast!”

Inuyasha gave him a glare for taking his momentum, petulantly blowing his bangs out of his eyes. “What?”

“Here.” Miroku slapped a beaded bracelet on his wrist. “Concealment.”

“Right. No way a place like this wants a hanyō on staff.”

“It has less to do with that and more to do with you not being recognized. You’re wanted on every continent, idiot.”

He grinned. “At least someone wants me. Wouldn’t you like to know what that’s like?”

Leaping out of the car, he went straight for the back door, which the email confirming his employment had directed him to do. He rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door. It wouldn’t do for any member of the lower classes to cross their very expensive foyer. No, the back door out by the kitchen was good enough.

An old woman with an eyepatch opened the door.

“You are the new butler?”

He smiled, already slipping into his character. “Yes, ma’am! Yash, at your service.” He performed an elegant bow with a cheesy grin on his face.

The old woman looked at him the same way he looked at the house.

“I am Kaede,” she said, her voice dry and whispery. She led him through the kitchen and walked him down a hall. The lack of finery indicated this area was the domain of the servants. “I cook and keep house for the Higurashis like my mother before me. My granddaughter is prepared to do the same. Serving the family is in our blood.”

“ _ Granddaughter _ ?” Inuyasha barked out a laugh of faux disbelief. “Ma’am, you are far too young a lady for all that. Are you trying to prank the new guy?”

“Hold your tongue, boy,” she snapped. “The Higurashis will not stand for it.” Her hand strayed to just beneath her patch and she rubbed it with a vigorous irritation, something he would come to know was a nervous habit.

“Yes, ma’am. My apologies, I meant no offense by my honest disbelief.”

She scowled at him. “Your duties may be numerous, but it all boils down to this: assist the Higurashis in any capacity they demand. This is your room.” They entered a tiny place smaller than the en suite guest bathroom at his favorite country house. Trying not to frown too much, he set his backpack on the ground. “Along the wall there is a system that will show which member of the family is summoning you.” There were three small black screens about the size of a phone each labeled with the first name of the Higurashi family. “It lights up and an alarm will ring as well so you may do your duty at any time of the day or night.”

“The ad said I will be acting as a sommelier, serving drinks at every meal, directing maids, approving menus, organizing and assigning the menial party duties, and providing companionship. Is there anything else?” What he really wanted to ask was what “providing companionship” really entailed, but he had a feeling he knew already.

“No, that’s about it. There won’t be many parties, either, and the staff is greatly reduced. It’s not like the old days when the young master was alive.” She sighed before brightening. “But the young mistress is here and she is always a delight. Come, I will introduce you.”

“Y-young mistress?” he echoed. “Kagome is here?”

She scowled at him yet again. “Miss Higurashi is all one such as you is permitted to call her, and that is only if you become especially close, though I doubt your duties will bring you in contact much. The young mistress is a free spirit and came here on a whim, so she should only grace us with her presence for a night or two before going back to her life.”

Inside, he was cursing Miroku. The bastard had given him bad intel. Normally, the presence of one girl wouldn’t matter to him in the slightest, but his partner must have known the number of times he had masturbated to that photo of her alone. This was so not cool. How was he supposed to do a job and possibly seduce the middle-aged matriarch when he was distracted by a hot socialite?

Kaede rapped on a heavy oak door. A warm voice gave them permission to enter, and suddenly their surroundings changed to museum-worthy tapestries and heavy mahogany furniture on top of thick foreign rugs. The three surviving family members were perched on three different seats. The old man faced a roaring fire, even though it was summer, in a large leather armchair that seemed to swallow him. Kun-loon Higurashi was reclining on a chaise lounge, a martini in one hand and a housekeeping magazine with her on the cover in the other.

Inuyasha barely gave the two of them a glance. He only had eyes for Kagome, and she was the only one who had looked up when they entered. The plain wooden chair, no cushion, she sat on was much different from anything else in the room. He wanted to tie her to it and tease her for hours.

“Surprise, Kaede!” Kagome said, bounding across the room and giving the old woman a hug. “I came back for a visit.”

The old woman patted her cheek fondly. “It’s wonderful to see you, Miss Higurashi.”

Mrs. Higurashi closed the magazine and laid it beside her. “Who is this, Kaede?”

Inuyasha bowed deeply, wishing he had put his hair up when the long black lengths touched the floor. On his way up, he again locked eyes with a smiling Kagome, which threw him off a little.

“Yash Takahashi,” he said, using his mother’s surname. “I was just hired as the new head butler. It is an honor to be working for the nation’s finest family.”

“Sōta!” the old man yelled, making him jump.

The women ignored it, obviously used to such things.

“I’d be happy to give the boy a tour,” Kun-loon said, eyeing him in a way that made him want to say “fuck this” and leave.

“Do not trouble yourself, Madame, I already took on that duty myself.”

She frowned.

“Check with me next time, Kaede. We wouldn’t want another incident like the last.”

The old woman rubbed that spot beneath her eyepatch again.

“We won’t trouble you any longer. The new butler will be there to serve you at supper.” Without waiting for him, she left the room, calling over her shoulder, “Come along, boy.”

“Before you go,” Kagome said, sidling up to him, “can you do me a quick favor?”

He nodded, unable to summon the words to speak.

“Tie my shoe?”

Kagome put her foot up on an ottoman and he knelt to do as she requested. She was wearing that type of wedge sandal that tied up the calves that he was particularly weak for on a woman. Trying not to caress her ankles, he grabbed both ends of the ribbon, only to freeze.

Her skirt was so short he could see right up it. That wasn’t all, though. Kagome wasn’t wearing any panties.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath. Her bare pussy was right there, only a short distance from his suddenly salivating mouth. The image of her tied up and squirming in a chair returned, a vibrator shoved up her pussy and sounding loud on the wood of the seat. Gagged but still begging him, desperately trying not to buck her hips too much so he would consider giving his obedient girl some relief.

“Do I need to do it myself? It’s not that hard.”

He ripped his eyes away from the beautiful sight, quickly managing to tie her shoe without getting his fingers stuck in the knots. A great success.

“Uh, see ya at dinner,” he said.

Nearly skidding on the runner in the hallway, he quickly caught up to Kaede. The concealment charm dulled all his senses until he was almost fully human, and he never hated it more than he did that instant. Kagome had been close enough to smell, to taste. If he wasn’t wearing this stupid fucking bracelet, he could have heard her heartbeat quicken as his claws ran up her calves.

Kaede led him back to his room and handed him a map of the house and grounds. He was grateful since he couldn’t rely on his senses to get him around.

“It’s best not to get too close to the family,” she said, rubbing the place under her eye again. “Things don’t go well for us when we do.” The sliver of vulnerability she showed evaporated and her face hardened into its familiar form. “Do not waste the young mistress’ time or you will be instantly let go.”

“Not an issue,” he grunted, beginning to unpack. There wasn’t much since he didn’t plan on being here long, but there was enough.

“The schedule is on the back of the map. Please make yourself presentable by the time supper is to be served.”

Inuyasha had enough time to text an update to Miroku, as well as send him a picture of his middle finger for the bad intel on Kagome. Opening up the chest that would serve as his wardrobe for the time being, he grabbed the monkey suit that was his uniform and dumped his bag straight in. There wasn’t much time to kill before he’d have to out there and play stupid happy-go-lucky Yash, so he instead researched the lore on the famous jewel his buyer was willing to pay so damn much for.

What was now famously called the Sunset Sapphire was once known as the Shikon Jewel. Its bloody history was over a thousand years long and even made the seasoned thief and killer half-demon cringe. A pink sapphire the size of an eyeball, it was claimed that anyone who held the jewel would gain whatever they wished. Inuyasha snorted. Judging by all the death and destruction the jewel had left in its wake, either people had really shitty wishes or the jewel was all about that monkey’s paw type of bullshit.

The previous flunkies that had been hired to do what should have been an easy job had no luck in locating the jewel. They’d tried b and e’s, bribing staff, and posing as staff, but the jewel had yet to be located. Even so, their buyer insisted they had inside knowledge and the Sunset Sapphire was in the Higurashi manor house.

Miroku was right to bring in Inuyasha. He’d grown up in places like this before his life took a turn and knew how one should behave. But the Higurashis weren’t like his gentle mother or his regal father. It was already plainly obvious to him why the others had failed. With a sigh, he dressed up like the butler he was pretending to be, fixing his hair into a neat tail so that he was more presentable.

With how small of a household the Higurashi manor was, they didn’t need a butler or any of the many maids they had. It was all for show, a kind of vulgar display that was normally only found in new money or those old families that hungered more for attention than they did power. The next step was usually a reality show, and he shuddered to think of what that might look like.

Dinner was served in courses, because of course it was. Inuyasha patiently supervised the handling of each dish, pairing it with the appropriate wine. Mrs. Higurashi praised his skill before even taking a sip, batting her eyelashes at him.

“More for me, too, Yash,” Kagome said, her smile too innocent to mean anything good.

Inuyasha tried to perform the task without looking at her.

“How long are you planning on staying, dear?” Mrs. Higurashi asked, cutting her steak into tiny triangles.

Kagome shrugged. “I cancelled my flight. Hojo was getting boring and I got the feeling he was going to propose.” She mock shuddered.

“Oh no, not again,” her mother said with manufactured interest. “Well, I do hope you run along soon. It won’t do to have you moping around here. It will ruin your complexion.”

She glanced at Inuyasha before looking back at her daughter. Ah, so that was why she wanted the girl gone. Kaede wasn’t the only one who had picked up on the current running between them.

Kagome’s fork clattered to the ground. “Oops! I’m so clumsy. Yash, will you please get that for me?”

“I’ll fetch you a new one, it’s no—”

“Get it  _ now _ .”

He was a split second away from getting in her face and telling her where the fuck she could stick her fucking fork, but then he remembered the reason he was there in the first place. Sometimes, playing servant required that he serve. With a stiff smile, he squatted, reaching under the table for the utensil. Not finding it, he popped his head underneath and looked around. There it was, almost all the way on the other side. In order not to disturb her mother sitting opposite her, he crawled underneath instead of going around. A tug on his ponytail made him look back.

Kagome’s legs were spread and she was showing him her pussy again, although this time one of her hands had joined the party. Her fingers teased her slit, travelling up and down. There was nothing he wanted more than to bury his head between her legs and just eat her out to his heart’s content, and he almost did, but then the old man’s nonsense racketed up a few notches in volume and he remembered he wasn’t squatting under the table for fun. Grabbing the fork, he got out and slammed it down on the table.

“There,” he said, voice rough.

Kagome smiled at him. “Thank you. Could you please get me a new one? That one’s dirty.”

He had never been so glad to be dismissed. Inuyasha walked as quickly as he could to the kitchen, taking the fallen fork with him. Dumping it in the sink, he walked away from the bustling kitchen workers and into the pantry, where he rearranged his throbbing cock so his erection wouldn’t be so damningly obvious. He fiddled with the bead bracelet on his wrist. This was too important a job to fuck up. Even if fucking up meant fucking the woman he had wanted at first sight. He couldn’t let the client down, Miroku down, himself down. But fuck, she wanted him, and she smelled so good even with his concealment charm on…

Someone pounded on the pantry door.

“Get back to work! The family is thirsty.”

“Sorry!” he said, opening the door and smiling as charmingly as he could at Kaede. Would it kill them to pour their own fucking drinks?

Inuyasha barely remembered to grab Kagome a new salad fork before hustling back out. Kagome immediately turned to him and gave him the full force of her smile, nearly stopping him in his tracks.

“Thank you so much!” she crowed, fingers brushing his own in a way that could not be called innocent as she accepted the utensil from him.

“No problem,” he muttered, quickly refilling everyone’s water and wine.

“I’m feeling light-headed,” Kagome said, the back of her hand flying to her forehead dramatically. “All this wine is too much for me. Will you please escort me back to my room, Yash?”

Her mother snorted daintily and downed half her glass. The old man stared at the mess on his plate, the food pushed around but none of it eaten. Inuyasha looked around, but since Kaede was nowhere to be seen, gently pulled Kagome’s chair back and assisted her to her feet. She pressed close to him and seemed to be faking a slight limp. It would have been funny if he wasn’t sweating in nervousness.

“We should take the elevator.”

“You got an elevator?” Unfortunately for him, he’d let some of his contempt seep into his tone, and she picked up on it instantly.

“Gramps can’t get around like he used to. Neither can Kaede.”

He tried to change the subject. “Does Kaede live here, too?”

Kagome nodded. “Her, her granddaughter Rin, and you are the only live-ins we have left.”

They didn’t say anything more until they were in her room. It wasn’t nearly as lavish as he expected of someone like her, but it was very pink. All his fantasies about her made him feel more than a little unclean when he stared her stuffed animals in the face.

“Are you a masseuse?” she asked, kicking off her heels and sitting on the bed. “We used to have a butler who was a trained massage therapist ages ago. Or at least that’s what Kōga told me.” She laughed. “He still writes me letters every day from his cell.”

He shook his head, moving to leave.

Kagome pouted and grabbed his hand, tugging him down next to her. “Give it a try. My shoulders hurt.”

Inuyasha was going to make an excuse, but his hands moved on their own before he could get the words out. Smoothing her hair to one side, he slowly slid the spaghetti straps of her dress down, biting back a groan at how silky soft her skin was. His thumbs worked circles in her flesh and she moaned.

“That feels good. You’re so gentle, though. Don’t be afraid of hurting me a little. I like it.”

That was too much for him. “Uh, I should get back to the dining room. Your mother—”

“I used to have a brother.” He stopped. No articles online had mentioned a brother. “Keep going, Yash.”

Inuyasha continued to massage her, deciding to enjoy himself for just a couple more minutes.

“His name was Sōta,” Kagome continued. “Kaede’s daughter and my dad were raised together, and I guess they were in love, but he married my mom anyway. He loved her, too. And me. Kaede’s daughter, Kikyo, she lived here, too. And she had Sōta when I was around eight. I guess Papa had made some promises to Kikyo and never followed through, because she turned her gas heater all the way up and stuffed towels in the cracks of the door. Her and Sōta looked like they were just sleeping when we found them.” He had stopped massaging by this point, stunned by what she was revealing. “Papa never got over it. He shot himself but Gramps made it look like an accident on the job.”

“…I’m sorry.” What the fuck was anyone supposed to say to that?

“I told you a secret, so why don’t you tell me one, too?”

Inuyasha stood. It was too easy for her to disarm him. He needed to act like Yash. “I’m an open book. No secrets. But I really should get back to work. Thank you for confiding in me.”

Kagome grabbed his hand. “At least tell me your real name.”

He froze. “It’s Yash. Did you forget already?”

She frowned at him and got to her feet, hands on her hips. “Enough. I googled you and you don’t exist. Your references? Bullshit. I know they were desperate for a new butler, but gods, the least they could have done was actually check you out first.”

“I don’t have social media, so that might be why you didn’t get a hit on me, but I promise you I am here only to serve. Give my references another call if it’s bothering you. I really must get back to work.”

Inuyasha left, heart pounding. Should he leave now? No, he couldn’t abandon the job after not even one full day. Not after all the shit he had talked about the others who’d tried. Grabbing his phone, he texted Miroku a scathing reminder to answer his phones and remember what snooty reference he was pretending to be.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, and he went to bed feeling a little more confident. Waking early, he made sure the old man was popped in a wheelchair and walked around the grounds by one of the staff. The women of the house supposedly didn’t leave their rooms until about noon, which gave him plenty of time to do what he needed. Inuyasha made a thorough search of the old man’s bedroom, cracking the safe easily and looking through the contents. No sapphire.

Even though the old man hadn’t used his office since his decline, Inuyasha searched that, too. The desk drawers didn’t even lock. There was a framed photo of Kagome as a little girl in a place of honor on the desktop and he wondered what she had been like before all the tragedy, the smiling face and short bob with a big ribbon only giving him the barest hint.

“There you are!”

Inuyasha jumped. Kagome was standing in the doorway and her tiny pleated skirt was giving him some very bad thoughts. He took a second to appreciate the white cotton of her outfit and how her tank was almost see-through. Her hair was up in a ponytail, waves twisting to curl slightly at the ends. Tinted sunscreen, mascara, and lip balm was all she wore in the way of makeup.

“Uh, I was just dusting,” he said lamely, holding up the ancient feather duster he had found and brought to give him an excuse.

“The maids will take care of that. I need you to come outside with me.”

When she walked away so confidently, assured that he would follow, he was obedient. After all, he told himself, if she was suspicious of him and his credentials, what better way to erase her fears than to make her comfortable by spending more time with her?

“I keep my rackets here,” she said, bringing him to a closet close to a set of French doors that gave a beautiful view of the garden.

Figuring she just wanted him to carry her stuff for her, he grabbed what she handed him. One pink racket in its pink case, a bigger, red one, and a tube of tennis balls. Kagome led him down the path of the garden and he thought of the woods that surrounded his home and their wild, natural beauty. The sooner he finished his business here, the better. Kagome stumbled, tripping over nothing he could see, and his arm instinctively wrapped around her. Looking up at him with gratitude, she stayed close even when he brought his hands back to himself.

It was far too warm and beautiful a day for him to keep harboring such dark thoughts about her.

Struggling to push away images of fucking her from behind in the dirt, he was grateful when they arrived at the tennis court. They didn’t seem as well-maintained as the rest of the place, and he guessed Kagome was the only one to actively use them anymore.

“I haven’t played in too long!” she said happily. “And I bet you’d be a great opponent.”

Inuyasha shouldn’t have been as stunned as he was, but she just continued to surprise him and he continued not to learn. Insanity. Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. When it came to her, he was insane.

“I have my duties back at the—”

“Mama won’t be up for hours and Gramps lives inside his head,” she said a little harshly. “Here’s how we’re going to play: every time I score, you take off a piece of clothing. And vice versa.”

“Strip tennis?” he scoffed. What the actual fuck?

“Exactly!” she said happily.

“I’ve never played tennis before. Strip or otherwise.”

“Hmmm, I guess I should give myself a handicap, then.”

“Or I could just…” He trailed off, eyes glued to the sight of her lifting her skirt.

Kagome was wearing a lacy red thong, which, on closer inspection, had a vibrator attached to the crotch inside. Reaching down, she slipped her fingers in her underwear, eyes on him, and switched it on.

“There. That should be enough.”

His hands were closing into fists and opening again, his eye twitching. Never had he wanted something so bad in all his life. The way she constantly teased him made him hate her as much as he desired her. What did she really want? Did she just want him to be obsessed with her, to throw away what she believed to be his career, all for one hurried fuck? Is that what got her off, the power she had over men?

“This is  _ my _ side,” she said like he was a fucking idiot. “You go on the  _ other  _ side of the net.”

Inuyasha grabbed the red racket and stomped over to the other side, throwing his jacket off along the way. He was going to beat her ass and see her naked, but more importantly, he was going to win.

“In lieu of a coin toss, I’ll just let you go first since you’re bad at it,” she said, casually tossing him a ball.

“I’m not ‘bad at it’,” he bit out. “I’ve just never played before.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

He served the ball and slammed it down hard, aiming for the left corner since she was a little closer to the right. But Kagome was fast and easily hit the ball back at him, making him scramble to return it. He just barely managed to catch the ball on the metal edge of the racket. Damn, the bitch was fast. The ball hit the net.

“Out!” she cried, laughing a little wildly. “Take off your shirt.”

Inuyasha had never been objectified quite like this. Sure, there were women who had a thing for all things demonic and were turned on by parts of him, like his ears, claws, and fangs, and not who he was. But this was different. He felt like a waitress at a truck stop. Begrudgingly, he shrugged out of his shirt.

“Not gonna happen again,” he vowed.

She just smiled.

It took her a whole seven minutes, but Kagome got Inuyasha naked in the end. It wouldn’t have been quite so embarrassing if he had gotten her at least once, but she was disappointingly fully clothed. Her victory smile twitching, Kagome made her way over to him on unsteady legs. When she was right in front of him, eyes bright, he could see the juices running down her thighs, sparkling in the sun. Suddenly, he couldn’t swallow.

“C’mere,” Kagome mumbled, pulling him close. “I need—I need to—”

She kissed him and that was when everything fell apart. His arms wrapped around her and he brought her close so she was flush against him, hard cock pressing up against her stomach. Kagome cried out into his mouth and then she was shaking in his arms, trembling so beautifully that he didn’t need demon senses to know she had reached her orgasm. Something about holding her while she climaxed made his kiss more tender than passionate and he brought a hand to her head, cradling it and tipped her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, her eyes remained closed and she rested her head on his chest.

“Ready to tell me your name yet? I’ll make it worth your while.”

“It’s Yash. How many times do I gotta tell ya?”

The way Kagome smiled told him he had fucked up somehow. It took him a second to realize what it was. Fuck, but he had dropped character for a moment. He had been Inuyasha with her.

“Yash is cute, but I’d rather scream your real name the next time I come,” she purred right into his ear.

“Inuyasha,” he blurted out. “Yash is a nickname. My name is Inuyasha.”

Kagome rewarded him with another kiss before patting him on the head. “Good boy.”

She trotted off back to the house, leaving him alone to dress and grab the rackets and what balls he could find, wondering where the ones between his legs had gone.

When he got back, Kaede was waiting for him.

“The young mistress told me you used a different name on your application.”

Inuyasha stammered something out. His inability to speak wasn’t due to nervousness, but instead due to an anger so swift and powerful he wanted to gut the old woman and force her to show him where the jewel was. How dare that bitch play with him, try and get him fired.

Kaede waved her hand dismissively. “A nickname’s no big deal. We do need your full name for tax and payroll purposes, so I’m glad she got it out of you.” Her eye sharpened in a glare. “But remember what I told you. Stay away from her. One more time and you’re gone.”

“Sorry,” he said stiffly.

She sighed. “I know Miss Higurashi can be very  _ persuasive,  _ but you need to believe me that getting mixed up with them is bad luck.”

Those words reminded him of what he was really here for. Fuck, but he wished the old hag would just leave him alone about all this. It wasn’t like he was going to kill himself over her. He wasn’t her daughter.

“I promise I won’t spend any unnecessary time with any member of the family.”

She nodded once, shoulders relaxing slightly in relief. “Good.”

Inuyasha kept his promise. For the rest of the week, he avoided company with both Kagome and her mother, who had started in on him as soon as she realized he wasn’t paying attention to her daughter. His new tactic was playing stupid, which kind of made him feel like Amelia Bedelia and upped the chances of him getting tossed out, but at least this way it wasn’t as immediate as fucking Kagome would have been. But that would have been such a nicer way to go…

His search for the jewel made no progress. The Sunset Sapphire seemed to be as elusive as it was deadly. The old man never once mentioned it in his ramblings, and when Inuyasha had tried to interrogate him about it as he took him upstairs for his afternoon nap, he just mumbled the names of his son and grandson and something about a fucking curse.

Having to see Kagome all the fucking time and not be alone with her was torturous after that kiss. It was the first time in his life he had masturbated to the memory of a kiss. Feeling and tasting her sweet lips as she came in his arms, body pressed against him. It was so bad that he only allowed himself to remember it once a day, right when he needed relief. Whenever she tried to talk to him or get him alone, he ignored her.

One night at dinner, his purgatory became more complicated.

“Hojo called last night,” Kagome announced to the table, though he could tell it was meant for his ears.

“Oh?” her mother said, swirling her wine disinterestedly. “Are you back together?”

“We’re going out on his yacht tomorrow to talk things over. He wants to sail for a solid month and I decided to go with him.” Without looking at Inuyasha, she held out her glass for a refill. It was her fourth glass of wine that hadn’t been watered down in the slightest.

“Be careful,” Mrs. Higurashi said. “He likes you a little too much. They all do…” she finished in a murmur.

Inuyasha felt sick when he realized he was one in a string of gods knew how many men simping after her. After she had two more glasses of wine, his duty was done, and he made sure everything was cleaned up and put away for tomorrow.

“Inuyasha, will you help me pack?” Kagome asked, big doe eyes on her feet.

“Sorry, but I promised your grandfather I’d lay out his solitaire cards for him.”

It was the worst excuse since all the old man did was stare at the cards, but it was still an excuse, and he clung to it. Kagome stomped off in a huff and he felt proud of himself. At least he was one man she could not conquer.

Later that night in bed, he reminded himself of that and vowed to never again jerk off to her unless he was overwhelmed by the memories. She was leaving. His want for her would fade. Soon, he’d have the jewel, and they would never see each other again.

…Unless he just happened to run into her while in his hanyō form and—

Inuyasha rolled over on his side. He couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t like she wanted a relationship, just a fling, and he sure as hell didn’t want a relationship and didn’t even know why the thought had even entered into his mind.

Thoughts along that vein bounced around in his skull until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The door shut.

“Shhh, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered, locking his door which he definitely remembered locking himself.

“Kagome? What the fuck’re you doin’ here?” he asked, forgetting to be Yash again. Sitting up, he rubbed his useless human eyes to try and see her better.

She was wearing an overcoat and holding a suitcase. “I wanted to see you before I left. I’m supposed to meet Hojo at the dock in an hour.”

It was still pretty dark out, but he guessed the bastard wanted an early start. The idea of her alone on a boat for a whole month with whatever prep school asshat Hojo was made his blood boil.

“You’ve seen me. Go.”

Kagome dropped her bag on the ground and her coat followed.

That first sight of her naked body shook away any hope of sleep for the rest of his life. She was so fucking beautiful, skin glowing satiny in the moonlight. Her hair cascaded down her back and chest. Rosy nipples peeked through the onyx waves and he wanted to kiss them over and over again. All she wore was a pair of thigh-high black stockings.

“Do you still want me to go?”

As if the tent in his sheets didn’t answer her question, he growled, “Get over here.”

Kagome crawled on the bed and she was almost so sexy that he didn’t notice the necklace that rested between her breasts. There was the fucking Shikon Sapphire, and here he was wanting to touch her equally rosy nipples and lips rather than that. It would have been so easy for him to snatch it and run. He almost considered it, the too-visceral way he reacted to her already a foreshadowing to whatever their future would be.

But then she knelt before him between his spread legs and cupped his face in both her hands.

“I like you,” she murmured. “You’re handsome and strong.”

“T-thanks. I like you. You’re… Kagome, you’re  _ perfect _ .”

Kagome kissed him and he pressed her closer, feeling like a teenage boy in his shy eagerness. Her hands threaded through his hair, fingers teasing his ears like she knew just what he liked already. He groaned into the kiss and broke away, whispering her name and kissing down her neck, her shoulders, her chest. He was so enthralled with her that he didn’t even notice when she removed his concealment bracelet.

“I knew it!” she hissed, pushing him away. “You’re the half-demon from the news. Inuyasha Taisho.”

Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist. “Are you gonna scream? Are you gonna run? Or are you gonna quit fuckin’ teasing me and finish what you started?”

That stubborn hardness in her eyes softened bit by bit, heart-crushing glare turning into something much more preferable.

“I was hoping it was you,” she said, the tip of one finger outlining his twitching left ear. “Can I kiss you here?”

No sooner did he nod his consent than she pressed her lips to his ear, making him shudder.

“Kaede and your family will kill me,” he groaned as she pushed him on his back.

“Only if they find out,” she said in between kisses. “And they’ll only find out if you’re a crappy lay.”

He laughed aloud, the sound turning into a groan when the inside of her stocking-covered thigh rubbed against his erection. Inuyasha dragged his claws slowly up her legs, giving her runs in the no doubt expensive hosiery. Kagome mewled and he turned them over, finally on top of her the way he had dreamed of being for far too long. Her small form fit against him too perfectly and when he looked into her eyes he knew she felt it too.

Inuyasha kissed her again, slowly this time, letting himself feel every little twitch and tingle, smell every sweetly shifting scent. Her breasts were too tempting to ignore, and he took his first taste of her nipples, the pearls more valuable to him than the Sunset Sapphire. Kagome arched her back and parted her legs for him.

His seeking fingers probed her, seeking out her clit. It was there, plump and hard at the apex of her pussy, and he rubbed it until he found a rhythm she liked. Kagome couldn’t keep her hands off of him, touching him everywhere and lighting little fires wherever she landed. She didn’t say anything about a condom and he didn’t have any, so he assumed she was on birth control. Whatever the case, when she grabbed his cock and aligned it with her entrance, he didn’t ask any questions.

The first thrust had him seeing stars. Kagome moaned softly and he brushed a thumb over one of her nipples, grateful she had taken his bracelet off because now he could smell how much she wanted him, hear the beat of her heart, see the tiny beads of sweat gather along her brow. He filled her to the hilt and then some, her pussy gripping him just right. Every little sound she made had him twitching inside her and soon he was an uncontrollable force of lust, slamming into her, her hands covering her mouth so no one would hear her cries.

Kagome gave as good as she got, rocking her hips and tilting them up. On one push inside, he hit something that made her shriek. He made sure to do it again, and again, and again. Each time she got wetter and soon he was right there on the edge with her. It had never been like this before. Inuyasha had never felt like this before. Tears ran from Kagome’s eyes and down her temples to wet her hair and he kissed the trails. Finally, one of the upward tilting thrusts did it and she clamped down on him so hard he hissed, burying his face in her neck as he came inside her rapidly pulsating pussy. He almost laughed aloud in joy. They were so in sync.

For an endless moment, Inuyasha stayed inside her, cradling her and murmuring words he had never said to anyone else. Kagome kissed him again and again, almost like she was trying to shut him up.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, smiling at him with puffy eyes. “Wow. This is going to be so much harder now. I’ll really miss you.”

His brows raised in confusion. “You’re still leaving!?”

She nodded and shifted away from him, sitting up and fixing her hair. “A few minutes ago, Kaede woke up to a note that tells her your real name and how you stole the jewel. The cops are already on their way. Meanwhile, I have a boat waiting for me and an ex-boyfriend to ditch.”

Kagome grabbed her coat and bag, the Sunset Sapphire shining wickedly in the dawning light.

“You really are very good,” she continued, sounding at least a little apologetic. “I wish we didn’t—”

Kagome hit the ground like a ton of bricks, never having anticipated the lamp that he knocked across her head. Quickly, he gathered his things and went through the motions of one of his most hated contingency plans, texting Miroku the details.

By the time he was outside, the van was there waiting for him.

“Took you long enough— Oh shit,” Miroku said when Inuyasha entered the van with a girl slumped over his shoulder.

“Just drive.”

Sirens sounded and they took off, leaving the cops in the dust.

Thanks to some sedative injections, Kagome didn’t open her eyes again until he was safely back at home. He had personally bathed her, dressed her, and cared for her, still acting as a servant for now. She slept peacefully on his own bed. Miroku had taken the jewel and they had been given their cuts. Already, he had enough to retire, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Not when he had someone to support.

She whimpered, eyes now sensitive to the light. “What the— Where is this? Kaede? Kaede!”

“Hey.”

It took a second for her to recognize him, blinking her blurry eyes. When she did, she scrambled away and tried to flee, but the handcuffs held her in place.

“Help!” she screamed, fruitlessly struggling against what bound her.

“Stop that,” he said irritably. “No one can hear you. We’re more isolated here than we were at your place. And quit tugging at those. They aren’t the fuzzy variety and it will break the skin.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “What are you going to do with me?” He noticed the change in heartbeat, the shift in scent, the pebbling of her nipples against the scanty garment he had dressed her in.

His explanation was wordless, simply flipping on the television opposite her and letting her watch the news for herself.

“ _Welcome back to our round-the-clock coverage of the Higurashi Havoc. Here is Channel Nine’s helicopter footage of the still-burning mansion. Firefighters are only just now beginning to tame the blaze._

_“There were few people there on the morning the fire was started, but all are dead or in critical condition. The only survivor who has regained consciousness is the patriarch himself, Ginzō Higurashi. His claims of a strange dark-haired butler have been dismissed by police as there was no one matching that description among the staff. He has been suffering with Alzheimer’s after a stroke four years ago._

_“The prime suspect is none other than Kagome Higurashi herself. The party girl has always toed the line of the law, and friends close to the socialite say she had told them she’d recently come into a lot of money and would be free of her family from now on. Sources say she planned to sail to the Bahamas. The police are asking the public’s help in bringing her in…”_

The news anchor continued, but Inuyasha shut it off. She had seen enough, he judged. Kagome was pale, too shocked to cry.

“M-my family. Did you kill my family?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Your mom’s in a medically induced coma ‘cause of all the smoke inhalation. Kaede should be fine eventually and so will her granddaughter. They’ve already had it made clear to them that Yash never existed and they should never claim otherwise.”

The tears finally fell. “Are you going to kill me?”

“I’m not like you people,” he said scathingly, walking over to the bed. “The cops are looking everywhere for you, though.”

“I-I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I was going to visit you in jail, I promise!” She scooted closer to him. “How can I make it up to you? I’ll do anything.”

He chuckled. “I have no doubt that you will.” Leaning over her, he looked her in the eye, searching her face. Fear, yes. Lust, yes. Something else, something that combined the two, _fuck yes_. “I guess I could hide you. It would be a pity to lose a pussy this good.”

Kagome cried out at his rough and sudden fingering, but the sound was far from pained. “Yes! Fuck my pussy, Inuyasha. No one’s fucked me like you.”

“I’m gonna need something from you, though.”

“Anything!”

He pinched her nipple through the sheer cotton that cupped her breasts peeking out from the black bodice. “Don’t fucking interrupt me again. You will be providing a service I never had need for in the past. Your outfit should tip you off.”

Confused, Kagome looked down. White covered her breasts, but beyond that it was a frilly black dress cut indecently short with white bows. White thigh high stockings with tiny black bows wrapped around her legs. A fetish maid.

“You bastard!” she seethed, struggling to escape from the handcuffs again. “Inuyasha, you can’t do this to me!”

The way she wiggled made her breasts bob enticingly and he stuck his head down, finally giving in to the urge to taste them that he had mostly successfully fought while she had been unconscious. His fangs scraped against the sensitive flesh and she called his name, not nearly as angry as she had been just a second ago.

“I’m the only one who knows where you are and what you didn’t do,” Inuyasha said. Well, Miroku did, too, but he didn’t matter. He was loyal. “If you ever leave without my protection, the law is going to come down on you so hard it will knock every memory of your privileged life right out of your head.” He was speaking from experience.

Somehow, he responded to her mouth beckoning for a kiss and she smothered him with her eagerness. Inuyasha didn’t want to be fooled as easily as he had been before, but again her scent overwhelmed him and when she wrapped her legs around him, pushing her crotch into his, he knew he was hooked for better or for worse. This was hardly the last shifting of the role of master and servant, but he preferred to fight with her rather than never have her at all.

“Taste me,” she whispered, and Inuyasha obeyed, sticking his head under the ruffles of the maid skirts and wondering if he had lost already.


	4. Stuck

**_When Kagome suffers the ultimate betrayal, she decides to take drastic action, enacting her revenge with the person she knows will hurt her boyfriend the most. But things don’t go the way she planned…_ **

**Stuck**

Kōga had been acting weird for a while now.

Kagome first noticed her boyfriend’s odd behavior after a night of mediocre sex.

“I love you so fucking much,” he moaned, his quick, shallow thrusts leaving a lot to be desired.

“Could you maybe not make eye contact so much?” His eyes were wide and his forehead was pressed against her own, his skull rubbing against hers in a way that was less intimate and more really fucking weird and annoying.

“What?”

“…I want to be on top.”

Ever accommodating, the wolf demon disengaged from her and assisted her in mounting him. Kagome faced away from Kōga and rode him in reverse cowgirl. It was much better this way. She might even not need to bother with foreplay when she took her vibrator in the shower after this. But then his grip on her hips shifted and his claws started to trace hearts on her skin. The enthusiasm with which she rode him dulled after that. Luckily for him, it didn’t matter. Kōga finished with the same growling humps and yelps he always did.

“You’re amazing.” He removed the condom, tying it off and flinging it in the general direction of the trash can. It missed. She knew from experience it would stay there until she picked it up.

“What do you want to watch?” she asked, stifling a yawn as he handed her a towel.

“…Um, I’m actually gonna head out.”

Kagome looked at the clock. It was almost six. Usually, she didn’t jump him as soon as he got home, but he had interrupted her while watching Outlander, and that always got her in the mood. Where was he going? Why hadn’t she heard about it before? Why wasn’t she going with him? All the questions started to pour out at once, but he kissed her, effectively cutting them off.

“Work thing. Wanted to see you first and, uh, yeah. I’ll be back soon! Maybe. Don’t wait up, yeah?”

With averted eyes and a quick kiss to the cheek, he was gone.

It was weird, but she brushed it off. This way she could go back to watching Outlander with her vibrator. Waiting until she heard him finish showering and leave, she turned off the random cartoon she’d left on and switched back to her rough warrior dreamboats.

The phone rang. Kagome rolled her eyes at the “PRIVATE CALLER”. The landline was only ever used for Kōga’s mom, who claimed cell phones “didn’t work” for her. She talked to her son every day, multiple times a day, always working into the conversation stories about the attractive young wolf demonesses she knew. Her conversations with Kagome were brief and tense, especially lately. Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew it would be all about whether she had found work yet. But if she didn’t answer, then she’d just keep calling, and that would be even worse…

Kagome took a deep breath and picked up the phone. “Hey, Mrs. Ookami!”

Silence. Then a click.

The bitch had hung up on her.

Kagome grit her teeth. That was a new one. The old bitch never passed up the opportunity to make her uncomfortable and subtly put her down. Coupled with Kōga’s weird behavior, that was enough change to make her a little anxious. Kagome dialed her number, waiting an unbearable four rings before she picked up.

“Kōga? I was just about to call you!”

“Hi, Mrs. Ookami!” That was all she was allowed to call her—to her face. “This is Kagome.”

“ _Kagome_?” she repeated in disbelief. “Is Kōga okay? Was there an accident? I’ll fly right over!”

“No, everything’s fine! Kōga’s great. I guess we got disconnected when you called just now, but I just wanted to let you know that Kōga’s out right now.”

“I didn’t call, dear. Were you taking a nap? Maybe it was a dream. You know, you could use this time for—”

“Whoops, sorry, the cat got out and I need to track him down.”

She hung up without regret but a whole lot of confusion. Maybe it was a wrong number? But for Kōga to leave right after sex was so strange in and of itself. And no cuddling? Most of their relationship was cuddling. He never had his hands off of her.

Kōga didn’t come back for hours.

When he did, she was waiting. Hair and make-up done, sexy nightie on. The bad feeling she had was probably just paranoia, but she needed to be sure.

“What are you doing up?” he asked, voice high and eyes shifty.

“Have you been drinking?” she returned. His collar was open and his hair was messed up.

He shrugged. “Just a coupla drinks with the guys. We should go to bed. I’m tired.”

Kōga never missed a chance to ravish her when she put the effort in. Even when she didn’t, he was still all over her. When he was in the bathroom, she did what she had always thought only crazy women did and checked his phone. What was the passcode again? Wait, why did he need a fucking passcode in the first place?

A text notification popped up and she was able to read the first few words.

AYAME: I had fun tonight :) Tomorrow, we should…

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Kōga yanked his phone out of her hands, claws scratching her.

“…You got a text,” she said, rubbing the injured area. “I was going to bring it to you.”

His expression shifted quickly, softening, but she knew what she had seen.

Fear.

“Did I hurt you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Kagome, let me look at it.”

Her eyes filled with tears as he examined the scratch that didn’t even bleed.

“Shit, is it that bad? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Just like that, he was her caring-to-the-point-of-being-annoying boyfriend again. Since when did it take tears to have him act like he gave a damn? And what the hell was all that earlier? Her stomach twisted.

Later that night, as Kōga snored obliviously beside her, she texted Sango to meet up the next day. This was an emergency. One that Sango would know all about considering who her boyfriend was.

Kagome went out at the same time her boyfriend left for work. Kōga was surprised she was going out at all. Yeah, it had been awhile since she had done anything fun and social, but relationships took work. At least she had been dedicated and loyal and kind and caring…

He dropped her off at the cute breakfast place she had been promising to meet Sango at for months, cancelling and rescheduling over and over. They were finally going to get together again for the first time in ages, and that was enough to make her perk up a little.

“Love you,” Kōga called out like a mom sending her child off to school. He puckered his lips for a kiss. Kagome pretended not to notice and slammed the door.

As she had arrived before her friend, she sat down at a random table and watch Kōga drive off, absently biting her nails. How long had this been going on? How had she missed the signs? One day, everything was normal, and the next he was…

“Hey! Sorry I’m a little late, the dojo was—”

Kagome didn’t even wait for Sango to sit down. “Kōga’s cheating on me!”

Sango practically fell into her chair, mouth dropped open. Sliding her sunglasses off her face, she said, “Tell me everything.”

She sniffled. “L-last night, he went out right after he came home and he was super shifty about where he was going and with who. Then someone called the house phone and hung up and it wasn’t his mom! And then he got a text and it was some girl and he grabbed his phone and he was so mad and oh gods, Sango, he’s cheating on me!”

She frowned. “That’s it? You haven’t seen him with anyone?”

“What do you mean that’s it? It’s Kōga! He’s always been obsessed with me, so this is more than obvious.”

Sango nodded. “Yeah, he’s been wild about you ever since he first saw you. I thought that was one of your problems.”

“What problems? We had no problems until last night.”

“Really, Kagome? Haven’t you been trying to break up with him since you were a teenager?”

She shifted uncomfortably. “Well, yeah, but it wasn’t like there was ever anything _wrong_ with him. Or us together. But don’t you see, Sango? That’s exactly why he can’t be the one to end this!”

Sango sighed and flagged down a waiter. “Let’s get some coffee and waffles. We’re gonna draw up a plan.”

Since Sango had more experience in the relationship department as well as in the being cheated on department, she was the one who engineered the plan. It had taken her years to finally tame Miroku, and they were going to get married in just three months. If anyone could help Kagome, it was her.

“So, you say he always goes to lunch at one?” Kagome nodded. “Here’s what you’re going to do. Show up to his office today with his favorite takeout, be all cute and sweet with him to lull him into a false sense of security, and then when his guard is down, calmly tell him to look up Ayame’s pussy for the antidote to the poison you slipped in his ramen.”

She took a small vial out of her purse and slammed it on the table with a triumphant look on her face.

“…Um, I think that scenario is a little bold for me,” Kagome said, pushing the bottle away from her with a fork so she wouldn’t leave fingerprints. “But thanks for the tip. I will bring him lunch today, get a peek at who he’s been sleeping with, and we’ll talk.”

Kōga’s favorite takeout was a ramen place down the street from his work building. It seemed like everyone in his office went there. By the time she was done having her girl chat and breakfast and shopping for her hot new outfit, WAP playing on her phone for confidence, she was left with only a few minutes to enact her version of the plan. Worriedly, she glanced down at her new outfit. Was it too much? The pink gingham crop top showed off too much of her breasts and stomach and the ripped white shorts were too tight and cut far too high. Kagome was reminded that it had been a while since she had departed from her active outdoor lifestyle.

But Kōga loved her this way. That was what he had repeatedly told her, and she had no reason to doubt him before last night. Thick thighs were in now, though, right?

The sight of her boyfriend across the street interrupted her reverie.

Kagome stood stock still, watching the man she shared her life with walk with some skanky redhead all close together like they were a couple. The woman was a demon, wolf by the look of her, and looked up at him adoringly. It was just the way Kōga used to look at her.

Finally comprehending that her relationship was over, Kagome started to cry.

“Uh, this is your order, isn’t it?”

“W-what?” she blubbered, barely able to make out who was talking to her with her tear-clouded vision.

“For Kagome. The guy’s been calling your name for the past two minutes. It was startin’ to get a little weird.”

Kagome stared at the brown takeout bag in the blurry man’s hands.

“Keep it.”

“What? I’m not homeless even though I dress this way, I just wanna— Fuck, are you crying? I didn’t mean to— Oh fuck, look, let’s get you outside, huh? Some fresh air?”

Kagome sobbed and allowed herself to be gently escorted outside the restaurant packed with people gossiping about her. There was a small park with picnic benches next to the lot and he sat her down at one of the tables.

“…Do you want to talk about it? I could call someone or you can tell me.”

She sniffled and hiccupped, shaking her head. “M-my boyfriend… He-he-he’s cheating and I just saw it and we were supposed to have lunch and…” Whatever else she had been trying to say was swallowed by more sobs.

“Hey, take a deep breath, okay? Now hold it. Good. Let it out slowly.”

For some reason, she did as the stranger said.

“Feel better?” he asked after a minute or so of her repeating the breathing exercises.

Kagome nodded and dried her eyes with the heels of her palm, wondering how much of a mess her makeup had made of her face.

“Yeah. Thanks. Sorry for—”

She stopped mid-sentence, mouth open in disbelief. The man who had been so kind to her was none other than her cheating asshole boyfriend’s _boss_. Kōga hated the guy and was always complaining about him. His face was creased with kind concern and she blinked owlishly at him, wishing she had five minutes of privacy and a mirror.

“You okay?”

“Yeah! Uh, yeah. Thank you. For listening and helping me and everything back there.”

“Yeah, no problem. You want me to take this?” He gestured at the bag of food. “I could chuck it at your dumb boyfriend’s car or something.”

Kagome giggled. Privately, she wondered how it was possible he didn’t remember her. They had met three times already at all the dumb unnecessary parties his office had. Even Arbor Day had warranted a celebration. At least there was always an open bar.

The fact that he didn’t remember her meant he was most definitely an ass like Kōga always ranted about, but it would also make this easier.

“He’s parked down the street, if you’re serious and you have time.”

He smirked and she felt her stomach flutter a bit at the thought of what she was about to embark on.

“Lead the way.”

Kagome was grateful for her short shorts when she noticed how his eyes lingered just a little too long on her legs as she got up. Smiling at him in what she hoped looked solely like gratitude, she walked just a little bit ahead of him, not too proud to make her hips swing the slightest bit more than they naturally would otherwise.

“So, uh, how long were the two of you together?”

Just thinking about it make her clench her jaw. “Ten years.”

“Wow,” he laughed. “How is that even possible?”

“We met in high school. I was with someone else at the time, but K— he was very aggressive in his approach to dating. And we’ve been together ever since.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I just can’t imagine that.”

“What? Being together so long?” He must be a playboy type.

“No. That he threw such a good thing away. A whole life!” He shook his head again. “Keh, what an ass.”

She relaxed a little, enough to look him in the eye and smile without tensing up.

“I’m guessing by the tone you’re taking that something similar happened to you?”

He nodded hesitantly, unsure of how much to share. “It was a while ago. But yeah, she was seeing someone else and swore it was innocent and I knew it wasn’t. It hurts, you know? The person you were with them dies with that relationship. Doesn’t mean you have to stay empty, though.”

They arrived at the car. “Did messing with her property make you feel better?”

Inuyasha grinned at her. “She was into competitive archery and made the mistake of leaving her equipment at my house and then not checking it before a meet. Lost her title immediately.” He glared at Kōga’s car. “Of fucking course he drives a Land Rover.”

Kagome checked the street for cameras or witnesses and grabbed the bag from him. Standing on her tiptoes and holding the bag of food at the top, she slammed it down on the roof just above the windshield. The gratifying feeling of watching the thick broth and sauces ooze down the windshield was muted by the loud ringing of the car alarm.

“Fuck!” Inuyasha cursed, grabbing her hand. “We gotta go. I’m Inuyasha, by the way.”

She shrieked with laughter as they ran off and he glanced at her, an answering smile on his face. It seemed completely natural when he tugged her onto his back and they ran off at speeds she’d only seen from inside a car. After that, as they were panting and laughing in the park where they’d been earlier, it again seemed only natural for Kagome to kiss him.

It was clumsy and awkward, but it was born more of a desire to do it than to piss off Kōga, and that made it okay. Inuyasha blinked down at her, gauging the shifting expressions on her face, and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her. Thankfully, he was much better at it than she was. His tongue touched her lower lip and she opened up to him, accepting the delicately calculated strokes. When he nibbled on her lower lip and pulled away, she opened her eyes in wonder, not having realized when she closed them.

“Was that okay?” he asked, for a second looking adorably unsure.

“It’d be a whole lot better than okay if you came home with me.”

Inuyasha took a moment to reply, but the way he looked at her let her know what his answer would be before he even said anything.

“Fucking you in your idiot, asshole boyfriend’s bed? My pleasure.”

Kagome was so focused on trying to appear sexy and still keep her cool and act like this was no big deal but also like she didn’t do this all the time that she barely noticed the car trip back to her and Kōga’s apartment. The leather interior of his car made her nervous, but when he put a hand on her knee and didn’t try anything the entire ride there, she knew this was the best decision for her.

Her hands shook as she grabbed for her keys to open the door. Every cell of her expected Kōga to be there, same cheesy grin on his face that he always had when looking at her. But there were still hours before he’d be home and when only the cat greeted her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha was right behind her and suddenly things were so real, too real. Had she even processed that her decade-long relationship was over?

“I-I’ve never been with anyone but him,” she said shyly, clutching Buyo to her chest.

Inuyasha kissed her right between the eyes. She blinked at him, slow, wondering why he wasn’t running.

“It was the same with me and my ex. You still want to?”

After a moment, she nodded, and dropped a complaining Buyo to the floor to lead her boyfriend’s boss by the hand into their bedroom. Her body was humming with anxiety and heartbreak and so many things, but above all was desire.

Kagome hadn’t been lying when she said she hadn’t been with anyone but Kōga. She’d only had one boyfriend before him and they hadn’t done anything other than a few innocent kisses she still cherished. Would it be different with a half-demon or a human? What was it like to have sex without being fond of the other person? She reasoned that Inuyasha was closer to her now than Kōga was. After all, when was the last time her boyfriend had made her laugh? And not at him.

The two of them were just standing there, staring at the bed. She wished she could hide behind Buyo again. How the hell had it come to this? Just yesterday she had felt like her life would never change and she and Kōga would stay in their tiny one-bedroom watching Netflix for the rest of her life.

It was time to let go.

She took a step forward, eyes on his shirt. Tugging on the hem, she slowly pulled it off of him with his help. There he was, and goddamn, he was beautiful. Like all the faceless fantasies that she held captive in her mind while Kōga was inside her.

Wide eyes and curious hands were all it took to have him all over her. Inuyasha couldn’t help himself and attacked her with a vigor that made her wonder if he had been with anyone since his ex. Kagome could barely keep up with him and before she could process it she was flat on her back on her bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing down her neck. “I wanted you right when I saw you.”

Mentally thanking Sango for the suggestion of the new outfit, she took off her top, allowing him to reach under and undo her bra. When he unveiled her breasts, he laughed aloud in disbelief, pressing his lips to hers for a kiss. The fact that he so obviously considered himself lucky to be with her was a heady feeling and she reveled in it. It didn’t hurt that she was feeling the same way.

Kagome had no idea how Inuyasha could continuously murmur things to her when she barely had control over how her moans sounded. Every touch of his hands on her skin had her writhing. The slow drag of her shorts and underwear down her legs made her stomach flip. His eyes meeting hers made it so much worse. Had it ever been like this with Kōga?

“Stop thinking,” he demanded, suddenly eye to eye with her.

“I wasn’t—”

Inuyasha buried his tongue inside her and she interrupted herself with yet another moan, clawing at his hair from how enthusiastically he attacked her pussy. His tongue was a gift, fast and skilled and everywhere at once. Whatever train of thought she’d had was completely obliterated and she came with a cry of his name and his name only.

“You even come pretty,” he said, kissing her deeply and showing her how she tasted.

She shivered when his fang brushed against her lip. Her body was already primed for more and she clung to him, kissing him like this was not only the last time she’d see him but the last time she’d be with anyone ever.

When he entered her, it was surprisingly at her doing, bringing him close and leading him between her legs with a kind of giddy eagerness she’d never experienced before. It was like the first time all over again. This time, however, there was no regret, no awkwardness, no staring at the ceiling and waiting for it to be over. When Inuyasha moved inside her, every hair stood on end and her hips moved in response.

One of his hands went to her breasts, roughly fondling her. That kind of treatment wasn’t something she was used to and it thrilled her. Her breasts were bouncing from his thrusts and his bright eyes were fixated on them. Slowing down until his movements were torturously slow swirls, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Then he thrust deep inside her, so deep she could feel him brush up against her spot and probe deeper. The pattern continued, his pace increasing as he lost himself to the feel of her the same way she was doing with him.

Sex had never made her shake and tremble and cry before, but now she was nearly tearing out her own hair and pulling his, arching her back and squirming, begging, pleading, wanting more and wanting him to stop and telling him to slow down and go harder and faster and all sorts of contradicting demands. Inuyasha kissed her, whether to silence her or because he just wanted to. Kagome didn’t care. That kiss pushed her over the edge and she wailed, pulsing around him in the most intense climax of her life.

When he came inside her, she came again, her pleasure aided by the fact that she had never allowed her boyfriend to raw her no matter how much he begged.

“You cum pretty, too,” she said, voice hoarse. It was true, his full lips parted to show off his delightfully devilish fangs and his brow furrowed in a way that made her want to kiss it, eyes shut tight as he rode the wave of his orgasm. It showed her he was as helpless a victim to the pleasure of their union as she was.

Inuyasha snorted a laugh, carefully withdrawing from her and flopping down beside her on his back. “Nah, I probably looked like a fuckin’ Rottweiler, snarling and slobbering above you. That was fucking… That was _wow_.”

She nodded. For a moment, she had lost herself. It seemed like it had been the same for him.

“You were wow.”

He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her shorts, fishing her phone out of the back pocket. Kagome looked at him questioningly but he paid her no mind, instead just grabbing her hand and putting her thumb to the fingerprint reader. Quickly, he put in his number.

“I’m gonna get a lot of shit for walking out at work without notice.” He grinned at her and something in his eyes was more gentle than it was lecherous. “But it was completely fuckin’ worth it.”

Kagome laughed and watched him call himself from her phone. “Thanks, Inuyasha. Really. I needed this.”

He kissed her again. She guessed it was meant to mean goodbye, but it felt like he was trying to start her up all over again. The way his hands cradled her face and how sweet and soft his lips were made her feel too much and she wanted to cry.

“Don’t worry about me,” she said. “Get back to work.”

“It’s not a problem, we can—”

“I need to be alone for a bit.”

Inuyasha nodded slowly, understanding. With a chaste kiss, he left the bed. Kagome couldn’t bring herself to watch him undress, the mere idea of his glorious nakedness making her cross her legs in an attempt to soothe her throbbing pussy.

“I’ll call you.”

Kagome stayed in bed staring at the wall until he left. What she had done was irrevocable. There was no reconciling, no going back to her normal life as she had known it for the past decade. This revenge had changed her life and it had felt fucking phenomenal. Even though she didn’t regret it, she now had to deal with the fact that she wasn’t sure who she was outside of being Kōga’s woman.

There was just enough time for her to launder the bedding and air out the room before Kōga got back. It wasn’t necessary for him to find out like that. She also felt strangely protective of the experience. The details of her encounter belonged to her and Inuyasha alone. Though she wasn’t above dramatically throwing the fact of it in his face.

“Kagome!”

She jumped. Was it her imagination, or was the voice angry and accusatory? She had showered twice, using Kōga’s soaps.

“Hey,” he said, finding her in the bedroom still making the bed. He kissed her cheek and she relaxed. “How’d ya get home? I called you a whole bunch. I was hoping to pick you up from the mall or whatever after your girls’ day.”

“Uber.”

Kōga paused at her shortness. “Okay. Uh, I’d like it if you picked up your phone next time. I was so worried I almost left work.”

She paled at the thought of what could have happened. “It won’t happen again.”

Calming at her reply, he went on, “Some asshole dumped their lunch all over the rover today! Like who the fuck does that? The alarm was going off and someone called the cops.”

“Wow. That’s crazy.”

“Are you tired or somethin’?”

“Not particularly.”

She was just trying to figure out how to do this. Seeing him had at first been a shock, but she was quickly filling up with anger. All the betrayal rushed her and she wanted to throw it in his face and just walk out. Going back home to the shrine in defeat would be nothing compared to the humiliation of continuing to live this rotten lie.

“Let’s go out.” He put his arms around her, either not noticing or not caring when she tensed up. “You look beautiful and I want to show you off.”

Kagome thought about it for a second. It might be better that this be done in public so there wouldn’t be much of a scene. She nodded and they set out, him beaming the whole way. When they approached what had been “their” place, Kagome knew what was going to happen.

Kōga was planning on dumping her.

Even though she wanted nothing to do with him, it still made her want to punch him in the throat. How dare he! After everything she had put up with to be with him. All the stupid mandatory wolf demon meetings, his mother’s stage whispered racist put-downs, his constant annoying misunderstandings. She smiled all the way through being seated. It was unusually fast for such a busy night. Almost like he’d had a reservation. How fucking long had he been planning this?

They sat down across from each other at a round table in the center of the little eatery. Kagome knew it wasn’t possible, but it felt like everyone, from the hostess to the waiters to the diners, was staring at them. Even Kōga seemed nervous.

“I have to tell you something,” she blurted out. The rage that was sustaining her was quickly burning off and she was starting to feel fragile again. It needed to happen now.

“Me too.” Was he sweating? “Let me just go ahead and do it because I won’t even be able to make it through the wine if I don’t.”

Kagome figured revealing that she had slept with the man he hated most and that he was a hundred times better in bed would be more dramatic if she waited a little, so she nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Her fingers tapped on her thighs and she twisted the napkin. Hurry the fuck up already!

Pushing back his chair with a loud screech on the wooden floors, he got down to one knee and held up a diamond ring.

“Will you marry me, Kagome?”

She choked on her own spit and started coughing. “ _What_?”

He was so happy he started babbling. “I was so nervous you would find out! I really wanted it to be a surprise. Mom said it was better that way. One of the girls in the office helped me pick it out since I couldn’t ask your friends because I just knew those bitches would tell you.”

“So that was why you were acting weird?” she said hollowly. “You wanted to… You were going to ask… A surprise?”

“Wow, you sure do look surprised.”

“Yes, obviously,” she hissed, suddenly angry in a whole different way.

Kōga whooped and got to his feet, pulling her up into an embrace. “She said yes!” he yelled to the restaurant. Kagome accepted his kiss with wide eyes, the applause a dull roar compared to the beating of her heart.

Had she just accidentally gotten engaged?

Her phone vibrated on the table. Inuyasha was calling.

“Oh my god!” she said, tears filling her eyes.

“Aw, you don’t hafta cry, beautiful,” Kōga said. “We’re getting married! We’re happy! We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives!”

Kagome sobbed.

**O\o/O**

Looking around nervously even though she knew it wasn’t possible that Kōga knew she was here, Kagome checked her phone, reading the text he had sent two weeks ago over and over again like she’d been doing since he sent it.

_Hey. I had a great time today and I really like you in more than a partner-in-revenge kind of way. Can we get together?_

He liked her. Like, really. Her face flushed. Since most of her youth had been spent with Kōga, who chased off even the Amazon delivery guy who never paid attention to her, she only had a vague idea of her level of attractiveness to the opposite sex. All she knew was that she was into him in several ways and she wanted to see him again.

The problem was that she was now engaged instead of single.

Inuyasha had called her a few times and sent her a couple more texts just to check in. Kagome was beginning to fear that he would lose interest if she continued to put him off. So she’d sent him a quick text to meet for lunch at a place Kōga hated.

“I was beginning to think you ghosted me,” Inuyasha said, a big grin on his face as he sat across from her.

The fact that he was happy to see her made her stomach flutter and twist. How could he make her so nervous when he’d already been inside her? She wet her suddenly dry lips, not missing how his eyes followed the movement.

“Um, this is kind of awkward, so I’m just going to say it,” she said. “My boyfriend and I are engaged.”

His expression was stony. “Didn’t he cheat on you? I thought you were over. That was the whole thing.”

“Well, that was sort of a misunderstanding.”

“So _you_ cheated.”

“No! Well, yeah. But only because I thought he did and I wanted to hurt him!”

He stared at her for a moment and she wondered if she had ruined everything. “Well, that’s dumb.”

Kagome nodded and nervously sipped her water. “Tell me about it. Now I accidentally accepted his proposal and I feel so bad about everything that I’m going to have to marry him.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“No!” The answer was explosive and instantaneous. It made him smirk and her blush. “No. I’ve tried breaking up with him for years and he just ignores it and acts like nothing happened while scaring away any guy who comes near me. I figured no one else would love me as much and so here we are.” She shrugged lamely.

“That’s not love, that’s insane fucking delusion and dysfunction.” He grabbed her hand. “C’mon, let’s go back to my place.”

She gaped at him. “No! I came here to tell you that we can’t hook up. Ever.”

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. The pout he wore was not helping her resolve. “You’re awfully firm with me but when it’s Kōga you’re all vague.”

Kagome was about to defend herself when she realized something. “How do you know my boyfriend’s name?”

“Really, Kagome? We met like three times before we hooked up.”

“But you acted like you didn’t remember me!”

“Well you acted like you didn’t remember me, so there!”

She huffed. What the hell was her life? “You’re childish.”

“Do you even remember that we kissed last year?”

Kagome turned so red that she wondered if she would ever really be embarrassed ever again compared to this nightmare.

“I-I need to leave, Kōga is waiting for me.”

“He’s still at work,” Inuyasha said to her retreating back. “In the office where we kissed. The Christmas party was the reason why I’ve been throwing stupid office parties for every little thing since!”

She stumbled out of the door, the smirk in his voice making her knees weak.

It was something that had felt like a dream, but it hadn’t evaporated with the daylight. The Christmas party was the first one she had attended. Kōga had already shown her off to his wolf demon office buddies and then promptly ignored her without realizing what he was doing. She was the only human in that corner of the office and it felt a little weird, so she wandered off, drinking way more punch than she should have. Unfortunately for her, she had severely estimated how strong the drink was and ended up more than a little tipsy.

Stumbling to the bathroom, she threw open a stall door and gagged. The pride that filled her when she didn’t throw up was something she probably should have examined. Kagome groaned and wished she hadn’t come for the hundredth time that night.

When she left the stall, she was so appalled by the sight of herself in the mirror with her smeared mascara that she didn’t realize that she wasn’t alone until the other woman started talking to her.

“You’re Kōga’s friend, right?” she asked.

Kagome wet a paper towel and blotted her face. “Uh, his girlfriend. Yeah.”

“Sure.” There was something sharp in the redhead’s tone that compelled Kagome to give her the ol’ up-and-down-dress-down look. Bitch. “Isn’t it weird being with a wolf demon?”

She shrugged and washed her hands. “Not as weird as this,” she mumbled mostly to herself.

When the other girl gasped, she remembered that demons could hear _very_ well.

“You know, we were willing to give you the benefit of the doubt since Kōga likes you so much, but I’ll tell you right now that the two of you will never last. You have no idea how to keep an alpha like Kōga. It takes work and commitment. You need to stay by his side and serve him, dote on him every second. The fact that he had to get his own drinks is enough to tell the rest of us your relationship is a sham.”

Kagome snorted, facing the redhead and swaying on her feet. “I’mma tell you somethin’. I don’t give a single fuck about keepin’ Kōga. Never have. I can’t get rid of ‘im! So maybe your ‘pick me’ ass bitch philosophy is all kinds of fucking wrong.”

Feeling unreasonably confident for someone was still walking unsteady and everything was blurred around the edges, she made her way outside. It was time to find Kōga and tell him they needed to leave and also she hated his fucking friends and they should get pizza.

Her grand plans were still being formulated when she bumped into someone who made the gears stop turning.

“Watch where you’re goin’!” His voice was rough and she looked up into golden eyes.

Kōga’s boss looked grumpy. He had come without a date and someone had forced him into a Santa hat after he had lost some sort of bet. The sight of him had her wanting to make Snoopy jokes but she wasn’t sure if it was racist or not. Her gaze continued upward and she saw something hanging above them in the doorway. Giggles that could not be smothered left her mouth and she leaned into him.

“Mishletoe,” she slurred, punctuating the statement with a hiccup.

Inuyasha sighed. “Fuck, what’s Kōga thinking letting you wander around like this?”

Kagome jumped up and kissed him. The stunned look on his cute face made her laugh again and she kissed him again just because, a little longer this time. He tasted good. A little like pizza… She removed herself, wandering off to go find Kōga so she could leave.

She still couldn’t believe she had done that! Hell, she hadn’t been _that_ drunk, just a little more than tipsy. But he was so cute and she had the excuse of the mistletoe, and oh gods, thankfully Kōga hadn’t seen.

Even though seeing Inuyasha had been difficult, Kagome still couldn’t suppress that little internal thrill that he wanted to see her again. All the stupid little parties ever since Christmas had been for her. Now she wished she hadn’t skipped out on most of them. She almost fished her phone out to read the text yet again, but stopped herself. Things with Kōga were still unresolved. Kagome knew she didn’t want to marry him, but had no idea how to extricate herself from the situation.

“Hey!” Kōga said as soon as she walked through the door.

Kagome jumped. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I took off.” He kissed her cheek. “The big boss left so my supervisor let me go for the rest of the day, no problem.” Kōga frowned. “That asshole never lets me off. When I request it, he works me harder. I bet the fucker does it on purpose.”

The fact that he might actually be right had her clearing her throat. “Um, what’s all this?” she asked, gesturing to the mess of papers piled on the kitchen table.

His triumphant grin had her anxiety climbing. “I planned out the entire wedding! You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Kagome blinked at him and opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

“It will be on my tribe’s ancestral grounds in the mountains. The soonest we could have it is January, so I booked it.” She shivered. “Ginta will officiate and the honeymoon will be at my family’s cabin.”

She held up a hand. “Stop.”

“What?” he asked, looking baffled.

“What about my family’s role? The shrine has been in our family for hundreds of years and it’s important to me. I’ve always dreamed of getting married there.”

Kōga’s expression never changed. It seemed he was having a hard time absorbing that she could have an opinion on her wedding day at all.

“But when we’re married, you’ll be a member of the tribe. You’re my woman and we have to do things the wolf way.”

Making a sound of exasperation, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “You think your way is the only way, and you know what? It isn’t and I hate it!” It was a childish way of telling him what she wanted to, but everything was just spilling out all at once. “When was the last time we actually talked and you listened, Kōga?”

“All the time!”

“Really?” She crossed her arms and raised a brow. “What’s our cat’s name, Kōga? What’s our only pet’s name?”

“Uhhh…” It was clear that he had no idea and was instead trying to think of a way out. “Who cares about that? We’re getting married! Your cat isn’t important.”

“What. Is. _Our_. Cat’s. Name!?”

A pause. “Fluffy?” he squeaked, sounding as pathetic as he looked.

“Come on, Buyo, we’re leaving!”

**O\o/O**

A part of Kagome must have been expecting that she’d have to abruptly walk out on Kōga someday, because she still had a ton of stuff back in her room at the shrine. Since everything remained untouched, it seemed like her family had felt the same way. Her phone remained off for a week straight and she avoided social media.

Finally, her mother insisted she turn her phone back on and just block everyone she didn’t want to hear from if she was so set on it. Somehow, turning on her phone and seeing the notifications pile up felt even worse than walking out on her boyfriend—fiancé?—had.

As could have easily been predicted, most of them were from Kōga. She ignored them, only raising a brow at the sheer number—five _hundred_. And those were just the texts. The calls numbered more than twice that. It was starting to remind her of their early days together when she had just been trying to be nice and he took everything as her showing interest in him. A few more texts were from Sango, wanting to know what the hell happened and if she was really engaged.

And one from him.

It was simple. It was basic. It was nowhere near as poetic as whatever the hell Kōga had been trying to say to her. But it touched her far deeper.

_Are you okay?_

Everyone else was demanding things from her, whether it be time or information or whatever, but he just wanted to know how she was. Her phone started to buzz in her hand and she nearly dropped it. As if he was psychic, Inuyasha was calling her. Biting her lip, she ignored the voice in her head that said it was wrong to talk to him and answered.

“…Hello?”

“Kagome,” he said. The way he said her name made chills run up and down her spine. No one had ever done that to her before. “I was wondering what’s going on with Kōga. He’s been calling out of work every day and not answered his phone.”

Once she heard him ask about her ex, she deflated. What had she been expecting anyway? A date? A relationship? Another really good fuck, this time in her childhood bedroom?

“I wouldn’t know,” she answered icily. “I left him a week ago. What he does is no longer my business and you can tell him that. While you’re at it, tell him not to call me anymore.”

And she hung up.

The rest of the day was more or less normal, aside from the fact that she felt like she was a teenager again. Kagome helped her grandfather clean the shrine, watch TV with her brother, and helped her mother prepare dinner. When the doorbell rang, she thought nothing of it, assuming it was one of the worshippers dropping off another donation.

“Welcome!” she called out, halfway into her bow before she recognized the actually very unwelcome party.

“Kagome.” It was a whine and a plea and an apology all in one.

She said nothing. Gods, but Kōga did look like shit. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his hair was down, and she could smell even a foot away from him that he hadn’t showered.

“You need to leave.” Mentally, she congratulated herself on how strong and firm she sounded. If Sango had been there, she would have high-fived her at the display of girl power. Or told her she should have poisoned him and then they wouldn’t be in this mess.

He put his foot in the doorway to prevent her from closing it. “I love you, Kagome. Please don’t do this. I don’t wanna live without you.”

It was getting a little too loud and she glanced back inside to make sure her family were still pleasantly unaware.

“Not in front of my family, Kōga!” While they had always gone out of their way to be nice to him, none of them really liked him much. They had been not-so-secretly relieved when she had shown up, Buyo in her arms.

“Just give me one more chance, please!” He grabbed her hands and she moved to pull away, but he was strong. “Let’s go away for the weekend, okay? We can talk. Or you talk and I’ll listen. Anything you want.” When he saw her wavering, he continued, “Come on, we’ll go to the beach.”

That clinched it for her. The wolf demon tribe didn’t have any beach properties so she knew they might actually get time to themselves for some much needed closure.

“I… Fine,” she sighed.

“Great! We leave Friday morning.” He kissed her knuckles. Already, he was looking better. “Fuck, I missed you.”

This time, he let her close the door on him, and she leaned back against it, staying there long after he had gone. What the hell was wrong with her? Going on a trip with her ex barely a week after she had decided to dump him for good. Her phone vibrated again and she frowned when it wasn’t the name she wanted to see.

Kōga had sent her the check-in time and name of the hotel. She was surprised by how nice it was since he was normally kind of cheap. Maybe she could get something more than a headache out of this weekend getaway.

Friday would prove that she was incredibly fucking wrong.

When the Uber dropped her off, she gaped at all the balloons and signs she saw all over the hotel property.

**_WELCOME, TESSAIGA EMPLOYEES!_ **

Kagome didn’t believe what her eyes were seeing until she started to recognize some of the people arriving. Every single one of them was a co-worker of Kōga.

This wasn’t a romantic trip intended for them to reconcile and talk. This was a fucking corporate retreat.

“Kagome, you’re here!” Kōga bounded over to her. “I was waiting out front for hours, but I had to go to the bathroom, so I guess I missed you even though I wanted—”

“You didn’t even want to pay for this?” she hissed. “How are we supposed to talk or do anything when you need to be off fucking synergizing or whatever!?”

“We’ll have time,” he said, easily dismissing her concerns. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her through the hotel doors. “C’mon. Have a drink and loosen up. Then we’ll go to our room and you can remember how good it is when we’re together.”

“You’re paying me back for the Uber! And I want a separate room. Don’t you dare ignore me this time, K—”

“Kōga! Come on, the drinks are here!”

Kōga dropped her wrist. “I’ll be right back, let me just grab some stuff and then we can go straight upstairs.”

Kagome’s eyes shot daggers at his retreating back. This was so unbelievable. This was so stupid. This was so Kōga.

“Hey. What’re you doing here? Thought you were done. Again.”

Her heart beat faster in reaction to his voice, feeling the deep timber in her solar plexus. She wanted to be curled up in bed with him, pressed against him, and feel the vibrations pass from his chest to hers while he told her sweet things.

“It’s just another misunderstanding,” she said, throwing her bag on a table and sitting down.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her. “I think you need to stand up for yourself. Do you have a job?”

She shook her head. “I did. And I really loved it. I used to work at a camp for kids with special needs. But then Kōga got this job and insisted he was making enough money for me to not have to work. He kept showing up at inconvenient times trying to take me to lunch when I was on duty and trying to take me home when I was supervising lights out. He basically annoyed my boss so much that she laid me off until I break up with him.”

He stared at her and she fidgeted. “Fuck. And how long did you stay with him after _that_ mess?”

“…A year.”

“It would be good for you to be independent from him. You’re not happy when he’s all there is to your life. I’ll text you some job opportunities.” Inuyasha retrieved his phone from his pocket.

“Don’t act like you know me. We’re not friends.”

He gave her a look. “Kagome, I don’t have to know everything about you to notice what I’ve noticed. It’s obvious to everyone but that idiot.”

It was a strange feeling having a guy she slept with once and exchanged only a few words with perceive her better than her boyfriend of over a decade. Kagome’s cheeks turned pink.

Inuyasha grinned and leaned closer to her, a twinkle in his gold eyes. “Being alone with me brings back memories, huh? I’d be happy to ditch for the rest of the night and take you up to my room.”

“There you are!” Kōga ambled up to her, only noticing her company at the last minute. Since he couldn’t openly say anything to him, he instead focused on her. “You look so beautiful,” he crowed, taking her in his arms and kissing the side of her face she couldn’t turn away from him. “Let’s go up to our room and not leave until we’ve had a mini honeymoon on every surface.”

The half-demon snorted and rose to leave. Kōga glared at his back until he was gone.

“Gods, I hate that fuckin’ asshole. Always sniffing around you and acting all high and mighty just ‘cause his daddy gave him one tiny branch of an international fuckin’ company.”

“He’s not that bad,” she said, feeling strangely wilted now that Inuyasha had left. “It is the best performing branch. And everyone says he’ll inherit all of it whenever his father passes.”

The look he gave her was almost sharp. “How do you know that?”

She shrugged. “Got bored and googled him after the hundredth time you blamed him for everything wrong with your life.”

Somehow, Kagome managed to hold Kōga off until dinner. He had a few conferences to attend and begged her company, but she instead explored the hotel, which was enchantingly empty as every other guest was at the retreat. When she sat down beside him at their table, she wasn’t surprised to see that though he had saved a spot for her, she was again the only human there. Everyone else was a wolf demon. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, the most she allowed, he again ignored her.

This time, it didn’t hurt her feelings. Especially when oden was served as the main dish and she looked up, catching Inuyasha’s eye. A nod confirmed he had done it for her.

“I need some air.”

“Sure,” Kōga said without even looking at her, continuing to describe the wedding that would never happen to the rest of the table.

When she went out to the fountain, she was again the only one there. The night was chilly and she again wondered what the fuck she was doing. No matter what, she didn’t want to go back inside. So she sat on the bowl of the fountain and tried to add up the money in its depths the way she used to do as a child in the park by her house.

“That bad, huh? You’d rather freeze to death?”

Kagome smiled when she saw him, unable to do anything else. “It was just a little suffocating in there.”

He sat beside her. They spent a moment in silence, the two of them staring at the water.

“Did you tell him about us yet?”

She frowned at him. “Absolutely not. He doesn’t need to know at this point, and there is no ‘us’.”

“I think we want there to be an us.”

Kagome almost went back inside but then she saw how much Kōga was enjoying himself when she wasn’t around.

“I like you,” Inuyasha said, making her turn back around. “I really like you, and I think if the two of us had met first, you never would have even given him the time of day.”

Her knees were weak. Her lips were trembling. “…I’m grateful for your encouragement, but the way things started between us just made everything too complicated right off the bat.”

He got to his feet and smiled down at her. “So why don’t we start over?”

“How?”

Inuyasha held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Inuyasha and I think you’re pretty.”

Kagome took his hand and he held hers instead of shaking it. He was making her so flustered that she didn’t even know what to say, what to do.

“Get the fuck off my wife, asshole!”

She saw the fist at the same time she heard the words and she screamed. “Kōga, no!”

Inuyasha had been so focused on her and she on him that they hadn’t noticed when the wolf demon had come outside. Kagome held her hands to her mouth in horror as the two men duked it out in the fountain, splashing water everywhere.

“You are so fucking fired!” Inuyasha roared, punching Kōga in the jaw.

“It’s worth it!” Kōga retaliated with a kick to the shin and an elbow to the gut. “How dare you put your hands on my woman and flirt with her!”

Seeing how he had reacted when all he’d seen was Inuyasha holding her hand, Kagome was beyond glad that he had no idea about any of the more intimate things they had done.

“I’m not your woman!” she shrieked.

They stopped. Both men were staring at her and she felt the eyes of an audience gathering behind her.

“I should have been firm a long time ago, but Kōga, you never listen!” she said, throat tight. Her eyes stung with tears. “How many times have I said this in the past? I like you, I do, and I want to be your friend, but I don’t love you, Kōga. Not how you love me.”

“K-Kagome,” he stuttered, awkwardly stepping outside the fountain. His leather shoes squelched. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do!” Her chin was dimpled with stubbornness and he must have recognized that look in her eye, because Kōga seemed to crumble from within.

“I’ll change. I swear. Just don’t leave me. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“That’s the problem, Kōga,” she said softly. “I wouldn’t want you even if you did change.”

Inuyasha clapped, callously ruining the mood. “Way to go, Kagome! You heard her, wolf. Now stop gaping at her and leave her alone.”

“I’m not yours, either.” Kagome glared at him and then back at her ex. “The two of you are so embarrassing! Lose my number. I’m _done_.”

She walked away, for the first time feeling good about a break-up with Kōga. This one just might stick.

**O\o/O**

It took her six months, but she finally got her job back and was able to afford her own place. Kaede trusted that she wasn’t going to have her personal life interfering with her work and she was again the star employee. Being able to do what she loved once more changed her life. Her skin was glowing, her hair was shiny, and her Netflix subscription was cancelled.

“Kagome,” Kaede said, limping over to her desk where she was filling out a minor incident report. It was one of her rare down times and she was listening to a podcast, just enjoying the relative quiet.

“Yeah, boss?”

She smiled at her. “You have a visitor at the main office.”

Kagome froze. It was like two years ago all over again. But she had blocked Kōga’s number and he had stopped trying different ways to get in touch with her. If he tried to ruin this for her, she didn’t know what she was going to do.

“It’s a child and his guardian. They specifically requested you.”

Instantly, she relaxed. “Thanks. I’ll run right over.”

The fancy car at the entrance wasn’t a huge surprise since many of their campers didn’t even apply for grants or anything and instead paid out of pocket, but it still made her heart race. It was almost like his. Beaming her chipperest Camp Shikon smile, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the glow of his moonlight hair, the breadth of his shoulders. She remembered the taste of him, the feel of him, and gods, she remembered all the fantasies her horny little brain had conjured up ever since she had last seen him.

“Miss Kagome!”

The little fox demon scampered up on her shoulder and gave her a big hug.

“Shippo?” she said in surprise. Kagome hadn’t noticed him at all, caught up as she was with the man of her dreams. Honestly, she was surprised he had remembered her at all since they hadn’t seen one another since her last time working there.

“My godfather said he’d give me a hundred bucks if I threw a tantrum in school and they had to bring me here.”

Kagome glared at Inuyasha who pretended like he wasn’t listening. Shippo had ODD that he was managing exceptionally well, but at the beginning there he had only taken to her, thanks to her special blend of scary sternness and candy.

“Bribing a child? That’s low, Inuyasha.”

“…I wanted to see your face,” he admitted. “But I didn’t think you’d see me without a good reason, so I made one.”

“What do you want?” Shippo busied himself by digging in her satchel for candy. For once, she let him.

“Thought I’d tell you that I transferred Kōga to a branch across the country. He didn’t even fight it.” A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth but he smothered it, noticing the look on her face. “Ayame applied to transfer to the same one a day later. They might get that nightmare wedding after all.”

“Google could have told me that, had I cared.”

His eyes were on his feet. “Yeah, I guess. Look, I really wanted to ask you, if maybe you weren’t busy this weekend, like, maybe we could possibly—”

“Miss Kagome, will you go out with me?” Shippo blinked his big green eyes up at her, mouth smeared with chocolate. “I have a hundred dollars and I bet we can play all the arcade games with that kinda money.”

She smiled. “And is your godfather going to be joining us?”

“Yeah, Inuyasha’s my driver,” he said. “He goes wherever I want.”

“In that case…” Kagome held out her hand. Inuyasha stared at it. “Hi! I’m Kagome, and I think you’re really pretty.”

Barking out a laugh, he covered her hand with his own. “Promise you won’t dump ramen on my car when I piss you off?”

“Promise not to piss me off?”

“Deal.”

Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome allowed herself to be swept off her feet.


	5. Bad Boy

**_A new teacher comes to Inuyasha’s high school during his senior year. He’s trying very hard to be the best student body president the school has ever seen, but when a prank exposes his own student body, things will never be the same._ **

**_All are human in this one._ **

**Bad Boy**

The front row of chairs in the auditorium was filled with those who were going to speak at the beginning of the year assembly. Inuyasha had gotten there forty-five minutes before school started, eagerly taking his seat. He had a pocketful of notecards covered in his scribbled handwriting and reviewed them over and over, heart beating in nervous anticipation. A janitor sleepily mopped next to him, eyeing him every so often and shaking his head.

Little by little, his fellow students began to filter in. Most of the other seniors chose to sit in the back so they could talk and nap and make out. Since their high school was one of the better private ones in the country, a lot of the kids had parents paying their way and they didn’t have to try to have a bright future. Inuyasha, however, was the latchkey son of a working single mom. Everything he had he’d had to fight for, and he didn’t intend to lose a single bit of it.

“Inuyasha!” It was the first time he had looked up since he arrived, automatically smiling at the girl who sat next to him. “You got here an hour early like we said, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for your help, Kikyo. I couldn’t do it without you.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Inuyasha!” she hissed, pushing him away before he could even make contact. “People are watching!”

Used to it, he grinned at the blush on her face. She was so cute. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you, too,” his best friend Miroku said, sitting down on the other side of him. “But how are we going to break it to your girlfriend?”

Kikyo rolled her eyes. “So, have you got the speech memorized?”

“Yep!” he said, waving the pack of cards. “Hard work and dedication. This school is going to change with me as class president.”

Kikyo clapped her hands excitedly, glowing at the thought. “We scholarship students finally have a voice!”

Miroku, who was not a scholarship student, yawned. “Still can’t believe you won. Who were you up against, again?”

That was still a sore subject for him. “…No one.”

He raised a brow. “No one? Not a single person?”

Inuyasha nodded, shifting uncomfortably. His palms began to dampen and he put his notes back in his blazer pocket, not wanting to smudge the ink.

“Who voted?”

“Mostly the scholarship students. A few people wrote in candidates,” Kikyo answered for him.

“Like ‘Deez Nuts’ and ‘Your Mom’.” Inuyasha burned with humiliation when he remembered there were more write-in votes than votes for him.

“Haha, I remember now! I voted for the Koolaid Man. Oh yeah!” Miroku said, mimicking the voice of the character with not even a bit of accuracy.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. Inuyasha cringed at the thought of another fight between his girlfriend and best friend. Thankfully, the lights dimmed and the principal took the stage. The assembly was starting. His palms were worse now. Kikyo slipped her hand inside one of his damp ones and he relaxed instantly, looking over at her with gratitude. She stared straight ahead with stiff posture, not wanting to give away that they were doing something coupley in public.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. This was nothing.

The old man, too short for the podium, looked out at the rows of sleepy teenagers.

“Shikon Academy was founded by my great-great-great-grandfather centuries ago. He was a man who was given much and gave more. His spirit of rigorous…”

It was the same speech they heard three times a year. Miroku started to doze and the only thing preventing Inuyasha from doing the same was Kikyo’s increasingly tightening grip on his hand.

“…and who better to embody everything that Shikon stands for than my granddaughter, Kagome Higurashi, our new history teacher and my successor!”

The young woman who walked on stage from behind the red curtain seemed dressed more for a picnic date than teaching. The light blue sundress she wore was just a tad too low-cut, the square neckline showing off a spectacular bit of cleavage. She was petite, but her legs were long for her frame, made even longer by macramé wedges that tied up her calves with ribbons. Applause started unprompted from somewhere in the room and he found himself clapping along with everyone, forgetting just what they had gathered there for at such an unexpected sight.

“I’d like to _embody_ her,” Miroku whispered with a chuckle. “Get it?”

He elbowed him in the gut. “Shut up, she’s gonna say something.”

The new teacher smiled at all of them, looking everyone in the front row in the eye. When she got to him, he felt his face flush.

“Hello, Shikon! Gosh, it’s been quite a while since I walked down these halls. I know it’s hard to believe, but it wasn’t too long ago that I myself wore that uniform.”

Fuck. Now he was imagining her in the short uniform skirt and knee highs. Fuck, if he got a boner and they called him up, he was going to just run right out.

“I’m so glad to be here again and I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. My promise to you is to listen with a kind ear and never be too harsh of a disciplinarian—unless you deserve it.”

The laugh that rose up in the crowd held a note of longing.

“Wonderful,” the principal said, looking at her with obvious pride. “And on that note, I’d like to welcome our student body president, Mr. Takahashi, up to the stage!”

A total of four people (Miroku, Kikyo, the principal, and the new teacher) clapped for him. Inuyasha gave a half-hearted wave to the crowd, nervously stumbling up the steps on the side of the stage. One of the students sitting nearest him, a wannabe delinquent whom he belatedly recognized as an asshole named Kōga, seemed to offer him a hand. Inuyasha ignored it. That was when he felt the draft.

It was the laughter that made him look down and fully comprehend what had happened.

“Ha! Kōga pantsed the nerd!”

His dick was only out for a split second before he pulled his pants back up, but it was enough time for the entire school, faculty and staff included, to see everything.

Miroku was laughing, yelling “Sorry!” after every smothered burst. Kikyo was looking at him like he had pulled down his pants himself. The principal was yelling at the entire section where Kōga had been sitting. But the worst part was the hot new teacher. For some reason, she had been the first person he’d looked at, the first one whose reaction he’d tried to gauge. An open-mouthed smile poorly covered by one perfectly manicured hand and eyes that were bright with something that felt cruel and lingered far too long.

Inuyasha ended up running out of the auditorium after all.

He was halfway to the bathroom before someone yanked him back, pulling on his arm so hard he nearly lost his balance and fell on his ass.

“Don’t you dare,” Kikyo said, voice low. “Don’t you _dare_ run, Inuyasha. Not after all we worked for. Are you a coward? Are you going to let one embarrassing moment ruin everything for us?”

He glared at her. “The entire school saw me pantsless, Kikyo! Not even you have seen that much of me.”

Her cheeks pinkened. “That doesn’t matter. what matters is the speech. Going up there and giving your speech is the only thing that can make this better. Now come on and lead, Mr. President.”

It was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do. Walking back in the auditorium and standing in front of people who had given him nothing but grief ever since he had enrolled and telling them all about his goals seemed so stupid now. But he could tell from the look on Kikyo’s face that if he didn’t do it, they were through. And yeah, maybe going up there and looking unaffected would be the best possible strategy if he wanted to get through the rest of the year with minimal problems.

“Fine. Yeah. Okay.”

The principal was still yelling when he got back. The new teacher put her hand on his shoulder and so Inuyasha walked up the stage in perfect silence, footsteps echoing on the wooden stairs. Every eye was on him but he couldn’t see anything other than the bright lights, couldn’t hear anything over his pounding heart. When he cleared his throat and adjusted the microphone, bringing it down to his height, he was sweating so bad he thought he was going to pass out.

“Good luck,” Miss Higurashi whispered before going to stand behind him with her grandfather.

He didn’t acknowledge that he had heard. He wasn’t quite sure he hadn’t imagined it, his desperate mind conjuring up encouragement.

“Shikon is more than just a high school. Shikon is a battlefield…”

Inuyasha rattled off his speech, feeling oddly calm once he began talking. It was like he had exceeded his threshold for humiliation and everything that happened to him from now on would be nothing in comparison. The worst had already occurred and the future was going to be relatively smooth sailing. When he finished, he expected silence and a scattering of applause, maybe some jeering taunts from those of Kōga’s ilk.

But instead, there was a roar.

Miss Higurashi clapped aggressively. When others joined, she cupped her hands to her mouth and whooped, even whistled at one point. With Miroku and Kikyo also making a racket, it wasn’t long before everyone was on their feet, even the kids who had slept or texted through the whole thing.

The principal patted him on the shoulder and shook his hand, grinning broadly.

“Your president, Inuyasha Takahashi!”

More applause. At this point, he didn’t even care that some of them were out of pity. It felt _good_. With a quick bow, he jumped off the stage.

“That was brilliant!” Kikyo said, forgetting her aversion to public displays of affection and giving him a quick hug. “You were brilliant.”

Miroku clapped him on the back. “Good job, man. So what’d the new teacher smell like?”

Kikyo gave him a disgusted glare, Inuyasha laughed, and they filed out of the auditorium.

The rest of the day was totally normal for him. Classes were fine, the material was easy, lunch was okay, and only a few people pointed and laughed at him. Soon enough, the last class of the day arrived.

The History of Pre-World War II Japan.

Inuyasha sat at his desk in the front row with sweaty palms. He had checked his course details repeatedly, but the teacher for the class was still listed as “Staff”. It looked like everyone else was doing the same thing. For the first time, Inuyasha was glad he and Kikyo weren’t in the same class. This way, he could stare at the pretty teacher unguarded and without immediate feelings of guilt.

“Thank you so much for helping me out, Kōga-kun.”

The voice was musical and instantly every hair on his arms stood up. On high alert, Inuyasha watched the door, nearly audibly sighing when the new teacher walked in. Trotting behind her like a puppy was Kōga, his arms full of her books and her purse hooked over one arm.

“No problem, Miss Higurashi! Any time! I’ll help you after class, too. Between classes. Any time. Whenever.” The boy babbled, staring at his teacher with open-mouthed enthusiasm. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Inuyasha almost didn’t seize his moment, but his anger at Kōga for monopolizing their teacher’s time removed some of his adolescent hormonal haze and he remembered why he should really be angry at the bastard. Since Kōga was so focused on their teacher, even walking to his seat at the back of the room without turning away from her, Inuyasha was able to sneak a foot out and trip the idiot. Kōga went straight down and he smirked. Yeah, it was childish, and nothing in comparison to what the bully had done to him that morning, but it made him feel a little better.

“I saw that, Mr. Takahashi!” the teacher snapped, stomping over and frowning at him. Kōga got to his feet and touched his head, wincing. “Kōga-kun, go to the nurse. As for you, Mr. Takahashi, I will be seeing you after class.”

Kōga flipped him off, grinning as a concerned Miss Higurashi touched him all over his head, neck, and shoulders to make sure he wasn’t bleeding before sending him on his way. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared straight ahead for the rest of the class. Fuck, but he never got in trouble. Never! He better not get a detention. How would he ever explain to Kikyo why he wasn’t able to walk her home today? Resentment brewed in his chest towards the new teacher. It was so much worse because she was so hot, too.

Against his own will, he found himself tracking her in her animated movement across the classroom as she discussed the Jomon period. Even in fluorescent lights, she looked like she had just walked off the set of a movie or something. The air around her just _sparkled_. Every time her trek across the classroom brought her close to him, he held his breath, physically reacting to her nearness. Finally, it was time to leave, and he packed his bag without having taken a single note.

A tug on his ear made him wince.

“Now, now, Mr. Takahashi,” Miss Higurashi said. “Don’t you remember you’re keeping me company? You’re staying right here.”

A few kids laughed and he scowled, glaring at the floor. Miss Higurashi said goodbye to every student and answered a couple questions, both of them excuses just to talk to her and experience her personally. Inuyasha would have probably been among them if she hadn’t caught him in his small act of revenge.

“Mr. Takahashi…” she said, as soon as everyone was gone.

He gulped. She was so close to him and he realized for the first time how small she was, her head barely coming up to his shoulder even in her heels.

“…Yes?” he choked.

“I know you’re embarrassed because of what Kōga-kun did this morning…”

Inuyasha snorted at the understatement, expecting a lecture about the importance of forgiveness.

“…but you really shouldn’t be.” Miss Higurashi put a hand on his chest and he blinked down at her, confused. Then he felt a hand over his fly. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, Inuyasha.”

“W-w-w-whuh—”

He had been attempting to ask what she was doing, but was unable to even get that first syllable out, the majority of him convinced he was dreaming.

The sound of his zipper coming down brought him back to reality.

“Really, Inuyasha,” Miss Higurashi purred, her tongue darting out and licking her full lower lip. “Kōga-kun did you and me both a favor.” She was stroking his cock, jacking him off. His knees gave out and he sat down hard on his desktop. “I’m kind of new to town. You’ve got a nice, big, thick cock. You do the math. I could use a friend.” The pretty teacher kissed along his jaw and throat, lips staying on his madly fluttering pulse. “I’m so bored, Inuyasha. When I saw that monster you’ve got, I thanked the gods for bringing me back to this stupid school again. It’s been too long since I had a good cock to lick and kiss and suck and fuck …”

Her pumping grew quicker and his hips followed her hand, snapping up in the air. When she grabbed him by his messy black bun and brought his lips to hers, he came, jets of thick cum shooting into her palm. Inuyasha whimpered into her mouth.

Kagome continued to stroke him until his balls had emptied a mess onto the floor, his trousers, and her hand. Breaking the kiss, she brought the hand that had given him his first non-self-inflicted orgasm to her mouth and licked the sticky mess off her fingers like it was the icing from a cake.

“Mmm,” she moaned, brown eyes staring into his. He took a sharp breath in reaction, insides boiling with a lust more powerful than any he’d felt before. “Next time, you can cum wherever you want. My mouth, my tits, my ass, in my pussy…”

“I have a girlfriend!” Inuyasha blurted out. “I-I’m sorry.”

She quirked her brow, still licking the cum off her hand. “That nerd you were sitting with today?”

“She’s not a nerd!” Inuyasha shot back defensively. “Look. This was—I—I should go.”

Inuyasha grabbed his back and hurried out, just barely remembering to hit the bathroom and attempt to clean the mess on his uniform trousers.

By the time he finished, the sun was almost completely set. Inuyasha took a deep breath when he saw Kikyo was still waiting for him outside on the school steps.

“Where the hell were you!?” she asked as soon as he set foot on the concrete. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here? Fourteen minutes, Inuyasha. _Four-teen_! This is absolutely unacceptable.”

“Sorry.” It was all he could say.

Something of his guilt must have shown in his face, because she stared at him for a moment, the fight slowly draining out of her.

“Just don’t make a habit of it. It’s disrespectful.”

Resigning himself to the fact that she would not be allowing him to hold her hand on the walk home as a punishment, Inuyasha trudged along. While Kikyo congratulated him again on his morning speech and talked about her day, all he could think about was one thing.

What was he going to do when he saw Kagome again?

Already in his mind she had ceased to be just the pretty new teacher, Miss Higurashi. Now she was a girl. A very attractive one that had been the first to touch his penis and kiss him that way. His blood pumped all the faster just remembering.

When they got back to his house, he immediately kicked off his shoes and shook his hair out of the bun, letting it fall long down his back. Kikyo looked at him in disapproval and he sheepishly fixed his shoes so they were upright and neatly placed together. Taking off his blazer, he carefully hung it in the hall closet along with his tie, popping open the first two buttons on his shirt. Kikyo knew his house as well as he did by now and went up to his room, sitting at his desk chair. He sat in a folding chair beside her, still unable to meet her eye.

“Do you need any help? I hear Miss Higurashi assigned everyone an essay already and it’s due in two weeks.”

Well fuck, he didn’t remember hearing any of that.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kikyo. All he could think about was Kagome’s hands on him, the things she had offered him. Already his cock was hard again, rubbing against the inside of his pants and begging to be let out. Kikyo squeaked at the passion present in his kisses, turning her face away.

“Inuyasha! We can kiss after I finish my trig homework. I have seven questions left.”

“I don’t wanna wait,” he protested, putting his arms around her and drawing her back for more kissing.

A slap to the face was enough to cool his ardor.

“Are you trying to have sex with me?” his girlfriend asked, glaring at him with her hands on her hips like it was the most despicable thing in the world.

He groaned, rubbing the side of his face. “It’s just we always have study dates, Kikyo. How come we never do anything I want to do?”

“Because you’re a guy and guys only want one thing.”

“So give it to me already! It’s been ten fucking months!”

She slapped him again. Kikyo sighed. “Look, Inuyasha. You’re class president. I’m sure to be valedictorian, and I guarantee you’ll be salutatorian. We’ve been over this already. To achieve our goals, we have to put in a lot of hard work. Just like in your speech, remember? We can do it on grad night, but not before then.”

He crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling sulkily. “Last year you said we could do it after prom.”

“You were pushing me so I decided I didn’t want to be a stereotype!”

“How do I know you’re not gonna wanna wait until college this time?”

She went back to her homework. “You don’t. But I’m worth waiting for, and if you can’t understand that, then you can go.”

Inuyasha bit his tongue to avoid pointing out that it was his house.

“Sorry.”

After she left, he got in the shower, letting the water get extra hot and steam up the room. When he jerked off, cum swirling down the drain, it was angry. He just wasn’t sure who he was really angry at.

The next day was pretty normal. No one talked about the pantsing incident of the day before or his speech. He finally got the details on the essay they were assigned from someone in his class and set to work finding a topic. Inuyasha tried to keep himself as occupied as possible, growing more tense at every tick of the clock closer to the last class of the day.

Kagome breezed in, looking fresh and pure and innocent and bubbly and sexy. The class sighed in unison at her appearance, everyone appreciating her like a piece of fine art. Only Inuyasha seemed stiff, and that was in more ways than one. During her lecture, despite her eyes bouncing all over the room and personally interacting with every student, he was avoided. It was like being an island. He hated it.

When it was time to go, he was frowning so hard he could feel it, hair hanging in his face and contributing to the dark mood.

“Mr. Takahashi, a word, please.”

Kagome’s hand was on his arm over his blazer and he jumped, electrified at the soft touch even through the layers of clothing. He waited until everyone filed out, not knowing what to expect.

“Don’t worry!” he said as soon as they were alone.

She smiled, blinking her thickly lashed big brown eyes up at him. He watched her pink lips form the words, seeing them more than hearing them.

“About what?” Somehow, she had sidled up close to him again. If he moved forward the slightest bit to try and leave, her breasts would be pressed against him.

“Y-y-yesterday,” he stuttered. “I won’t tell.”

Her smile widened. “Good.”

Grabbing him by the collar, she rose to her tiptoes and pulled him down so they met in the middle, mouths clashing together in another heated kiss.

Inuyasha pushed her away. “What the fuck was that!?” he gasped.

“Stop pretending you don’t want it. My car or a motel? Or maybe even on my desk. Oh, you’re a bad boy.” She pressed herself against him and he froze, helpless to feel anything but how badly his body wanted this.

“This is kinda fucked up!” he said, voice much higher than normal. “I mean, imagine if you were the guy and I was the girl. Don’t you see that it’s kinda messed up?”

Kagome shrugged and grabbed his tie, idly toying with the end. “I dunno. I fucked my teacher when I was your age and I loved every minute of it. Maybe that’s why Mr. Bankotsu was fired…”

Inuyasha didn’t know what to say to that, and she used the opportunity to kiss him again.

“Walk me to my car.”

She was still holding his tie, so he had to follow her lest he be choked. When she passed by her desk without picking up her briefcase, he did it for her. Kagome only let go when they left the room, and by that time the leash was invisible but still very much there. All the guys in the hall glared at him in envy. Some of the girls did, too. She waved at everyone, already the most popular person on campus. Everyone wanted some of Miss Higurashi’s attention, and the fact that he, of all people, was the one to get it seemed like some kind of fantasy.

“This is your car?” Inuyasha asked when she stopped before a sleek cherry red vehicle. He whistled low. “Nice.”

“A classic car. One of the ones where in old movies people go to the drive-in and fuck in the backseat.”

“There isn’t a drive-in around here.” It was the only thing he could think of to say, and fuck was it awkward.

She smiled at him. “We could always put on some Netflix and pretend.”

“Uh, I have to go now.” His cock was so hard he couldn’t think. The sooner he could get home and jack off, the better. At this point, he didn’t think he could even make it home. He’d go back into the school and get himself off in the bathroom.

“I’m new to my neighborhood and I live alone. If a man were to be seen with me pulling up to my apartment, I’d feel a whole lot safer.”

It was a bullshit ruse to get him alone and he knew it, but all the same, Inuyasha didn’t leave. Maybe it was because he liked all the attention she lavished on him and how everyone knew it, making them jealous instead of contemptuous. Maybe it was because he was horny. Or maybe it was the weird hold she had on him that compelled him to do almost anything she said.

“Here, you can drive.”

He caught the keys she threw at him and that was that.

Inuyasha had only driven a car when learning with the rest of their class as it was a luxury his family could not afford. One day, when he was successful, he planned on having a whole collection of cars, but that wouldn’t be for decades yet. For the first time, he was going to be driving one of the beautiful machines he had only ever fantasized about even seeing in person, and there would be a woman who was even more the stuff of fantasies beside him.

“Where do you live?”

“The apartments over on 15th,” she said casually as she buckled her seatbelt, naming the most expensive place to live in the area.

As Inuyasha began to drive, he noticed his palms sweating. Every breath he took came faster and he realized he could smell the soft scent of Kagome, her perfume that was like water lilies and something else, something that was only hers. When they came to a red light, he turned to look at her, and his mouth ran dry.

Kagome was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, head tilted back. Her skirt was pulled up around her hips and she was touching herself, panties pushed to the side. It was the most he had ever seen of a woman and he was instantly so hard it hurt. Inuyasha jumped when the cars behind him began to lean on their horns. He flushed when Kagome laughed, the hushed sound followed by a shuddering moan. His hands gripped the wheel so hard he wondered if it was possible to break it. His ears were no longer concentrated on listening to the road around them, always alert for possible accidents, but instead trained on her breathing and the sexy noises she was making. Fuck, he was so ready to fuck that he was afraid if he moved he would cum in his pants.

“We’re here!” she chirped.

“Uh, have a good day?” His eyes were glued to her still exposed pussy.

“I’d prefer a good night. Hurry and come inside.”

Inuyasha shook his head, hands still clinging to the wheel just so they wouldn’t betray him and touch her, urged on by the double entendre.

“Oh, come on, Inuyasha. I’ll let you do more than watch, but if that’s your thing, I guess I could finish in front of you.”

Rapidly shaking his head, he said, words barely distinguishable due to how tightly his jaw was clenched, “Please just go.”

She stopped. Thank fuck, but she stopped. Pulling her skirt down, she kissed his cheek.

“You’re cute,” she said, voice sly in a way that told him they were nowhere near done. “Here, have a present.”

Kagome threw her wet panties in his lap. Grabbing her keys and briefcase, she left the car, giving him a brief wave as she sauntered into her building. Inuyasha stared at the filmy bit of lace in his lap. It was too easy to imagine her grinding against him wearing nothing but these soaked panties.

Against his will, he picked them up, pressing them to his face. A deep inhale let him explore what she smelled like, and his mouth dropped open with a shuddering groan. Darting his tongue out, he ran it over the crotch of her underwear, gathering all the juice he could. After that, it was all too easy for him to tug his cock out and start jerking himself off into her panties. The dampness on the material was like a shock against his skin and he slammed his head back, furiously working towards his orgasm. He didn’t have to wait long. The mess he made was mostly caught by her panties and he breathed hard, the world around him blurred and indistinct, soul floating somewhere above his body in the aftermath of his sudden lust.

Remembering where he was, he guiltily looked around. Good, no witnesses. Inuyasha fixed himself up and exited the car on shaky legs, his teacher’s cum-soaked panties safely tucked away in his backpack.

Fuck, he had forgotten about Kikyo again.

It wasn’t too far back to the school, not when he was running as fast as he guiltily could. Kikyo was still there, agitatedly typing something on her phone that he just knew was for him and would pierce his heart like an arrow as soon as he read it.

“Hey!” he called out. “I’m so, so sorry I’m late!”

She continued typing for a bit before looking up, scowl on her face. “Where the hell were you?”

He paused. Fuck, why hadn’t he thought this far ahead? “Uh, Miss Higurashi needed help bringing things to her car. I also had to ask her some stuff about the essay.”

Her face relaxed. “Tell me next time, okay?”

Inuyasha nodded. There wasn’t going to be a next time. There couldn’t be.

“So,” he began as they approached her house, the walk there spent in a comfortable silence, “your parents aren’t home.”

It took her a second to respond. “No, they’re visiting my grandparents for the next couple days.”

“So… We could be alone.”

“If you don’t consider my little sister to be a person, then yes.”

Inuyasha deflated. “…Can we at least do hand and mouth stuff?”

“After everything we talked about last night, you still say things like that to me? You’re disgusting, Inuyasha!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just I have these urges and they’re getting worse and worse and I _love you_ , like, so much, and I want to do things with you and show you how much.”

They came to a stop before her house. Kikyo crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

“It’s Miss Higurashi, isn’t it?”

Inuyasha couldn’t do anything but stare and stutter. Did she know? Had Kagome said anything?

Kikyo rolled her eyes. “All the guys are in love with her, and I’ve noticed how she’s especially nice to you because she feels sorry for you after what happened at the assembly. I understand you’re attracted to her, and even though I don’t like it, I get it. But you can’t use me as an outlet for your desires like that, Inuyasha! I’m worth more and so are you.”

He nodded, the movement jerky. “O-okay.”

“Good. Have a good night.”

She left without a kiss or a look back.

The next day saw the two of them walking the halls hand in hand, both of them completely rededicated to their relationship. Inuyasha spotted Kagome and looked her right in the eye, chin raised defiantly. She wasn’t going to seduce him. He was loyal. The teacher merely raised a brow, her mouth quirking in what was not quite a smile. Inuyasha got the uncomfortable feeling that rather than deter her he seemed to be encouraging her.

As Kikyo dragged him around to talk to her friends, he tuned out their conversations about colleges and career paths and test scores and wondered when was the last time she tolerated his friends (well, friend) for more than a minute here or there. Inuyasha excused himself quietly, disengaging himself from his girlfriend’s grip. She didn’t seem to notice.

The bathroom was his only refuge and he leaned over the sink, splashing his face with water. It took courage for him to look in the mirror and he cringed. Fuck, he looked as bad as he felt. Sleep hadn’t come easy last night, and when it did wash over him, his dreams were full of the possibilities a night with Kagome would entail. As a result, his sheets had wound up sticky and he’d needed a whole pot of coffee to get him going. Sighing, he took his hair out of the bun and massaged his temples, the scent of his shampoo clinging to his dark hair making him remember how she smelled.

“Hey, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha jumped at the feminine voice, going rigid when he heard the lock turn.

“K-K-Kagome! What are you doing in the boy’s bathroom!?”

She smiled at him and advanced. Inuyasha scrambled for an out but he was already pressed against the sinks and running across the room would make him look like even more of a loser.

“I saw you heading this way and I decided we should meet up.” Her fingers toyed with his belt buckle and a whole body shudder overtook him. “There’s no one here but the two of us, relax.”

“That’s why I’m upset!”

Kagome tugged him down by the hair, kissing him like they had all night to play when in reality they had only fifteen minutes before first period. Inuyasha cursed himself for being weak and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the experienced movements of her mouth against his. Maybe he had to do this. Maybe it was the only way his life would go back to normal.

“Mmm,” she moaned. “You’re so sexy with your hair down.” He grinded his hips against hers and kissed her again, grunting his pleasure. Kagome laughed and started to unbutton her shirt. “Such a bad boy…”

Inuyasha was panting, completely having forgotten why they shouldn’t be fucking in the nasty school bathroom. All he cared about was how he was horny as fuck and finally going to do it with the hottest girl he had ever seen and then—

Someone knocked on the door.

“Fuck!” he cursed. Inuyasha looked at the door and then back down at Kagome. She popped another button on her top and he saw the black lace of her bra. “Go away!” he shouted at whoever was trying to interrupt his version of paradise.

“Inuyasha, it’s me.”

“It’s Kikyo,” he whispered to Kagome unnecessarily. “What do I do?”

Kagome kissed him hard on the mouth, full breasts pressing up against his chest.

“Get rid of her,” she said, going to a stall. “Make it quick, Inuyasha. I want you now.”

“O-okay.”

He took a deep breath and she closed the stall door. Quickly, he put his hair back up and wiped pink lipstick off his face as best as he could. There was nothing he could really do about his erection, at least not until he was balls deep inside Kagome, so he covered the front of his pants by holding his blazer just so.

“Whaddya want?” he asked his girlfriend after yanking open the door. “Make it quick, I gotta take a dump.”

She cringed at his uncouth phrasing, something he had done on purpose to piss her off.

“Look, Inuyasha,” she said, big dark eyes meeting his briefly before looking away. “I’m sorry. I know you’re sensitive right now because of, well, everything so far this year. It’s senior year and you’re under a lot of stress, but so am I. Look, I do love you, okay? We’ve been together for a while now and I’m in this all the way. I know how I am.” Her voice quieted and her cheeks pinkened and he was reminded of why he fell for her in the first place. “I can be condescending and rude. I’m not pretty and I don’t try to be. I only care about academics and you deserve so much better and I—”

He cut her off. “Nah, Kikyo, don’t say that. I like you the way you are. You’re beautiful. You don’t need to wear a bunch of make-up and dress sexy.”

“Like Miss Higurashi.”

Inuyasha winced. “Yeah, I guess. I guess you’re right. I’m just stressed and everything, but don’t worry. I’m in this too. For real.”

Kikyo smiled, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. “Okay. I’m going to get back to our friends. I’ll wait for you.”

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard the stall door slam open. Quickly, he shut the door behind him and turned around, guiltily facing his teacher. Kagome stood there with crossed arms, which just drew his eye to how it pushed her tits up and made him imagine pressing his face between them.

“Sorry, but I should probably start heading to class.”

“Are you seriously going to leave me here when you’re still tenting your khakis?”

“I’ll just stick my head under the faucet, it’s fine.”

“I have a better idea.”

Kagome crossed the room and kissed him again, this time pushing him hard against the door when he tried to hold her. It vaguely occurred to him that she might be mad at him, and when she bit down on his lip until he bled, he knew he was right.

“Ow! That fucking hurt!”

She sucked the blood away and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Fuck, but why did he moan and whimper at the taste of his blood and her saliva? Kagome squatted down and undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Just when he was going to protest and repeat how he needed to leave, she started to suck him off.

The back of his head hit the door so hard he saw stars. Kagome chuckled, cock in her mouth, and the vibrations combined with the suction and tongue action made him cry out. He was embarrassingly close to cumming. Looking down, he saw her looking up at him. His cock was shining with her spit and she bared her breasts, playing with her nipples as she deepthroated him, sucking him into her throat with ease.

He wanted to tell her that she was a beautiful angel but all he could manage were strangled grunts. Kagome moaned, taking his cock in her hand and jerking him off while she toyed with the tip, licking the slit and sucking the mushroom head. Licking her way down the length shining with his pre-cum and her saliva, she came to his balls. Her eyes met his again and then she kissed his sac, her wicked tongue coming out to toy with him. And then she sucked, the gentle pressure being too much for him and pushing him over the edge. Inuyasha called out a garbled version of her name and shot his load clear across the room, hitting the mirror.

The pretty teacher was quick to catch the rest of his cum with her open mouth. Most of it made it in, but some shot onto her cheek and tits. Had she aimed it there? The thought coaxed another groan out of his mouth.

“That was fun,” Kagome said, licking some of his cum from the corner of her mouth. “Fast, though.”

“What do you expect?” he said weakly. “This was the first time anyone’s ever sucked my dick.”

Her eyes lit up and he knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say.

“First time? Are you a virgin?”

Inuyasha nodded, feeling like a rabbit cornered by a fox. “Kikyo’s my first girlfriend and she and I have barely even kissed.” There was a small amount of bitterness in the admittance.

“Has she even seen your cock?” she asked, rising to her feet. Kagome laughed. “She had to, everyone was at the assembly. And she still hasn’t fucked you, even after seeing how well endowed you are? It’s like a fucking pepper grinder!”

He blushed. “Can we not ever talk about that ever again?”

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. “So cute! Ugh, I can’t stand it. You drive me crazy.” More kisses pressed all over his cheeks and nose and chin and jaw. His lips ached for her. “You’re incredibly gifted, Inuyasha. I’m happy to be able to teach you in whatever way I can, whenever I can. And it’s not like your nerd girlfriend is giving it up anytime soon.”

“Stop. I love Kikyo.” He felt the guilt more than the love, but it was still true.

Kagome laughed. “No you don’t. You couldn’t even say it back to her earlier.”

“That’s because you were listening!”

“Why should that matter?”

Inuyasha couldn’t think of a response. “Whatever,” he huffed, quickly fixing himself so he wouldn’t look like he’d just gotten a blowjob in the bathroom.

“Sooner or later you’re going to give in,” Kagome said, touching up her makeup in the mirror marked with his jizz. She swiped it up with a finger and sucked it, meeting his eyes in the reflection. “I’d prefer sooner.”

Thoroughly shaken, Inuyasha left the room. He couldn’t do this to Kikyo. The two of them had to break up, because Kagome was right. Sooner or later, and all signs pointed to sooner, he was going to give in and give her his virginity. Even if by some miracle Kikyo agreed to be intimate with him, he wouldn’t be able to resist the pretty teacher he had to see every day. His will wasn’t strong enough to avoid her.

Kikyo turned toward him as though sensing his presence, her smile tremulous. This was it. This couldn’t go on any longer.

Inuyasha dropped to one knee. “Kikyo, will you marry me?”

The girl’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. It took a second, everyone waiting in stunned silence, but then a tear fell from her eye.

“Yes!”

It was all anyone could talk about the rest of the day. Kikyo started wearing her archery thumb ring like an engagement ring. Inuyasha accepted congratulations from the others who made up the school’s lower echelon, feeling numb and strangely removed from his body. In his last class, Kagome was snippy, the cheery smile gone. Again, she didn’t look at him. Was it because she’d heard?

Fully expecting her to take him aside again, Inuyasha lingered and took a long time putting his stuff away. Didn’t she want to ask him about it, confront him, try and take him home with her again?

Kagome walked out before he did.

It was disturbingly depressing.

When he met Kikyo to walk her home, he looked around, wondering if he was going to be prevented from being on time again. But this time, she was the one who was late. Inuyasha waited, five, ten, and then fifteen minutes. It was unusual for his painfully punctual girlfriend not to be there.

Just when he was about to go look for her, she turned up.

“Hey,” he greeted her. “Where ya been?”

Her face flushed. “Actually, I ran into Miss Higurashi.”

Inuyasha froze. “What’d she want?”

She waved a hand dismissively, not meeting his eye. “She was just congratulating me and telling me about how she was when she was at school. Miss Higurashi is—was—really, um, adventurous, I guess?”

“…Okay.” Whatever the fuck that meant.

As always, their planned date to watch a movie and cuddle turned into studying and him quizzing her on chemistry even though the test wasn’t for another two weeks. After two hours of it, he leaned over under the guise of turning the page, and on the way back skimmed his hand over hers. Thankfully, she let him. When he kissed her, she allowed that, too, even kissing him back. Their tongues met and he rejoiced internally. His hands drifted to her shoulders and soon they were a couple of nerds making out, chemistry forgotten.

“Kikyo,” he murmured, loosening her smooth hair from its tight ponytail. “Please let me. Doesn’t have to be everything, just something…”

In a move he should have not been surprised by, she pushed him away and got to her feet, glaring down at him.

“I can’t believe you!”

“Please, Kikyo, I’m not trying to take something from you, I’m trying to share something with you!” When she started to pack her things, he grabbed her wrist, continuing, “I want to be more intimate with you, to do more than kiss for a few seconds and hold hands. Please! There’s… Another girl has been coming on to me and I never want to hurt you, but I just lose my mind when she touches me. If you and I get closer, then it wouldn’t be that way!”

She scoffed. “Gods, Miss Higurashi was right.”

“What? What does she have to do with this?”

“Did you really think I would believe there was another girl after you, Inuyasha? Really? I’ve known you for years. Just be honest with me. I hate lies!”

“What did Kagome say?” he asked, raising his voice more than he had intended.

“’Kagome’?” Kikyo repeated. “God, you are fucking unbelievable. ‘ _Kagome’_ told me she had also been engaged to her high school sweetheart, but he only asked so she’d give it up. Then he dumped her and she felt used and worthless and thought sex was the only thing that made her valuable, and so she ended up with the highest body count at Shikon. You aren’t going to do that to me, Inuyasha. We’re through!”

“Kikyo wait!” He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, wanting her to feel how he felt because he didn’t have the words.

Inuyasha felt nothing.

They pulled away from one another, both stunned, both knowing what had just happened. Kikyo left, slamming his bedroom door and then the front door behind her.

Inuyasha touched his lips. Kagome had been right. Since when had he stopped loving Kikyo? Had he ever really loved her, or was he just horny and fond of her? What was going to happen now?

Without allowing himself to think ahead, Inuyasha put on a jacket and walked downstairs, writing a note for his mother. The walk to the building he had only visited once was longer than it had been coming from there and going to the school, but his feet didn’t ache one bit. Every step closer made him go faster. Finally, he was there.

A laughing couple pushed out the doors, generously holding them open for him. After all, he didn’t look suspicious. Just a preppy kid coming home. They didn’t know he didn’t live here. Kagome hadn’t known he’d watched her last time, seeing which unit’s windows lit up after she went inside.

She was on the top floor, the last apartment on the right that faced the street. He knocked on the door, the sound muffled to his ears since his heart was beating so loud.

It only took her a second to answer. She was dressed for going out and his jealousy flared up so fast and strong it made him lightheaded. Then he saw the real surprise on her face and he smirked. She hadn’t planned this.

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?”

He put a hand on her shoulder and forcefully walked her back, locking the door behind him. Whatever his intentions had been, however far he had been intending to take this, all that came to an end the second Kagome tripped him, just like he had done to Kōga. Inuyasha fell flat on his face and had some sense knocked into him, promptly realizing that he had just barged into his hot teacher’s apartment at night. He rolled over, intending to apologize and leave.

Kagome tsked. “Really, Inuyasha, give a girl some warning. I’m going to have to reschedule my date.” Hiking her tight black bandage dress up, she straddled him. “You hurt my feelings today.”

“S-s-sorry!” It was plain that he had already forgotten what he had done.

“I suck your beautiful—thick—cock,” she said, grinding against him with every emphasized word, “and then you go and propose to another girl? You are a bad boy.” She leaned down to kiss him and sighed. “I do love bad boys, though.”

“Who were you gonna go out with tonight?” he asked, thick black brows coming together in a frown. He’d thought she was only pursuing him.

“Unh-uh,” Kagome said, waving a finger in his face. “I’m the jealous one. Crazy jealous. But luckily for you, being crazy jealous makes me crazy horny.” She bent down until her forehead was touching his forehead, her lips grazing against his own with every whispered word. “You’ve been a very bad boy, Inuyasha. It’s an awful thing to tease your teacher the way you have.”

The way she kissed him was punishing. Teeth and darting tongue, barely leaving him time to breathe. His arms wrapped around her and he tried to turn them over so he could be on top but she pulled his hair hard, making him cry out.

“I thought I told you I liked your hair down,” she said, tugging the band off and freeing his long black hair from his bun. “There. Much better.”

“You’re a bitch,” he said, voice embarrassingly breathless.

Kagome responded by ripping his shirt open and making the buttons fly every which way. Her hands greedily explored his toned chest and he got off at the way she looked at him, at that sparkle in her eye. Reaching down, he moved to tug off his pants, but she stopped him.

“Before that, don’t you think you owe me something?”

He looked at her, head cocked in confusion. Kagome shook her head and muttered something about more progressive sex ed. In a flash, she took off her dress. No panties, no bra. Now he really wanted to know who she had been planning on meeting tonight. Inuyasha opened his mouth to demand answers only to be smothered when she sat on his face.

“You can talk all you want, just make sure you use your tongue.”

“Rmmmphgrrr!” He had tried to protest, but then she moaned, and he realized she tasted pretty good.

His first taste of pussy had him convinced hers was the sweetest on the planet and he tried to eat her out as well as the women he liked to watch in lesbian porn. Judging by how Kagome was responding and telling him “Just like that!” while flooding him with more of her wetness, he was doing an okay job. When his jaw began to hurt, he shook his head from side to side and nodded up and down, working his tongue as well as he could. Kagome moved and then he was able to suck and lick her little jewel of a clit, swiping his tongue from side to side, circling it, criss-crossing it.

Kagome came in a beautiful pulsing explosion, washing his face with her orgasm. Inuyasha continued to tongue her as eagerly as he could, desperately wanting to please her. She cried out two more times, smaller climaxes racking her body as she grinded down on his face. When she pulled away and sat down on his abdomen, he licked the mess she’d left smeared on his chin and mouth right up.

“Mmm, that was good for your first time,” she murmured, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Inuyasha whimpered at the feeling of her hard nipples scraping across his bare chest. She was naked, he was almost naked. Why weren’t they fucking yet?

Her gentle hand continued to caress his brow. “You want to suck on them, don’t you?”

He nodded, unable to vocalize just how badly he did.

“There, there, baby,” she said, lowering her chest to his face. “Have a taste.”

His sucks were furious and she gasped at that first pull of his lips on her hard nipple. Inuyasha had been dreaming about this, had wanted this more than anything. His hands came up and held her breasts, weighing the generous mounds. Kagome was soon worked up again, her slippery pussy humping against him.

“That’s enough of that,” she said, sitting back up.

Inuyasha was still tonguing at the air, desperately seeking the warm flesh that had just been in his mouth. Kagome laughed.

“Normally, I’d take my time. Tease you until you cried. Make you so fucking horny that you’d shoot your load if I even looked at your dick. But,” she said, dragging his pants and underwear down in one achingly drawn out movement, “I’ve wanted that thick, perfect cock inside me ever since I first saw it.”

Kagome hovered above him and he panted with an open mouth. She held his cock, stroking it once. Their eyes met and one side of her mouth tipped up in a smirk.

“I’m about to make you a man,” she announced. “That doesn’t mean you’ll ever stop being my good little bad boy, though.”

She sank down on him and they both cried out in unison. Kagome worked her hips until he was fully sheathed inside her and he leaned up on his elbows, watching her.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he said, hand squeezing her hip harder than he meant to. “Fuck, Kagome, this feels so good!”

She brought him up for a kiss and his heart soared. Kagome rode him like she’d been paid for it, bouncing up and down while squeezing him hard. It was like she was psychic, because every time he was close to coming, she slowed down, moving her hips in circles and grinding her clit into his pubic bone. When he was no longer as close, she sped up again, repeating the cycle.

Inuyasha had no idea what he should be doing, if anything, and concentrated on her beautiful fucking tits that he couldn’t fucking wait to suck on again. His thumbs scraped against her nipples as he remembered how they tasted, salivating. He wanted to touch every part of her, fuck her in every position, never leave her apartment ever again.

The beautiful, amazing, sexy new teacher grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, sucking on his digits. Inuyasha had never known that fingers could be erogenous zones before, but he swore the first puff of her breath on that skin had him right back on the verge of cumming. Watching her suck it the way she had sucked his cock back in the bathroom undid him, and he grabbed her ass with his other hand, slamming his hips up at the same time.

Kagome pinched his nipple, making him cry out, and he finished inside her with a cry of her name. She rubbed her clit while he continued to shoot his cum and she followed him over the edge by the time he was done. Sweaty and still gorgeous, she collapsed on his chest. Inuyasha kissed her temple.

“Here.” She reached over to the side table by her couch and fumbled around in one of the drawers. Before he could see what she grabbed, she pulled it over his head and it rested against his chest, cold beads on his overheated skin. “This is a collar.”

Kagome kissed her way down his chest, stomach, and then started to clean off his cock. He moaned, hips raising in offering to her.

“That collar,” she continued in between licks, “will show everyone that this dick belongs to me.” Her talented mouth began to suck and cried out a garbled curse.

“Marry me!” he moaned.

Another smirk. “We’ll talk when you graduate.”


	6. I Spy

**_New neighbors move in next door and a girl sees something she definitely shouldn’t have. That leads her to do something she definitely shouldn’t have, and then the roles are switched._ **

**I Spy**

It wasn’t that Kagome disliked Kikyo. Not necessarily. No, it was just that they didn’t have a lot in common.

Sure, they were both women from old shrine families and had younger siblings, but that was the extent of it. Kagome liked sweet things, Kikyo liked sour things. Kagome liked pop music, Kikyo liked folk. Kagome liked romances, Kikyo liked period dramas. Kagome was a cat person, Kikyo was into reptiles. Kagome had actual friends, and Kikyo had study buddies.

Living together was never easy.

For the most part, Kagome just avoided the older woman. When she had gotten into the super competitive private school, she’d been ecstatic, even to the point of agreeing to live with the girl she had met at a few shrine functions and never really gotten along with. Three years down the line, she was regretting it. If she could, she’d live on her own, but rent in the city was expensive and hard to come by, and Kikyo had a very nice house left to her by her grandmother.

So they kept to their separate rooms and saw each other only on rare occasions when there was no one else for them to be around. Kagome made sure not to bring any friends over or play her music too loud on the rare occasions she wasn’t out. In return, Kikyo kept her bitching about Buyo to a minimum and moved her smelly hobby of drying herbs to a shed in the backyard.

But then the others in the group project were tired of her not letting them come over to her place and kept dropping hints about “responsibility” and “friendship”. She was still struggling with being a scholarship student at a school made up mostly of rich kids, though she had made great strides. So, a few days before the head bitches at school would arrive and either make or break her status, she searched out Kikyo to get permission.

As per usual, her housemate was in her shed drying herbs. Kagome stomped through the overgrown garden, wondering how many bug bites she’d get from the short trek alone.

That was when she heard a moan.

Immediately, her nipples hardened in response. That was a guy, and the only guy who’d been somewhat cute enough to take her out lately was Hojo, and his sex drive was close to nonexistent. Was Kikyo watching porn or something? She heard it again, softer now, as though he had realized his mistake of being too loud, too caught up in his passion. Her ears led her over to the old fence, where she peeked through a gap in the wood.

A boy.

Silver hair snaked around in the grass, the sunlight making it sparkle as bright as the water in the pool he was stretched out beside. His cock was hard and held in the hand of his partner, the other one with hair like moonlight.

“Stop teasin’ and fucking suck it,” the boy said, voice gruff.

“Not until I feel you’ve been properly punished, little brother.”

Kagome’s stomach churned in what was not entirely disgust. Maybe it was just role play? But they looked far too similar for it to just be that. The older man brought his head down to the boy’s chest and teased his nipples with a demonic tongue, swirling it all over until they hardened and he bucked.

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” A whine entered his voice as the older man pinning him down stroked one claw along a throbbing vein on his penis. Pre-cum oozed from the nearly purple mushroom head. Kagome longed to run her tongue over it.

“Really?” His fingers trailed down to the boy’s balls, and whatever he did there made him arch his back. “Fucking your pretty tutor who was going to take the story of your affair to the press? That wasn’t wrong?”

“I didn’t know—”

The older man’s mouth engulfed the boy’s cock for a second and he cried out so loud she thought for sure he had found release. It looked like he had been teased for quite a while already. But when the man on top withdrew, he was still as unsatisfied as he had been before.

“I’ll make sure you never dishonor the family name ever again.” Rising to his feet, just as naked and just as hard as the younger man, he continued, “Assume the position.”

“Sesshomaru, I—”

“Assume the position, Inuyasha.”

With a pouting face that could only be described as incredibly adorable, Inuyasha got on his hands and knees, face to the ground and back arched splendidly.

“Count them.”

As the first smack resounded throughout the yard and made her ears ring, Kagome watched Inuyasha’s ass redden. The gold of his skin and the pink of the handprint matched the sunset and her knees felt weak.

“One—fuck! Two—how fucking many are you—THREE!”

The third one left claw marks and thin trails of blood oozed down the meat of his ass to his thighs. Still, Inuyasha counted all the way to ten without begging for it to end. His cock remained hard the entire time, maybe even got harder, rubbing into the garden dirt. Sesshomaru maintained an impressive erection as well. He was inches longer than Inuyasha, but the boy had him beat by quite a bit when it came to girth.

When she saw the bottle of lube in Sesshomaru’s hand, she lifted up her uniform skirt and slipped her hand inside her panties.

“Starting tomorrow, you will be completing your senior year at a local high school. No excuses.”

Inuyasha whined and wiggled his ass. Sesshomaru drizzled the lube over his cheeks, making them nice and shiny before he stuck a greased-up finger in his hole. Ever so slowly, he pumped the finger, adding another and then another. Kagome did the same thing to her pussy until she felt absolutely stuffed. How must the boy feel with his tight little hole?

“Just put it in already, ya bastard!”

Sesshomaru obliged him with one more wicked slap. Shoving his cock inside Inuyasha’s ass mercilessly, the boy growled and spread himself for more. The fucking started off slow, just rocking together, but then Sesshomaru found his rhythm and started pounding. The smacking of their hips together made Kagome’s fingers move faster, the mere sound of it making her so wet her juices ran down her thighs.

Leaning her forehead against the fence, she hoped the rickety old structure would hold her up since her own legs certainly couldn’t be relied upon now. Suddenly, arms circled her waist and lips pressed against her throat. Kagome whimpered and turned around, seeing her housemate. It was rare that she and Kikyo gave in to what she liked to think of as just more complicated masturbation, and usually only happened late at night when one or the both of them had been drinking. But she was so turned on that she didn’t care anymore.

On the other side of the fence, Inuyasha cried out his orgasm, spilling his seed onto the grass. Sesshomaru finished with a couple more thrusts. Both canine noses twitched with the scent of something sweet on the wind. Even though he had just come, Inuyasha felt himself begin to get excited again. Glancing at Sesshomaru, who unnecessarily held up a finger to his lips, the two of them disengaged and went to the fence that separated their property from the house next door.

Through a space in the boards, they were able to see a delicious sight.

Two women alike enough to be sisters were locked in a heated embrace. One wore a schoolgirl uniform and the other was in traditional priestess garb. It was erotic as fuck and he nearly pushed his brother away to be able to get a better look.

“What’s gotten into you?” the older one asked.

“Please, Kikyo, I want you,” the girl whispered back, kissing her fiercely.

Her hands ventured inside her partner’s top and tugged it down her shoulders. Hungry pink mouth descending on one perky red nipple, she sucked and teased, flicking her tongue rapidly. It was almost like they were putting on a show for them.

“Get on the ground.” The words were harsh and so was the push. The priestess fell on her ass on the ground. The girl knelt above Kikyo, sullying her white knee highs, before she could right herself and hovered above her face, dragging her panties down until they were hanging on one ankle.

The scent that filled the air made him swoon. This was it. The smell of the schoolgirl’s excitement had him ready to fuck again and he had only just finished. He licked his lips. Sesshomaru’s tongue began to trace his ear and he shivered, reminded of his brother’s presence. Obviously the older male had smelled his excitement. Still naked, Sesshomaru knelt down and kissed the globes of Inuyasha’s ass, lips glistening with lube and his own cum. His tongue darted inside his hole, and Inuyasha choked on a moan, not wanting to alert the beauties before him that they were being watched.

The schoolgirl was flat on her back now, her long black hair like an oil spill waving through the grass. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was smiling. Somewhere along the way, she had thrown off her shirt and bra and her bare breasts were pointing up to the setting sun. The tips of her fingers played with her plump nipples and he wondered if he had ever seen anyone as free and in love with their own body.

Kikyo’s tongue was rapidly swishing up and down the girl’s pussy, digging it and swirling. She moved in a way that showed not only expertise but pure enjoyment. Inuyasha licked his lips again, wanting to taste the girl for himself. As his brother licked him, he tried to imagine himself in the place of the priestess between her legs.

The two of them came in unison.

**O\o/O**

Kagome spent the next day thoroughly grumpy. She had woken up in Kikyo’s bed, something the both of them hated, and her day had just kept getting worse. Kikyo had showered first and used all the hot water and her long ass hair was caught in the drain. They were out of eggs and so she decided on cereal, and it wasn’t until she poured a bowl that she realized they were also out of milk. Angrily munching on toast, she missed her bus and so had to ride her bike to school. It wasn’t a long ride, but she was already late and didn’t have time to change in and out of her skirt, so she ended up flashing a few people despite her best efforts, if the honking cars and draft could be believed.

By the time she got to school, the look on her face made it obvious that she was not to be fucked with.

Unfortunately, some people chose to ignore that.

“Miss Higurashi!”

Holding back a groan of dread, she turned to see old Kaede coming up to her. What the hell could the assistant principal want from her on today of all days?

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I hope you are doing well this morning.” Without waiting for a response, she bulldozed on, “When I was notified of our new transfer student, you were the first person to come to mind. Such outstanding grades and awards for citizenship going back to pre-school! Goodness, there’s not enough we can say about you. The pride of our school, indeed.” She smiled wide at her, not deterred in the least when it wasn’t returned.

“…You want me to show someone around?” She had done it a few times before. It wasn’t a big deal, but gods, she wished this had happened any other day.

“If you could, dear. He’s a special case. It seems he and his family have travelled all over for business and so he had private tutors, but now they intend to settle here for the foreseeable future.”

Kagome nodded. A rich kid. Great.

“Keh, don’t talk about me like I ain’t here.”

“Ain’t isn’t a word,” Kagome automatically corrected, already pushed beyond her tolerance for anything annoying.

Then she choked. It was the boy.

“Miss Higurashi, this is Mr. Taisho. He’ll be sharing your schedule and shadowing you for the next couple of days until he gets ahold of things.”

“H-hi,” she said. Should she hold out her hand for a shake? Would that be weird? Hell, she had already seen him get fucked in the ass, what was weird even like at this point?

Before she could make a decision, Inuyasha glared at her and snorted, immediately looking away. She had been dismissed, found lacking. What a _dick_.

“I’m Kagome,” she said as Kaede walked away. Even after an extended pause, he didn’t volunteer his own name. She went on, “First period is Calc. The only good part of having it first thing is that the day can only get better from here.” She smiled at him. Still nothing. “Are you planning on talking at all?”

“You plan on shutting the fuck up?”

Kagome gaped at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ finally.”

Her hand twitched and she wanted to slap him, but that just made her think about what she had seen yesterday. With a huff, she stalked off, hoping he hadn’t noticed her blushing face.

“Find your own way around, jerk!”

In their brief interaction, Kagome had temporarily forgotten that her neighbor would be sharing her schedule. She almost choked when she saw him stroll into math class five minutes late. Thankfully, the only seat left was in the back and she sat in the front. Good. As long as she didn’t have to look at him, she would be fine.

Later in the week, she was regretting having been so abrupt in her decision to have nothing to with him.

Inuyasha made friends instantly. Unlike her, he hadn’t had to struggle to fit in. It certainly wasn’t due to his social skills, which she knew from experience were sorely lacking. She guessed things just worked that way among the upper classes. Meanwhile, she had yet to even speak to another scholarship student.

“Kagome, were you really the first one to talk to the new boy?” Eri asked her. Their two other best friends watched her with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Miss Kaede asked me to show him around.” She opened her locker door and fixed her hair, applying a quick coat of lip gloss.

“Ask him to have lunch with us!” Yuka squealed.

The others echoed her. Kagome smiled apologetically at them.

“Sorry, but I can’t. He was such a jerk to me right away that I ditched him right after we were introduced.”

They gaped at her.

“But Kagome, he’s so _cute_! And he’s a _Taisho_!”

“That doesn’t make up for him being an asshole!” she said, getting all heated again just remembering his attitude. “Inuyasha is rude, arrogant, stupid—”

She could have gone on, but her friends had gone suspiciously still and their expressions were blank. Kagome was about to ask them what was wrong when she saw Inuyasha reflected in her locker mirror.

“Can you cows fuckin’ move? I’m trying to get my shit in the locker. Fuck.”

Her three friends scurried away, apologizing frantically and giving her scared looks. Kagome took a deep breath and shut her locker, intending to get away as quickly as possible without making it look like he was the reason why.

A tug on her collar prevented her from taking more than two steps.

“Ow!” she said even though it hadn’t hurt. Her hand slapped his away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Is talking shit about me all you do?”

“Is being an eavesdropping jerk all _you_ do?”

“It’s hard not to overhear you when you’ve got a loud fucking mouth and you’re standing right in front of my locker.”

“We were in front of my locker, which just so happens to unfortunately be placed next to your stupid locker. Now leave me alone.”

Kagome stomped off, not noticing how Inuyasha stared after her.

The end of the day had them going to gym. Since it was last period, her mind was elsewhere until the teacher revealed what they would be doing today.

Volleyball.

She nearly groaned aloud. None of her friends were in this class and they would have to separate into teams. Since she had never been particularly athletic, there was the chance that she’d be one of the last people picked. Pure humiliation. Getting to her feet to stand in a group with the rest of the student cattle, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the teacher look at them, considering who to pick as team captains. It was like she knew what was going to happen before it did.

“Our first captain will be… Kagura, you’re very good at this. How about it? Great! And… Let’s see. Why not give it a shot, Inuyasha?”

Kagome knew she should have faked period cramps today. But she’d done it two weeks ago, so hadn’t tried to push it just in case this was the rare gym teacher who knew more than vague myth about female anatomy. Ugh, she was absolutely going to get Kikyo to sign a note about her sudden and severe asthma tonight. Kagura hated her guts for the mere fact that she was a scholarship student, and Inuyasha was no better. She squared her shoulders and prepared for the worst.

“I pick Kagome,” Inuyasha said.

She gaped at him while the crowd around them giggled, whispering among themselves. He was new. Maybe he just didn’t know anyone else’s name yet and hadn’t realized how bad she was at anything that required hand-eye coordination? Being his first pick should have calmed her down, but it only made her feel worse. Full of trepidation, she went to stand beside him.

“What are you doing?” she muttered under her breath while Kagura took her sweet time choosing a team member.

“Getting you back for earlier.”

Kagome’s hand twitched, wanting to raise into the air and tell the teacher she needed to go to the nurse. As though knowing exactly what was on her mind, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing anything. Her face turned red and everyone noticed. Now their whispers were about something else entirely. His grip remained until the teams were complete.

A coin was tossed and Kagura won. The two groups went to either side of the net. Kagome got as far away from Inuyasha as she possibly could, a cold sweat beginning to break out on her skin. The whistle blew and she jumped, provoking a laugh from her tormentor. She glared at him before fixing her eyes straight ahead. Kagome was going to have to be on her game. There was no way she’d give him the satisfaction of—

Kagura had sent the ball towards her. Mentally cursing, she moved forward, arms in front of her and fisted together, only for something to hit her ankle and cause her to fall flat on her face on top of the ball, which knocked the wind out of her.

Laughter filled the room and the whistle blew again.

“I saw that, Inuyasha! You’re being demoted…”

Kagome tuned out the rest, rage deafening her. Cradling the ball, she glared at Inuyasha who smirked down at her with crossed arms. She tasted blood and something inside her snapped. For the first time in her life, her body did what her mind told it to do, and she pelted the ball at Inuyasha’s stupid smug smirking face, hitting it dead center.

Complete silence.

“Inuyasha! Kagome! The two of you are benched and will stay late to clean up!”

She almost protested, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to the bleachers. As soon as the teacher turned his back, she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed, finding a seat several rows up and trying to take deep, calming breaths.

“Are you bleeding?” Inuyasha sat next to her and almost looked concerned.

“What do you care?”

“I don’t. I wanted to know my score. Drawing blood is ten points.”

Kagome almost hit him for that, but the teacher turned their way again, so she clenched her hands into fists and stared straight ahead instead.

“Don’t talk to me,” she said, jaw clenched.

To her surprise, Inuyasha didn’t feel compelled to have the last word this time. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the class until their teacher gestured for them to clean up, leaving with the rest of the students. Kagome sighed and went to the janitor’s closet, borrowing a bucket and two mops. When she got back, Inuyasha was sprawled out on his back on the gymnastic mats on the other side of the gym. She tossed a mop at him, only mildly peeves when he managed to catch it without even opening his eyes.

“You take that side. I’ll do the other.”

Inuyasha tossed the mop back at her, where it fell to her feet with a clatter.

“Keh, that’s women’s work. This is all your fault, anyway. You do it.”

That was it. Kagome was so mad that she couldn’t see straight. Stomping over to him, she practically crackled with energy. She couldn’t control it anymore. Even though she noticed the look of fear on her enemy’s face, she didn’t stop. Kagome did what every priestess in more than name only vowed never to do.

Kagome used her power on a (relatively) innocent demon.

It was like she was watching someone else doing it rather than doing it herself. Her hands just shot out and wrapped around his neck, squeezing. Inuyasha cried out at the shock of electric power flowing from her into him. The sound brought her back to herself and she pulled back, hands covering her mouth in horror at what she had done. The two of them stared at each other and her eyes lingered on the burn marks on his throat.

Inuyasha pulled her down on top of him and it was kind of a blur after that.

All she knew for sure was that he had removed her clothes while she took care of his. Kagome’s anger was by no means erased at her drastic action, and somehow the caress of claws on her body added to it. Whether Inuyasha noticed or not, she didn’t know, but he leaned up to kiss her and she was not having it. Putting both hands on his shoulders, she slammed him down. Her power crackled again and he cried out once more, but this time she recognized the desire in the tone.

Tiny bits of electric purity sparked at her fingertips as she grabbed his cock. It hadn’t taken much to get him hard, and he was already ready and dripping pre-cum for her. Kagome sank down on him, a sigh leaving her lips at the feeling of finally being filled after too long a break. Inuyasha attempted to sit up but she slapped him across the face. That finally got it through his thick head that he was little more than a dildo for her and he stayed on his back.

Kagome rode him without care for his own pleasure. She didn’t need words to communicate to him that if he dared to come first, he would regret it. Beads of sweat broke out all over Inuyasha’s skin and he bit his lip until it bled the way he had made hers bleed in his efforts not to climax. She appreciated the effort. When she felt herself beginning to reach her peak, she put both hands on his throat again, squeezing lightly and releasing. Her hips worked in earnest and she wondered how it had taken such a small amount of time to get her off.

By the time she finished, he was human.

“Don’t fuck with me again,” she said, standing above him mostly naked.

Inuyasha was gasping, cock still hard. His newly dark eyes met hers and he nodded.

“Good. Finish yourself off. Then you clean the gym.”

Kagome watched him attack his own cock in a fever, fixing her clothes and hair as she did. Big jets of cum sprayed on his stomach and chest. She considered licking it off of him, but figured she hated him enough to make him clean himself off. A vision of him trying to sneak off to the showers like that entered her mind and she felt her pussy throb again. Maybe she would pay Kikyo a visit in her stupid shed tonight…

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off, still breathing hard. What the fuck had just happened?

He had recognized her scent that first day before she even noticed he was there. She hadn’t appeared to recognize him in return, and that pissed him off a little. He was more than certain that the little bitch had been spying on him while Sesshomaru disciplined him out by the pool. How was he supposed to tell her he had seen her too when she was pretending they were just normal strangers?

So he had provoked her.

And fuck, he didn’t regret it for a moment. Inuyasha hadn’t quite pictured things happening this way, since he had no idea she had spiritual powers, but hell, it was the hottest thing in the world. Kagome’s little ballerina breasts bouncing wildly above him while she choked him until he wasn’t even a fucking half-demon anymore. Already he could feel his demonic powers coming back, but for a moment, he had been truly scared he would be human forever. And with that fear came a lot of excitement.

Inuyasha was a sub, and definitely a bratty one. Sesshomaru enjoyed topping him forcefully, but if he felt like it, and a lot of the time he did, he could fight him off. But with Kagome, he had been entirely helpless in a way he had never experienced before. Who would have thought that a five-foot-nothing human girl would be what he was missing?

By the next day, he was back to complete strength. The only thing other than the sweet memory of the gym he had to remind him of their encounter was a craving for more.

Inuyasha got to school early, something that had made Sesshomaru raise a brow, which was akin to a normal person asking, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you today?”

“Shut up,” he growled at his silent brother.

Sesshomaru took a sip of tea. “I’m assuming you’ve made a friend?”

He smiled. “You can smell her, huh? Nice and sweet.”

“Just be careful. A quarter-demon baby is not worth three minutes of fun.”

The idea of Kagome allowing him to breed her made him hard. He waited by his locker for way too long, to the point that he wondered if she was even going to show.

Then there she was, scurrying through the crowds of school kids, eyes on her feet. It was a far cry from the goddess who had subdued him yesterday. But then her eyes met his and the fire was there all over again. A chill went down his spine.

“Hey,” he said, trying to remain casual.

“I thought I told you to fuck off. What are you doing here?”

“I wanna try somethin’.”

Kagome glared at him, urging him with her eyes to move and get out of her way. Inuyasha ignored her. Now that there were witnesses, she couldn’t zap him, and so he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

At first, she protested and tried to pull away. Her token resistance faded and then she was kissing him back just as earnestly. Kagome dropped her books to the floor and threaded her hands through his hair. He brought her closer, pressed her up against him, and grinded his hips into hers so she could feel his hard cock. Kagome moaned and tweaked an ear.

“Mr. Taisho! And Miss _Higurashi_!?” The old hag of a vice principal pulled them apart and they panted for breath. “You know the school rules about public displays of affection. Gods, I regret pairing the two of you up.”

The two of them apologized and agreed to keep an appropriate distance. When the old bitch finally wandered off, he grabbed Kagome’s hand.

“C’mon, we’ll ditch. Let’s go to my place.”

“Absolutely not! There’s a calculus test in…” she checked her phone, “…five minutes!”

Inuyasha groaned aloud. “Then after?”

“I can’t skip English when I’m the teacher’s assistant!”

“After?”

“I’m the History club president, how would that look?”

“ _After_!?”

She tugged him down by the ends of his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Shut up.”

And she walked off.

Inuyasha trailed after her in a daze.

After the rather jarring morning she’d had, the rest of her school day was relatively normal, with only a small bump of weird towards the end. Since it was lunch, she was sitting with all her friends, the four of them in their prime spot in the cafeteria. The three of them were being oddly silent, but she guessed they were just hungry.

Then the questions started.

“Kagome, how long have you been dating Inuyasha?”

“Why were you keeping it a secret?”

“Have you been to his house? He’s got two in town alone, plus a penthouse and a condo! Not to mention the other ones all over the world…”

“Is he good? You know, in bed?”

Kagome gasped at the normally shy Ayumi who had asked the last question. “What makes you think we’re sleeping together!?” She’d done a lot to cultivate her image as a preppy and pure girl.

The three of them grinned, looking absolutely predatory. “We heard about that kiss by your locker. Old Kaede had to stop you from fucking right then and there!”

She flushed. How many people had seen them? How many had heard some version of events?

Things were only made worse when Inuyasha plopped down next to them.

“These’re good!” he said, grabbing the chips from her lunch.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she barked. It took effort, but she had to focus on keeping her powers at bay. No one brought them out of her like he did.

“I wanted to see you,” he said, eating with an open mouth. “Should I wear a condom today or are you on the pill?”

Kagome and her friends gaped at his boldness.

“Outside,” she hissed. “Now.”

When they made it to the parking lot, Inuyasha grinned, and that was the precise moment she realized that he was sick and he wanted her to hurt him. Why else would he piss her off like this?

Kagome grabbed him by the collar. “Take me to your house.”

That was all it took for Inuyasha to swing her over onto his back and run off. Soon enough, they were at his house and he fumbled with the key, hands made unsteady by her lips on his neck.

“My brother’s at work,” he said, dragging her upstairs. “We’ve got hours.”

Kagome teased him with a small spark of her power and he nearly fell to his knees before they had even gotten to the door of the master bedroom. If he was going to fuck Kagome right, he wanted the bed with the demon-strength restraints.

Unfortunately for the two teens, the bed was occupied.

A woman was bent over the bed and his brother was slamming into her from behind.

“Kikyo?” Kagome said, voice high.

The rutting couple didn’t even pause.

“Shouldn’t—you—be—in—school?” she asked.

“And at your own fucking house?” Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha snorted. “Kagome and I want the big bed. Go to one of the other rooms.”

The demon withdrew from his partner and turned to face them with an angry-looking erection. “Do not order me round, whelp. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll go back to your human school. At the very least, you may fuck your runty human in her own house.”

While the boys argued, Kagome went to sit next to Kikyo. The two of them had a whispered conversation that ended with Kikyo unbuttoning Kagome’s blouse. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes and his intense silence tipped Sesshomaru off to the fact that something very interesting was happening behind his back. The two women kissed and Kikyo’s hands stayed busy, undressing the younger woman until she wore nothing more than her knee highs.

“It’s only fair that the two of you finish what you were doing,” Kagome said. “And I think the bed is big enough for us to share.”

That was all it took for Inuyasha to rip the stupid uniform off and practically tackle Kagome on the bed. The older couple watched the younger couple, noting how easy it was for the small girl to end up on top with just a few calculated shocks of power.

Inuyasha kissed her hungrily, his hands running over every part of her body he could reach. Kagome grabbed him by the ear and tugged him away from her.

“Kikyo’s a better kisser. Come here, Kikyo,” she beckoned, and the other woman was there in an instant. The two of them kissed familiarly and Inuyasha stared at them with a pout on his face, cock pointing straight up and begging for any kind of attention.

“I didn’t forget about you, little brother,” Sesshomaru purred.

The two women took turns kissing and teasing one another’s breasts, watching as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s lips met. The excruciating slowness with which they moved together made Kagome shiver. Their hips pressed together, hard cock rubbing up against hard cock, and Inuyasha let out a shuddering breath into their open-mouthed kiss. Kagome whimpered at the sight and laid down on her back to watch them. Kikyo joined her and the two of them played with the other’s pussy, attention concentrated on the show.

Sesshomaru’s lips plucked at Inuyasha’s nipples and he writhed, pleading for more. It was too much for Kagome and she cried out at her first small orgasm. Inuyasha held out a hand for her as Sesshomaru licked a trail down his muscled body. Kagome obliged and curled up against him, their mouths coming together like two magnets. Kikyo joined Sesshomaru and the two of them went to work on Inuyasha’s dick with their mouths.

The half-demon cried out at the twin tongues torturing him and Kagome pressed a breast in his mouth, effectively silencing him. He sucked her like he was starving, sharp fangs and soft tongue a thrilling combination that had her own hand drifting between her legs. Noticing her distress, her housemate came over to her and started to finger her, blessing her with her tongue on her clit.

Inuyasha watched the two women with a groan, eyes glancing between Kagome’s face and pussy. He didn’t even fully notice when Sesshomaru stopped playing with his cock and balls and grabbed the lube. Then the older man pried his cheeks apart and circled his tight hole with his tongue. Inuyasha’s hips snapped and he gasped. Sesshomaru sucked his asshole and jerked him off at the same time. He could, and had in the past, come just like that, but his older brother was holding off on allowing him satisfaction. Inuyasha was doing what he could as well. The first time, he had been prevented from shooting a load inside Kagome, and the only way he could make up for it was to do it every day for the rest of his life.

Sesshomaru went to the head of the bed and sat down, jerking his own cock with one lubed-up hand. Inuyasha prepared himself and went over to the older demon, facing away from him before sinking down on his cock so they could both watch the women. Kagome and Kikyo were now in a sixty-nine, the pale brunette beauties nearly indistinguishable from one another. Inuyasha was starting to sweat and so started off slow, circling his hips. The grip Sesshomaru had on his ass was harder than usual and that was the only indication that he too was enraptured by their company. Inuyasha teased his own nipples, eyes bright with heat as he watched the show up close this time.

One of Kagome’s hands switched from caressing Kikyo’s plump ass to teasing circles around her partner’s sensitive starburst, and the other woman visibly shuddered. A mere ghosting of fingers changed to delicate probing, and then she was fingering her ass. Inuyasha began to pant, mouth open and tongue out like the dog he was. He could taste Kagome’s essence on the air and he envied Kikyo’s position.

Moving as one, the brothers shifted their position and Inuyasha was on hands and knees, thrusting back as hard and enthusiastically as Sesshomaru was pumping forward. Greedy for more stimulation, the half-demon grabbed for Kagome, ignoring muffled protests and kicking legs. Inuyasha tugged her forward on her side and entered her with a loud groan. Fucking her even as he was fucked was a dream sensation and he lost all sense of himself outside of his lovers and the pleasurable feelings they gave him.

Kagome cried out with each one of his enthusiastic thrusts. Even though she was getting fucked hard and fast, she kept up her tongue work on Kikyo. Inuyasha’s eyes were hypnotized by how her small breasts bounced and she noticed. Kagome brought a hand to her right tit and cupped it, thumb teasing her nipple. He felt her get even wetter and he salivated. He was close, so fucking close, like threading a fucking needle. Kagome met his eyes and reached for him. At first, he thought she was going to kiss him, and went to her eagerly.

Instead, she zapped him.

There were dual courses of power that flowed through him. One from her hand around his throat, the other from where he was inside her. The pain from having half his blood attacked and subdued combined with the punishing thrusts Sesshomaru was pounding into his ass undid him and he roared, sounding like a violent animal. When he collapsed on top of Kagome, again human, his skin had smoke coming off of it. Completely unconcerned, Sesshomaru continued to take his pleasure.

Kikyo began to lick Kagome’s clit again and her tongue brushed against Inuyasha’s softening cock, making him shiver. It took only a few swipes before Kagome was crying out and pulsing against him, making him groan into her hair.

The older participants needed a little more for their orgasms and it took a few more minutes before they were done. Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed embracing, breathing hard, still entwined.

“You’re fucking amazing,” he said, voice hoarse.

“Thanks. I just hope there were no pop quizzes in the classes we missed.”

Frustrated, he kissed her. She made a little noise and his cock sprang to life inside her again. Sesshomaru was almost finished and did the thrusting for him. Kagome gasped and he reached between them, rubbing her clit. Their mixed essence stuck to his fingers and he brought them to his mouth, sucking them eagerly. A small tendril of trepidation worked its way through his gut. By the time they were done, she would have drained him of more than just his demon side.

But when she threw her head back and moaned, he didn’t care anymore.


	7. Lovely Lady Guardian Girl of Purity and Infatuated Justice!

**_One girl’s destiny is revealed by a magical visitor from another world. It is up to her to find the seven guardians and destroy the villain who threatens the freedom of the planet she calls home and the alternate realm. Will this cry baby of an ordinary high school student be up to the task?_ **

**Lovely Lady Guardian Girl of Purity and Infatuated Justice!**

“ _Kagomeee_! Get your ugly butt out of the bathroom already! No amount of make-up is going to fix that face.”

“Shut _up_ , Sōta!” The pounding on the door continued and she pounded back. “Gods, you’re such a pain! No wonder Dad left.”

It was just another morning for the high school girl. She hurried through the motions of styling her long wavy hair, blacker than the night. Her school uniform, freshly laundered and pressed by her hardworking mother, was tugged on without a care for snags. For the third time this week, she was going to be late to school! It was all she could think about.

Kagome took the stairs two at a time and slid into the kitchen, arms wheeling. Ignoring the full spread of delicious breakfast foods that graced the table, she went straight for the toaster, which greeted her with perfectly golden toast the second she neared it.

“Late again, Kagome,” her mother scolded, clicking her tongue. “And Sōta, too. Honestly, the two of you test my patience more and more every day.”

The girl froze in the process of slipping her brown loafers on. Only one of the words her mother had said had made it through the filter of happy toast-munching to the rest of her brain.

 _Test_.

“Oh no!” Kagome shrieked, making her mother jump. “We have a math test today!”

And she barreled out of the house, only tripping a couple times on her way to school, completely forgetting about the math book she left behind on the foyer floor.

“Kagome,” her mother sighed, shaking her head. “No wonder your father left.”

“Stupid Sōta,” she grumbled to herself, crumbs of toast flying out of her mouth. “How’s a girl supposed to find her one true love without looking her best? I’m eighteen already! I should have a boyfr— Ow!”

Her monologue was cut off by yet another stumble, this time over something other than her own two feet.

“Watch where you’re going, bitch!” squeaked the orange ball of fluff she had tripped over.

Kagome grabbed for the tiny boy, scraped knee forgotten. “Oh. My. Gosh! You’re so cute! What are you?”

The boy, no more than a foot high, gaped at her. “You can see me?”

“Of course I can!” Kagome was already busy searching through her bag for her phone so she could take some selfies with the baby-faced little angel.

“It’s been hundreds of years since someone was powerful enough to see me,” he said slowly. “What’s your name?”

“Kagome Higurashi. I’m a high school student over at— Oh no, I’m so late!”

Not even the possibility of getting some major Insta clout for discovering a talking stuffed animal type of thing could keep her from running the rest of the way to school. By the time she slid into her seat right before the teacher entered the room, the chaos of the morning had been mostly forgotten.

Until the test.

The room had gone completely silent the moment the papers were passed out, and Kagome absently clicked her pencil, annoying everyone without even noticing. She just knew everyone had prepared but her and she was going to fail and look like a huge idiot and then she’d be held back and she’d never get into a good college and she’d be homeless and turning tricks for a quick buck…

“Kagome! Hey! Kagome! Whatcha doin’?”

She jumped in her seat, looking around her for an indication of who had spoken to her. No one looked at her, too concentrated on the test. The teacher cleared her throat and Kagome shifted guiltily, turning her eyes back to her desk, not wanting to seem like she had been trying to cheat.

Little pricks made their way up her legs and onto her shoulder. An orange puff wrapped around the back of her neck and one of her shoulders, a small weight on the other.

“P(Y−X=m∣Y>X)=∑kP(Y−X=m,X=k∣Y>X)? What kind of crazy spell is this?”

Kagome shrieked and shot out of her seat. “Get it off! Oh my freaking god, _get it off_!”

A few of the girls sitting around her screamed in reaction. Some of her classmates got to their feet and tried to help her.

“Kagome, what are you freaking out about? There’s nothing on you!”

The fox child leaned over, his face in her face. “You’re the only one who can see me, Kagome. We should probably talk about that.”

The girl looked around the room, her face going bright red at all the concerned looks she was getting.

“Uh, I, uh, have cramps…”

And she ran out.

“Ew, are you having your womanly time? I don’t smell blood, but you should tell a guy that before he climbs all over you—”

Kagome grabbed the little monster and shook him. “Why are you following me!?”

“Stop—that—or—I’ll—puke—”

At that threat, she dropped him. He bounced twice.

“Explain!”

“Ow!” The boy got to his hind paws, rubbing his behind. “Jesus, bitch. I can already tell you’ll be great at this.”

“At what?”

The fox child took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a heartbeat before opening them again, the green orbs piercing her own.

“Kagome Higurashi, you are the long-lost princess I have been searching centuries for.”

A pause.

“I knew it!” she shouted triumphantly. “There’s no way I would have been born into some boring shrine family unless it was for character development and a backstory! What am I princess of? The moon? A fairy world? The future?”

Shippo seemed a little confused that she accepted his claims so readily, but soldiered on gamely. “Uh, not really. Well, to be more precise, you are the reincarnation of the princess and destined to rule yourself. We come from a world that lies side by side with your own, where evil demons have taken over and—”

“Who’s my prince? Is it Hojo? Harry Styles? Who?”

“This is about girl power, Kagome!” he said sharply. “What you need to do is find your guardians, the seven spiritual senshi who will fight by your side and protect you until their dying—”

“Pass,” she said. “Miss me with that gay taco party shit. What are my powers?”

The fox child sighed. “Here.” He tossed something at her and she fumbled with it.

“A dildo?”

“It’s a wand!”

Kagome waved the bright pink thing around and it wiggled. “…Looks like a dildo.”

“It’s not a fucking dildo! Look, just hold it to the sky and say ‘Pretty Pure Princess Power’. You’ll see.”

She nodded, chin dimpling in determination. “Purity Princess Power!”

“Pretty Pure Princess Power.”

“Pretty Pretty Princess Power!”

“Pretty. Pure. Princess. Power.”

It took a few more tries, but Kagome eventually got it right. When she finally did, the world around her was eclipsed by glittering gold and pink lights that seemed to come from within her. Everything swirled around her and there was a breeze blowing her hair into a new style. She felt her clothes disappear and then a smooth, sensual fabric snaked over her body. When it was done, her knees were weak and she wished he had told her more about her prince.

She caught her reflection in the window of a business that had yet to open for the day. Kagome shrieked.

“What the hell is this? It’s just my school uniform but sluttier! And pigtails? Really? Lacy thigh highs?”

“You’re going to need range of motion if you’re fighting evil every night.”

“Ever hear of pants? And I’m wearing fucking five-inch heels. I can barely stand in these! And where’s my goddamn underwear!?”

“I’m not the one who designed the outfit, okay!”

“Well, who did?”

Shippo cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, not important. Anyway, your archenemy is in town now. He’s the one who killed your past self and plunged our worlds into chaos. He’s a fierce demon whose name none even dare to whisper in my world. Once, he was a hero, but when he defeated the greatest evil of his time, he stole the source of his power and became even worse.”

“And I’m supposed to take him down with a dildo and panty shots? I’d break my ankle just walking down the sidewalk.”

“This is a _stealth_ mission. We’re going to gather intel, that’s all. There’s no way we have a shot against him without your girl guardians.”

“This outfit doesn’t exactly communicate ‘stealth’. Is there anything else—”

His eyes went wide. “No! No no no. No. Um, this one, uh, makes you invisible. When you’re on a stealth mission. Yeah.”

“Okay. Sounds good. So when are we stalking this gross old monster?”

“Tonight. I’ll meet you at your house and we’ll sneak out.”

Kagome was openly hesitant. “I don’t know, I’ve never done that before…”

“Well, what about now? You’re already playing hooky.”

Her eyes went wide as though just realizing what she had done. “Oh gods, I left class in the middle of a test!”

“So you’ve gotta make it worth it, right? Let’s just do the mission now!”

Kagome glanced back at the school building and back at Shippo, openly unsure. “And you’re sure I’ll be invisible?”

He nodded emphatically. “C’mon, I’ll transform and fly there. It’s not far.”

After everything that had already happened, it wasn’t too much of a shock when the fox child transformed into a big pink ball. Gingerly, she situated herself on top of him and only let out a small scream when he started to rise in the air. The two of them traveled over the city and she wondered if her invisibility extended to him as well.

They flew for maybe twenty minutes in silence before they came to a forest. Shippo landed and she stumbled to her feet, mildly concerned at how the boy was huffing and puffing.

“This,” he said with great effort, “is the Inuyasha Forest.”

When she heard the name, her heart beat hard and she gasped, almost falling to her knees.

“I-I think I know that name somehow…”

“His lair is inside. It’s up to you to—”

Kagome laughed and grabbed him by the tail, fearlessly crossing the boundary of the trees.

“Hell fucking no. You’re coming with me or I’m not doing anything at all.”

The boy glared up at her before slumping in defeat. “Ugh. Fine.”

The woods weren’t at all scary like she was expecting. The sunlight was bright and there were wildflowers lining the path. A little bunny came and peeked at her and she never felt more like a princess than in that moment. Just when she was about to ask Shippo what the hell she was supposed to be looking for, she found it.

A building that could only described as Cinderella’s Himeji Castle was suddenly in front of her, no paths or any sort of indication to hint at its existence. She gaped at it, wondering how she hadn’t seen it from miles away. Was this magic?

“What are you doing?” Shippo squeaked when she opened the closest door.

“Surveillance.”

“That’s done from outside and it takes hours!”

“Or we go in and check the place out for ourselves. Stop being such a baby, Shippo. There’s no one even here.”

“It’s a magic fucking fortress and it’s fucking massive. He could be anywhere!” He struggled, trying to find a way out of her grip. “And I can’t stop being a baby because I am a fucking baby!”

“Will you shut up? And seriously, there’s not even a car outside. We’re good.”

“He doesn’t need a car you stupid human—”

Shippo’s apoplectic rant was cut short when the two of them physically bumped into the demon lord.

Kagome stared at him. He stared at Kagome. The gross old villain was actually a boy her age and he was in a t-shirt and boxers, a soda in hand. Her mind slowly came to the realization that if she was staring at him and he was staring back at her then she must not be invisible.

Shippo transformed into a much smaller version of the pink ball. “Fuck this, I’m out.”

And they were alone.

“Uhhh…” Kagome said, nervously looking for an exit. The front door slammed shut without anyone touching it. Remembering that she had powers now, she fumbled for the wand, pointing it at him. “In the name of purity and princess justice, I will—”

The demon lord flicked the end of the wand and it wobbled.

“Is that a fuckin’ dildo?”

“I knew it!”

He took a sip of his soda and rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ kitsune…” he muttered. “I’m Inuyasha. I’m guessing you’re the new champion?”

“New? Champion? I’m a princess, and I’m here to kick your ass!”

“They do this every coupla years. Whenever they find a hot idiot who looks like my ex, they think they can get me to fall for a bogus reincarnation and leave them alone. They give them some bogus tools and throw them at me.” His golden eyes sharpened. “But you just might be the real deal. Doubt those idiots realized.” He grinned and she saw fangs. “At least they got the outfit right for this tribute.”

It occurred to her that the fox child had been less than honest with her about what was going on. Turning heel to run and get to safety, she stumbled, the high heels working against her. Inky black tendrils rushed at her and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she choked.

Inuyasha approached her, hands running over the gold choker she wore. “Kagome,” he said, a strange softness in his voice as he read her name. “They even gave you to me with a collar. How fitting.”

The tentacles tightened as she struggled and a new one branched off, gagging her. Inuyasha continued to explore her with his hands, claws easily cutting through the cloth of her outfit. When he got to the scar on her right side, he ran his fingers over it, making her shudder.

“Bird in a cage,” he whispered. His lips brushed against the raised skin over her ribcage and she made a noise that had nothing to do with wanting to get away.

The position the tentacles held her in displayed her in a vulgar fashion. Arms restrained behind her back to make the most of her larger than average chest, thighs parted cruelly. Drool gathered around her lips from the gentle thrusting of the tentacle in her mouth. The longer Inuyasha looked at her quivering form, the more something inside him seemed to come alive, and then he was undressing himself. Toned muscles were revealed along with gold-dusted skin and she moaned, overcome with the desire to run her fingers through his fine moonlight hair.

When she saw his erection, she knew her first reaction should have been something like fear, disgust, anger. But instead she sucked the tentacle in her mouth all the more vigorously, wishing she could rub her thighs together at least to relieve herself somewhat. Inuyasha gasped and his hips stuttered. Was he receiving pleasure from her treatment of the tentacles?

“Enough!” he growled, completely destroying her sailor shirt. Her breasts bounced free and he attacked them with all the vigor she would expect of a demon lord.

Kagome moaned and arched closer to him. A tentacle came between her legs and rubbed one knotty end against her clit. When she was suddenly penetrated, she screamed. A quick look down revealed her wand wedged deep inside her courtesy of yet another tentacle. How many of them did this guy have, anyway? Inuyasha sucked at her nipples hard, the combination of his clever tongue and pricking fangs making her drool all the more.

With a gasp, he left her chest and ripped the tentacle from her mouth, his own mouth crashing down on hers. She mewled in excitement, giving as good as she got.

“Fuck,” he cursed breathlessly.

Suddenly, her cunt was empty again, pulsing with need and grasping at the air. No more than a second of torturous emptiness persisted before he was balls deep inside her and she cried out his name at the feeling of their union. His hips swung hard and deep, hitting her just right and making her shriek with every gut-destroying thrust. The tentacles switched from teasing her to holding them both upright, aiding in the motions as well.

She guessed Inuyasha’s concentration lapsed because the hold of the tentacles loosened almost entirely. Maybe she could have used the opportunity to run away, to strike out at him. But the only thing she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck, and she did, pressing her mouth to his once again. He whimpered in her mouth and her nipples pressed into his chest, sliding against the sweat-slicked skin. Their hips were perfectly positioned for her pleasure and her clit ground into his pelvic bone.

When she traced his fangs with her tongue and wiggled just a little bit, he lost his footing. Even though the two of them were falling, she felt perfectly secure. Kagome was right to feel that way, because the tentacles immediately formed a sort of net and stopped them from hitting the ground. Instead of needing to go to the ER, he was shoved inside her at a spot she was completely unfamiliar with, and she lost it. With a scream of his name, she bucked her hips in climax. Every muscle twitched and her limbs moved without her direction. Kagome bit his shoulder, the feeling of his flesh between her teeth giving her another small orgasm.

Inuyasha filled her with several hot jets of cum, hips twisting and teeth bared in a growl. It was so erotic a sight that she wished she had her phone so she could take a picture. The two of them lay panting together as the tentacles slithered away, neither wanting to disentangle themselves from the surprisingly delightful mess they had made together.

“Still wanna be a princess?” he murmured, kissing her again.

Kagome hummed into the kiss. “Princess, high school girl, or slutty vigilante, I don’t care what I am as long as I’m yours.”

It seemed like that was the right answer as his smile practically glowed.

“The kitsunes are fuckin’ pests and so are the rest of those asshole demons. I might just return to the world beyond the veil and take my place on the throne again. Whaddya say?”

“Anything you want.”

Yawning, she moved to adjust herself and accidentally elbowed the dildo. It made a sound like a harp run and shimmering gold and pink light blasted from it, completely obliterating a vase in the hallway.

“That thing works!?” she shrieked.

“Didn’t they tell you that you have powers?”

“What the fuck,” she said, not for the last time that day.

**Note: Thanks for reading! Big thanks to fanficnewbiee, ushmie, Gicu2, Taraah36, BlazGalz, PrincessTrashPanda, and all the guests who reviewed.**

** There will not be another Shot Week. **

**I had another Halloween Shot Week planned, but honestly, the response to this one was so underwhelming that it left me questioning why I’m doing it at all. I’m just going to stick to my ongoing stories from here on out.**


End file.
